YuGiOh GX: Sanctuary in the Sky
by DarkStormNoD
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX OC AU  Virgil decides he wants to be a Duelist but what happens when he has one month to learn the game and get into Duel Academy.  Still accepting OC characters!  Chapter Fourteen- Midterms Begin. Second Years Battle
1. Life With No Home

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Sanctuary in the Sky**

**By: DarkStormNoD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other related property**

**Character Description**

Name: Virgil Thompson

Age: 16

Height: About 5' 11

Appearance: Short Black Hair spiked, tan skin. (Think Sanosake from Rurouni Kenshin)

* * *

**Chapter One- Life With No Home**

As the doors to the school bus open a bunch of kids piled into the bus, a kid about 5'11 with short black hair made he way into the bus after being pushed around by a bunch of the people in front of him. He quickly scanned the seats on the bus, looking for one that wasn't vandalized by black marker with obscene picture on it. He quickly found an empty seat and threw his backpack in the seat and sat down.

The bus driving with her uncaring eyes quickly scanned the bus through the big mirror above her head. She took note that everyone was sitting and quickly disengaged the parking brake and began to pull off.

As the bus pulled off the short hair black kid looked out the window and let out a sigh.

_Well, here we are Virgil another foster family who doesn't want me. _He continued to look out the window as two girls behind him starting chatting it up.

"I hate my parents, can you believe they won't let me go to that concert?" The first girl stated while loudly chewing her gum.

"Yeah, sometimes I wished I didn't have parents so I can do what I want, you know," the second girl stated.

_I wish I had parents to tell me I can't go to a concert. Somewhere I could call home. _He gritted his teeth as he remember the conversation he had with his foster mother the night before.

* * *

Virgil was in his room finishing up his homework from the weekend when there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in," Virgil stated not picking his head up.

The door opened slightly as a slender women in her midlife walked in, "Virgil you got a minute."

"Sure Mrs. Robinson," Virgil stated looking up; he smiled at her. Out of all the foster homes he had been in Mrs. Robinson had been the nicest home he had been in.

"Listen," she stated as she sat down next to him.

"So what did he say?" Virgil asked a little comprehensive; Mr. Robinson had never liked Virgil from the day he moved in 3 months ago. He was as Mrs. Robinson put it a bitter old man.

"He said no," she let out a sigh.

Virgil quickly looked away from her. _I'll never have a home of my own. _He thought as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just," she let out a sigh. "I thought if I asked him when he was in a good mood me might have adopted you. You're a good kid Virgil, I feel like you're the son I was never able to have, but Mr. Robinson said no, and unfortunately-"

"I know," Virgil quickly cut her off, "Please if you could leave me alone," he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes," she quickly got up and walked out the room, before closing the door she turned to Virgil. "I also can't be you're foster parent anymore, he said this "experiment" was just to please me and he has grown old of it."

"Bastard," Virgil whispered under his breath.

"So next month my contract with the state is up, and he won't renew it, I'm sorry," she quickly closed the door.

Virgil started to feel the anger build inside of him. He slammed his fist down on his desk and watched his pencil sail off in the opposite direction.

"No one wants me not even my real parents," he stood up as everything around him started to go blurry, a small tear fell down his cheek as he jumped into bed and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The school bus pulled up to the school as the bus driver opened the door as the kids started to make there way out. Virgil quickly made his way off the bus and looked around, he made his way over to his first class. His bus always dropped him off 20 minutes early but he didn't care, he reached into his backpack and put on his CD player and turned it on.

He quickly scanned through some radio stations until he found the one he was looking for.

~~We'll be right back after these messages~~ The radio announcer stated as his station went into a commercial break.

"Aw man," Virgil sighed as he continued to walk towards his class.

~~Attention Duelist~~

~~Are you a Duelist looking for a challenge, or a way to escape the boring day to day schoolwork. Talks to your parents about Duel Academy America, a fully boarded school for the Duelist in all of you, visit us on the web at…"

Virgil stopped dead in his tracks, "A fully boarded school, no more moving from school to school?"

* * *

Virgil burst into the door of his foster parents house and threw his backpack on the ground, which startled the maid who was dusting an awning.

"Master Virgil, watch yourself!" she quickly barked.

"Sorry," he stated as he bolted up to his room.

He made his way to his computer and booted it up, he opened up his browser and entered the address for the Duel Academy, and he began to read as much information as he could about it.

He made some notes about the school and decided he would as Mrs. Robinson at the dinner table tonight about the school.

* * *

Dinner at the Robinson's house was very formal, no one spoke to each other while they ate their three course meals.

Mr. Robinson was busy looking over notes for a case; Virgil didn't have anything against the man, except for the fact that he was a hard ass. He treated Mrs. Robinson with no respect and never looked at hi in the eye.

"So how was your day Virgil?" Mrs. Robinson stated between bites of her salad.

"Okay…nothing special," he paused and took a deep breath. "I did find out something interesting."

"Oh what was that?"

"Well it's about this school called Duel Academy, it's a-"

"No," Mr. Robinson gruff direct voice ran out.

"Now dear give Virgil a chance to talk."

"I've heard of this Duel Academy, and I'm not pouring any of my money into someone I don't have any relation to."

Virgil face twisted into one of disgust. Who was he to say such a thing?

"Now honey, Virgil's never had a stable family could you-"

"Debra, I'm sick of this experiment, this boy goes back to the orphanage once you're contract is up next month, and don't even think of signing the paperwork, cause if my signature is not on the paper…" he let his words trail off.

Virgil unable to contain himself shot up out of his chair.

"You sit back down!" Mr. Robinson stated not even looking at Virgil.

"No, you're not my father!" Virgil quickly ran out of the room with Mrs. Robinson yelling behind him.

Virgil stormed into the room, slamming the door behind him and jumping in his bed his head face down.

_Who does he think he is, all I want is to have a place to call home, not be thrown around and feel like no one wants me!_

There was a soft knock on the door interrupting Virgil's train of thought; he didn't answer the knock but the door slowly opened to reveal Mrs. Robinson.

"Virgil I'm sorry," was all she could muster as she walked over the end of his bed, she softly sat down.

"Why is he like that!" Virgil yelled out.

"Keep you're voice down!" Mrs. Robinson quickly snapped at him. "You don't want him to hear."

"I don't care! I'm tired of this! It's not fair, I just want-"

"Virgil I'll do it. Just keep your voice down!" Mrs. Robinson stated.

Virgil completely taken aback by what Mrs. Robinson stated did a double take. "What?"

"Yes, I've have already look at Duel Academy early today."

"Huh? But why?"

"Well in your papers it stated that if you went to a boarding school, that you would be allowed to attend as long as you lived on campus," Mrs. Robinson stated.

"You mean…" Virgil eyes began to water.

"Yes, I've already called and asked about when they register and put down the money to cover your first year."

"But what about Mr. Robinson?"

"Don't worry about him, he'll never know," Mrs. Robinson stated. "Virgil I've never told you this, but I know how you feel. You just want to belong somewhere, not move from place to place constantly."

Virgil was surprised by Mrs. Robinson's insight.

"I use to be an orphanage, I never meet my parents at all, and was never adopted, so I know exactly how you feel," a small tear fell down her face.

"Hey," Virgil sat up in his bed, "I-Thanks."

"Hey don't thank me, it will be you skills as a Duelist that will get you into the academy," Mrs. Robinson stated with a smile.

"What skills? I've never played the game before," Virgil sighed.

"Doesn't matter isn't that what they teach you at the school?"

"No," Virgil sighed, "To get into the school you have to pass a written exam about the game, and win a card game."

"No matter, I've seen one of those collectable card shops around here, I'll pick you up after school and will get you started, the test isn't for a month anyway," Mrs. Robinson stated. "That is, if this is what you want."

"Yeah, its what I want, to be in control of my life."

"Good then get some rest and not a word of this to you know who," Mrs. Robinson quickly walked over to the door and closed it. _Virgil I wish I had the determination you have._

* * *

The next day went by agonizing slow, with each period seeming to take an eternity to pass. But once class was finally over Virgil made his way to parent pickup and was greeted by Mrs. Robinson waiting for him.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Virgil stated.

They made there way to the card shop and arrived in a few minutes.

"I'll go park around the corner you head in and see if they're still open," Mrs. Robinson said.

"Okay," Virgil quickly got out of the vehicle and headed to the door, which was open.

He quickly made his way into the shop and noticed how small it was. It had a stuffy smell to it as if it was never aired out for a while.

"Hello," a stocky bald man stated behind the counter. "Welcome can I help you?"

"Uh yeah," Virgil walked up to him. "Do you sell Duel Monster's Card?"

The guy looked at Virgil as if he was lost, "Yeah," he looked behind him, as they were wall to wall cards and packs for sell.

"He…I've never actually seen the cards so sorry," Virgil rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh! So you're new to the game!" the guy stated. "I'm Walter by the way."

"Oh hi, I'm Virgil, and yes I'm new."

"Well then I can point you in the right direction," Walter walked Virgil over to a counter with a bunch of different packs, at the same moment Mrs. Robinson walked in. "Ma'am I'll be with you in a minute."

"Its okay, I'm with him," she stated walking over to Virgil.

"So have you ever seen a Duel before?" Walter asked as he picked through the case.

"No I haven't," Virgil felt embarrassed.

"He's actually trying to get into Duel Academy," Mrs. Robinson stated, "He only have a month to get ready, so we're trying to buy him a good set of cards."

"Well most new Duelist start here," He handed Virgil a bunch of packs of cards, "They call this a starter deck, and these are some booster packs, they've got some pretty basic cards in them."

"Thanks," Virgil stated staring at the cards.

"That's for a pretty basic start, but you said you were looking to get into the Duel Academy?" Walter questioned.

"Yeah."

"In that case you may want to look at some of the more rarer cards over here," he pointed to a special case. "These cards cost a lot more but they pack more of a punch."

"Do you see anything in there you like Virgil?" Mrs. Robinson stated as he looked at the case.

"I don't know, umm…"

"A lot of beginners pick out cards that look good to them, just pick one out."

"Can I see that one," Virgil pointed to a card.

"Oh that's a pretty impress card there," he handed the card to Virgil.

"Cool, I like this card!"

"Well in that case you mind if I make a suggestion…"

* * *

"Duel Monsters is a game of skill, luck and heart…" Virgil read over the instructions that were included in his starter deck. He had spent a good half and hour listening to Walter who explained how the game worked and helped him select some cards.

Virgil let out a yawn, "Boy this game is a lot more complicated than I thought," he looked over at his cards. Mrs. Robinson insisted that he bought as much cards as he could carry and he had 4 of every booster Walter had for sale as well as a bunch of cards from the case.

"I guess Mrs. Robinson was serious about getting me into the school," Virgil stated remembering the total for all the cards.

"Well, time to get to work, it's going to be a long month but I've got to get into Duel Academy, I can't keep doing this!" Virgil cracked open his book and continued to read the rules.

_Author's Note: Well there you have it, I know it was a short chapter but it was really just to set the stage for the next chapter, next time Duelist Spirit Virgil faces the difficulty of a Proctor Deck._


	2. Battle Spirit, Rookie vs Duel Proctor

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Sanctuary in the Sky**

**By: DarkStormNoD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other related property**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Battle Spirit, Rookie vs. Duel Proctor**

"Well here we are," Mrs. Robinson stated as she stopped in front of Virgil's current school, "I just can't believe they would hold the exam at your school."

Virgil didn't answer his foster care giver, his mind was racing at a million miles an hour.

"Virgil?"

"Huh?" He looked over at her, "I'm sorry I'm just really nervous, I mean I've never even dueled and from what I read online its very hard to get in with experience let alone without experience."

"Don't worry, you will do fine," she reached into the back of her car and pulled out a box, "I know its not new but I went back to Walter's and bought one of these."

The box had a picture of the Duel Disk used in Battle City on it, the box looked kind of ragged up, "he said you would need one of these for your duel."

Virgil eyed the box, a small tear swelled up in his eyes, "Oh my, my own duel disk," he looked up at Mrs. Robinson, "You didn't have to-"

"Consider it as a reason you cannot lose," she smiled, "Otherwise its useless."

"You got it," Virgil stated as he opened the door to the car.

"Now attention prospects for Duel Academy," a man in a yellow jacket stated to a gymnasium filled of students, "Today will be the day that decides your future. My name is Professor Ragan, I'm the head of the Ra Yellow Dormitory on the island and your Duel Examiner. I'll have you know that some of the great of the Pro Duelist league have come through our academies throughout the world."

Virgil looked down at the packet in front of him, it had a picture of a yellow dragon and the words Duel Academy underneath it.

"Now if you all would take the pencil provided next to you and break the protective seal on test packet, you will have one hour to complete the test, when you are done please leave your test on the table. Once time is called we will have the area cleared off and prepared for the Duels," Professor Ragan adjusted the glasses on his face with his middle finger, "There will be cameras watching your every move, so BEGIN!" He shouted as tears were heard as students frantically ripped open there packets.

_Well here goes nothing, _Virgil inserted his pencil and opened his packet. _First question…_

_How many monster can a player normal summon without the aid of card effects…_

Virgil let out a sigh as he walked outside of the gymnasium.

"Tough huh?" A voice stated behind him.

"Yeah," Virgil turned around to see a guy that was about 5 inches taller than him, he had very tan skin and long flowing black hair that came down to his shoulders. "Names Virgil, yours?"

"Jason," he stated, "I don't know about you but I sucked at that test, I never was a good test taker."

"I think I did okay, I studies the rules for a month, but the section on card effects and stuff really confused me."

_ATTENTION ALL PROSPECTS PLEASE REPORT BACK TO THE GYMNASUIM FOR DUELING ORDER._

"Those were the toughest," Jason stated, "Well guess we better head back inside and see when we will be dueling."

"Sounds like a good idea," Virgil stated, "Well good luck."

"I wont need it, I may not like test but Dueling is when I shine."

_Wish I shared your confidence, _Virgil thought as he watched Jason walk away.

Virgil adjusted the Duel Disk Mrs. Robinson had given him, as the Duel Proctor walked out onto the field. Going on around Virgil was various Duels between prospective students and Duel Proctors.

"Professor Ragan!" Virgil stated surprised at his opponent.

"Yes, and your name is Virgil, Virgil Thompson," he stated as he adjusted a yellow and white Duel Academy Duel Disk on his arm, he pulled out his Duel Proctor deck and began to shuffle it. Watching him Virgil did the same. "There is no need to worry," Professor Ragan stated calmly as he picked up on Virgil's body language, "I'm not using my personal deck, every student duels what we call a Proctor deck, it contains a specific strategy and a way to defeat each one, it is merely a way to judge a students ability to solve a deck."

"Well that's a relief," Virgil stated as he placed his deck into his Duel Disk, depressing a button on the lower side of the device, it folded out into battle position. "Interesting," Virgil took note of how his disk looked.

Professor Ragan did the same thing, as both players drew 5 cards from there deck. Virgil took the first turning drawing a six card from his deck.

_Okay now lets see, _Virgil stated as he looked over the six cards in his hand. _First duel, first time using this thing, got to make a good opening move._

"I start by summoning my White Magician Pikeru, in defense mode," Virgil hesitated as he placed the card on his Duel Disk, a bright light appeared on the field as his monster materialized out of it. (White Magician Pikeru 1200/0).

Professor Ragan raised an eyebrow as he looked at the monster. "I'm sure you made a mistake but you played that monster in attack mode."

"Huh?" Virgil looked down at his disk, he had placed his card Vertical on his Duel Disk as oppose to horizontal. _Damn there goes me making a good impression._ "Sorry," Virgil stated as he looked over his hand. "Well I'll set this face down," he carefully placed a card behind his monster. "I'm done."

"Okay," Professor Ragan stated drawing a card. _Some of the kids that try out for this surprises me. _He sighed as he looked over his hand, he never liked doing the whole examination but he drew the short straw. "Well I'll start with a hidden card, and Big Shield Gardna in defense mode," first to appear was his face down card, then a monster with a huge shield appeared on the field. (Big Shield Gardna 100/2600).

"I'll go," Virgil stated drawing a card from his deck, "Now I activate my face down card," he stated as the card raised to show a women getting rained on. "Solemn Wishes will increase my Life Points by 500 each time I draw a card."

_Seriously? Why would he wait until after he drew a card to activate that? _Professor Ragan raised his eyebrow confused.

"Now I gain 400 life points for every monster on my side of the field thanks to my Pikeru," Virgil's magician turned around and chanted as a white light surrounded his body as his life points increased to 4400. "Now if I remember correctly for me to summon a stronger monster I must first sacrifice a weaker monster, so I'll send my Pikeru to the graveyard in order to summon my Chaos Command Magician in attack mode," Virgil slide his White Magician Pikeru into the graveyard, before placing his magician on his disk. Chaos Command Magician 2400/1900.

"Magicians eh?" Professor Ragan took note.

"Yeah, well I guess I mean I did like the art on a lot of those cards so that's what I went with," Virgil scratched the back of his head.

Professor Ragan shook his head, "A Duelist shouldn't pick cards based on the picture."

"They shouldn't? That's what the guy at the card shop told me," Virgil stated.

"Well just continue your turn," Professor Ragan stated with a disappointed sigh in his voice.

"Okay, I will equip my magician with the Book of Secret Arts, increasing its attack and defense points by 300. (Chaos Command Magician 2800/2300). "And now I will have my magician attack your Big Shield Gardna," Virgil stated as his magician powered up a blast with its staff, a huge blast flew out of the staff.

"I activate my Trap Card, Blast Held By a Tribute," Professor Ragan stated as his set card revealed itself.

A huge blast exploded in the middle of the field causing Virgil to cover his eyes. _Wow these holograms are almost to real. _Virgil thought as the smoked cleared, when he noticed his monster was destroyed he started to freak out. "What the heck happened to my magician?"

"Simple, this card, destroys a tribute summoned monster on my opponent side of the field when it declares an attack, all your face up attack position monsters are destroyed and you take a 1000 points of damage, it's a pretty common card," Professor Ragan stated matter of fact.

"Darn," Virgil stated as he looked at his hand, "I'll set a card face down."

Professor Ragan took his queue drawing a card from his deck, "I'll switch my Big Shield Gardna to attack mode," his monster stood up from behind its shield. "Confused? I'll play a Spell Card, Sword and Shield, this spell swaps all monsters attack and defense points." (Big Shield Gardna 2600/100). "Now attack my monsters!"

Virgil stood there in awe as the monster spun around 3 times before releasing its shield it flew directly at Virgil who stood there as the shield hit him in the stomach. Virgil doubled over with pain as he had the wind knocked out of him, he fell to one knee as the shield flew back to the monsters hand.

Virgil 800 Professor Ragan 4000

"Now one last card face down, and that will do it for me," Professor Ragan stated as his monsters stats returned to normal. (Big Shield Gardna 100/2600).

"Ouch," Virgil stated as he drew a card from his deck, he surveyed the field, _Well at least his monsters attacked return to normal. _"Now since I drew a card I gain 500 life points from my Solemn Wishes," he stated as some rain fell down on him increasing his life points to 1100. _Okay Virgil this is a lot harder than it seemed when you watched some duels on T.V. _

"Virgil may I ask you a question?" Professor Ragan stated.

"Sure."

"How long have you been dueling?"

"Honestly…this is my first duel," Virgil mumbled the last 4 words.

"I didn't think you had much experience," Professor Ragan pulled his glasses off his face, "I would like to say, I hope you scored well on your written test, because right now your failing the dueling part."

Virgil winced at the professor's last statement, "Well I'm not out of this yet."

"Well your first mistake was not activating your Solemn Wishes Trap Card at the end of my turn, that would have allowed you to gain 500 Life Points before you drew a card, you would have 1600 Life Points right now as opposed to 1100."

Virgil thought about what the Professor had just stated, "Yeah your right, darn guess I definitely need to get into the academy wouldn't you say?"

Professor Ragan didn't answer.

"Okay well, now I summon Rapid-Fire Magician in attack mode," Virgil stated as his new monster appeared on the field. (Rapid-Fire Magician 1600/1200). "Now I'll have it attack your Big Shield Gardna, and seeing as it is in attack mode and its attack only 100 you're about to take 1500 points worth of damage."

Rapid-Fire Magician quickly fired out a barrage of attacked that destroyed Professor Ragan's monster at the same time he depressed a button on his Duel Disk as his hidden card revealed itself.

"Well you may have damaged my life points and destroyed my monster," Professor Ragan stated as his Life Points dropped to 2500. "But my hidden card, Broken Blocker activates, allowing me to summon 2 more Big Shield Gardna's from my deck when my monster is destroyed," on cue two cards spit out from the middle and bottom of his Duel Disk, he quickly grabbed them and placed them on his Duel Disk as two more monsters appeared on the field. (2x Big Shield Gardna 100/2600).

As the duel stood Virgil had his Rapid-Fire Magician on his side of the field, as well as one face down cards which he had yet to activate, as well as his Solemn Wishes on the field, while Professor Ragan had just two Big Shield Gardna on the field in defense mode.

"My turn I take it?"

Virgil nodded.

Professor Ragan drew a card from his deck. _This deck could be very deadly but of course its missing the key to make it so. _"Well I guess its time I go on the offensive," he stated as both of his monsters stood back up, he placed a card in his Duel Disk, "Another Sword and Shield, to swap all monsters on the field stats." (Rapid-Fire Magician 1200/1600 2x Big Shield Gardna 2600/100). "Its been a pleasure dueling you, but this duel is over, I'll have my Big Shield Gardna attack your Rapid-Fire Magician for the win!"

This time his monster ran towards Virgil and jumped in the air ready to slam his shield into Rapid-Fire Magician.

"Activate hidden card," Virgil stated as a huge shield appeared in front of his monster absorbing the attack. "My Draining Shield absorbed your attack and transfer the attack to Life Points for me," Virgil stated as his Life Points jumped up to 3700.

"Impressive, that card has been down since the beginning of the duel and you've held off activating it, you show promise," Professor Ragan stated as his monster jumped back to his side of the field, "Now my second monster will finish what my first couldn't!"

Virgil shielded himself as his magician was crushed under the shield of his opponent, and his Life Points dropped to 2300.

"Now I'll set a hidden card and end my turn," Professor Ragan stated crossing his arms. (2x Big Shield Gardna 100/2600).

Virgil quickly drew a card from his deck, he quickly eyed it before playing it, "Pot of Greed lets me draw 2 cards from my deck, and thanks to Solemn Wishes I gain 500 Life Points from drawing the card and another 500 from drawing 2 more cards," Virgil noted as his Life Points jumped up to 3300. "Now I'll summon my Magician's Valkyria in attack mode." (Magician's Valkyria 1600/1200). "Now attack my magician!"

With one swift motion his mage fired out a blast, "Not so fast, I reveal my hidden card, "No Entry," Magician's Valkyria attack disappeared as all monsters took a defense stance, "This card switches all monsters on the field into defense mode."

"Darn," Virgil stated taking two card from his hand, "I'll throw 2 cards face down, and call it a turn."

Professor Ragan drew a card from his deck, and instantly played it, "Mystic Space Typhoon will destroy your Solemn Wishes," a huge tornado shattered Virgil's card. "Now I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Total Defense Shogun in attack mode," a warrior with two swords on its back and one it its hand appeared on the field in attack mode, "Of course when this monster is summoned to the field it is immediately placed in defense mode," on cue his monster took a defensive stance. "Also this monster can attack while in defense mode." (Total Defense Shogun 1550/2500).

"Interesting," Virgil noted looking at the monster.

"And I will equip my monster with two Spell Cards," he set his two cards in his Duel Disk, one had a picture of a meteor, the second had a picture of two hand shaking. "United We Stand will increase my monsters attack and defense points by 800 for each monster I control, and my Fairy Meteor Crush will take the difference out of your monsters defense and my monsters attack from your Life Points." (Total Defense Shogun 2350/3300). Without even asking the Total Defense Shogun shot forward and slashed Virgil's magician destroying it instantly.

Virgil 2150 Professor Ragan 2500

Seeing as the Professor had no cards in his hand, Virgil decided to start his turn, he drew a card from his deck adding it to his hand of 3 cards. _Defending against his monster will cost me Life Points and his monsters defense is higher than any monster I have in my deck. _Virgil eyed his hand, "Okay I'll play Monster Reborn, to revive my Chaos Command Magician in attack mode," Virgil's monster reappeared on the field. (Chaos Command Magician 2400/1900). He signaled for the Professor to take his turn.

_Just what is he planning. _Professor Ragan wonder as he drew a card. "I'll set this face down," a Duel Monster card materialized behind his monster. "Now I'll attack!"

Virgil quickly depressed a button on his Duel Disk as Total Defense Shogun readied itself, "Magical Hats will hid my monster at the cost of two non-monster cards from my deck," Virgil pulled his deck out of its holder, he quickly looked through it and added two cards to his hand, he quickly shuffled his deck and reinserted it into his deck, then he took his magician shuffled the two cards he selected and laid all three in defense mode as 3 hats appeared on the field.

"That was not a smart move," Professor Ragan stated, "Each one of those empty hats have an attack and defense of zero so if I do miss your magician I will win the Duel."

"Huh?" Virgil hadn't release it, _Damn I forgot about his Fairy Meteor Crush card._

"Now Shogun attack the middle hat!" Shogun ran over and slashed the top of the hat off, revealing an empty hat. "And that's game."

"Not yet," Virgil stated as he turned a card around for the Professor to see.

"Ah Kuriboh, that monster will save you from receiving battle damage," Professor Watson stated calmly. (Kuriboh 300/200). "Well I am quite impressed."

"Thanks," Virgil stated as he drew a card. _Actually I got real lucky having this card in my hand. _The two hats disappeared revealing his hidden magician. "I'll play my Chaos Command Magician in attack mode again. Next I'll summon my Defender, The Magical Knight in defense mode." (Defender, The Magical Knight 1600/2000). His monster glowed a little as it took a defensive stance. "Now for a little damage," Virgil stated as he placed his last card in his Duel Disk, "Magical Blast will inflict 200 points of direct damage for each Spellcaster on my side of the field, and since I have two you take 400 points of damage," a huge purple ball appeared on the field and launched itself at the Professor hitting him directly and reducing his life points to 2100.

Professor Ragan dusted himself off as he drew a card from his deck. _This kid has a lot of potential each and every turn he gets better._ He looked down at his card he drew. "I'll play a Spell Card, Symbol of Heritage, when there are three cards with the same name in my graveyard I can summon one of those monsters on my field," Big Shield Gardna appeared on the field in a flash of light. (Big Shield Gardna 100/2600 Total Defense Shogun 3150/4100). "And thanks to United We Stand my Total Defense Shogun gets even stronger, and I'll have it take down your Chaos Command Magician." Total Defense Shogun shot forward ready to stab Virgil's monster when his Defender blocked the attack. "As expected you removed your spell counter from your Defender, The magical Knight to protect your monster."

"You knew?"

"Of course I am a Professor at Duel Academy after all."

"Okay," Virgil stated drawing a card from his deck. _This can't help me. _Virgil stated looking at his Allure of Darkness Spell Card. _I guess I'll have to rely on my hidden card._ He glanced down at his card. "I end my turn."

"My turn," Professor Ragan stated as he drew a card, "Okay now I'll attack with Total Defense Shogun, destroy his Defender, The Magical Warrior!"

Virgil 1150 Professor Ragan 2100

Virgil watched as his monster was destroyed. _I better save my face down. _He stared at the card and back at Professor Ragan.

_He is saving his card , he wanted to activate it but he didn't. _Professor Ragan revealed his face down card, "Call of the Haunted allows me to re-summon a monster from my graveyard, and I choose another Big Shield Gardna." (Big Shield Gardna 100/2600). "And my last card hidden of course."

Virgil looked over at the field as Professor Ragan's last card appeared on the field. He drew a card from his deck. _If I don't take this opportunity to attack his monster and win I could lose the duel, but then again why would he play his Big Shield Gardna in attack mode, knowing my Chaos Command Magician could finish it off in one blast. _He looked down at a card in his hand, "I'll activate my Allure of Darkness Spell Card, by removing my Mask of Darkness I can draw 2 cards," Virgil pocketed the card as he slid his Allure of Darkness Spell in the graveyard, he calmly drew 2 cards, he looked them over. _Crush Card Virus and Apprentice Magician. _He looked back at the field. _With these two cards I can wipe out his Total Defense Shogun. _"I'll set a hidden card, and summon my Apprentice Magician in defense mode." (Apprentice Magician 400/800). His small magician appeared on the field with a card behind it. "Now Chaos Command Magician attack his Big Shield Gardna!"

"Just as I thought, go Mirror Force!" Professor Ragan stated as his Trap revealed itself, a huge purple mirror appeared in front of his monsters, as the Chaos Command Magician blasted off his attack, "Now this will reflect your attack back and destroy all your monsters in attack mode."

"What?" Virgil stated surprised at the power of the card, his mages blast hit the mirror causing it to shattered and blanket his side of the field in a shower of energy. "Chaos?" Virgil asked concerned when the blast finally subsided his monster was no where to be found.

"Gone," Professor Ragan stated drawing a card calmly, "I take it he is your favorite?" He took note as Virgil nodded his head. "A shamed you were saving your face down card for him. Well time to see what strategy you came up with last turn," he stated as he played a Spell Card, "Mystical Space Typhoon will destroy the last card you set on the field," a huge vortex flew out towards Virgil's Crush Card.

"Not before I play it!" Virgil stated as the blast hit his card, as it revealed itself.

As soon as the card disappeared Professor Ragan realized what it was, "Crush Card? In a magician deck!"

"That's right," Virgil stated as his Apprentice Magician exploded, "Now if I read this card correct, it will infect all monsters with over 1500 attack points on the field as well as in your deck and hand for the next 3 turns, so your Total Defense Shogun is destroyed."

Professor Ragan watched as his monster exploded. _I can't believe it. He must be lying about this being his first duel, his improvement since this duel started is amazing. _Professor Ragan switched his other Big Shield Gardna to defense mode. "I do have to say, I'm impressed, its your turn."

"Thanks," Virgil stated drawing a card. _Pot of Avarice I can use this to put 5 monsters back in my deck and then draw 2 cards, and with Crush Card Virus in effect he won't be able to mount an attack. _Virgil slid the card in his Duel Disk, "I'll play Pot of Avarice," 5 cards popped out of his deck, "I'll add Chaos Command Magician, Apprentice Magician, Kuriboh, Defender, The Magical Knight, and Magician's Valkyria, to my deck and draw 2 card," Virgil quickly shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 cards. "I'll set one card, and set a hidden monster."

The two cards appeared on the field as Professor Ragan drew a card from his deck. _Crush Card Virus would normally effect most people but this deck relies on defensive monsters. _"I'll switch both of my defensive Big Shield Gardna into attack mode."

Virgil watched as the normally defensive monster stood up. "Don't tell me…"

"Yes, I'll play my last Shield and Sword Spell Card," he stated as his monsters attack and defense points swapped. "And in case you were wondering your Crush Card Virus's first effect of destroying all monsters with over 1500 attack points or more only applies when the card is first activated, once it resolves its secondary effect only affects the original attack points." (2x Big Shield Gardna 2600/100). "Now go my monster attack his hidden monster!"

On cue one of the Big Shield Gardna's threw its shield at Virgil's hidden card. Quickly Virgil depressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Magical Arm Shield," Virgil card revealed itself as a huge mechanical arm shot out of the card grabbing Professor Ragan's other Big Shield Gardna, and pulling it in front of the attack causing the monster to throw its shield as it was struck destroying both monsters. "This card will allow me to use your monster against each other, and because there attack are the same, both monsters are destroyed."

"Yes, I am well aware of how that Trap works," Professor Ragan looked down at his last card in his hand. _This kid…_ He looked down at his Torrential Tribute Trap. "I'm done there is nothing else I can do."

"Okay," Virgil stated drawing a card from his deck. _Oh my god I'm about to get into Duel Academy I can't believe it. _"I sacrifice my hidden Apprentice Magician to summon my Chaos Command Magician, and with a clear field attack him directly!" Virgil faced down monster disappeared as his Chaos Command Magician reappeared on the field, his monster pointed its staff at Professor Ragan and let off a blast that hit Professor Ragan.

Virgil 1150 Professor Ragan 0000

Virgil just stared at Professor Ragan, "I can't believe it…"

"Thank you," Professor Ragan stated as he folded his Duel Disk and walked away.

_Well there you have it. Looks like Virgil made it to Duel Academy. But what dorm is he going to be in. I'm not sure how that duel went, its been a few years since I've watched Yu-Gi-Oh! or wrote a Duel, hopefully they will get better as it goes along._


	3. Aiming for the Top

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Sanctuary in the Sky**

**By: DarkStormNoD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other related property**

******Shout Outs:**

******PrincessAnime08: **Thanks I was unsure how the duel would be received.******  
**

******

* * *

**

**Chapter Three-Aiming for the Top**

Virgil looked out of the helicopter he was in as it flew over the ocean towards Duel Academy. This year they decided to fly in students with helicopters in groups of 8. Virgil continued to stare into the horizon still feeling the high of winning and getting into Duel Academy.

"We will be approaching Duel Academy in the next few minutes," the pilot of the helicopter stated into his headset as everyone riding was wearing one. As if on cue the island appeared in view.

As they approached Virgil took note of the beautiful island, there was a huge mountain range running through the middle of the island, he then notice the different buildings. Before he knew it the helicopter was starting its descent as it landed on top of the largest building on the island.

"And we are here," the pilot stated as he powered down the helicopter, "Now please exit and head to the marked door."

As each student departed from the helicopter, Virgil quickly ducked out of the copter and followed the other students through the doors and down the stairs. Once they had reached the bottom of the stairs they found themselves in an expansive arena, with tables and chairs set up and students piling into different lines. After picking and line and standing in it Virgil let out a sigh.

_At this rate it will take all year to check in. _He thought as the guy in front of him turned around.

"At this rate it will take all year to check in," he stated he brushed his long dreadlocks from in front of his head back.

"I was just thinking that," Virgil stated looking up at the guy, he stood about 6' 2 with big thick dreadlocks and dark skin. "I'm Virgil."

"I'm Kirk," he held out his hand, Virgil quickly shook it. "Man I'm stoked to be at Duel Academy, I don't know bout you."

"Yeah, I am…relieved," Virgil struggled to find the right word to described how he felt.

"Next," the desk attendant stated as Kirk turned around.

"Well I'm up," he stated walking over to the desk, "See you around Virgil."

"Yeah," Virgil stated, as another attendant became available, Virgil quickly walked up to her as she looked up at him.

"Name?" She stated calmly.

"Virgil, Virgil Thompson."

She scanned the computer in front of her as she saw his name, "Okay here you are Mr. Thompson," she reached underneath the desk and pulled out a red uniform in plastic and an Red Academy style Duel Disk. "It stated here you are qualified for the Slifer Red dormitory based on your test and duel."

Virgil took the cloths and Duel Disk and tucked it under his arm, "Do I have you use this Duel Disk?"

She looked at him funny, then noticed the Battle City style Duel Disk on his arm. "No you do not have to, but you will want to read the instructions in this," she handed him a Red PDA, "This will tell you how to register your Duel Disk so that all your Duel's are recorded for Ranking."

"Okay," Virgil stated reaching for the PDA.

"That is also your PDA, you can call, send messages and vice versa with other students and faculty at the school, you are required to carry that with you at all time." Virgil took note of this. "Also," she reached up and turned the PDA on by pressing the top button on the device, a map came up with a picture of a map and two red dots spaced apart. "The GPS in this will lead you to your room."

"Thank you," Virgil stated as he turned to walk away.

"Welcome to Duel Academy," she stated calmly as he walked away.

* * *

Virgil made it to his dorm fairly easily and was surprised when he encountered the building, it wasn't anything like the place he registered and got his Duel Disk and other things.

"This place looks like a dump," Virgil stated mouth gapped open. He sighed as he made his way up to his room. He stopped in front of his room to see the door open. "You!"

"Huh? Hey Virgil!" Kirk turned around to see the guy he was talking to at the door. He had already managed to change into his Slifer Red uniform which consisted of a jacket that was mostly red with the outline of the uniform white. Instead of buttoning up the jacket he had it open with a matching red button up shirt.

"I guess were roommates," Virgil stated calmly as he walked into the room, taking notes of the three high bunk bed, the room was kind of small with a small TV and a desk with a small light. He set his things down by the desk and sat down in the chair, he quickly started playing with his PDA until he came across the required information.

"What you doing?" Kirk questioned as he continued to unpack his things putting it in one of the dresser draws.

"I'm trying to get my Duel Disk programmed so I don't have to use this thing," Virgil stated as he pulled out a cable from underneath his Academy issued Duel Disk, he then took off his personal Duel Disk and attached the cord into an open port. The two Duel Disk lit up as they started to beep.

"Why would you want to use that old tech?" Kirk asked.

"It was a good luck gift to help me get into the academy," Virgil stated as he started to unpack his things and put it away.

"Well in that case I'm sorry for saying that," Kirk stated as he jumped up into the top bunk.

Virgil looked up at him, "Hey! Who said you could have the top bunk?"

"I got here first," Kirk quickly retorted.

Virgil finished putting away the last of his things, "That's not fair," he stated as he made his way to the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later wearing his uniform, his though button up.

"Well there is only one way to settle this," Kirk stated with a smirk on his face, he held up his Duel Disk attached to his arm.

"A duel?" Virgil stated surprised.

"Sure, winner gets choice of bunk," Kirk stated calmly arms folded.

_Well we are both in the same dorm so I guess we should be pretty evenly matched. _"Sure you're on," Virgil stated as his Duel Disks stopped beeping, he disconnected his Battle City Duel Disk. "Let's get this game going."

* * *

Both guys had made there way to the back of the dormitory, standing about 15 feet apart they activated there Duel Disk, Virgil drew 5 cards as Kirk took the lead drawing 6.

Virgil 4000 Kirk 4000

"I'll start things off," Kirk looked over his hand, a small smile grew over his face, "I'll start off by summoning Red-Eyes Black Chick(800/500), in attack mode." Kirk's monster quickly appeared on the field, a huge egg with a small dragon head sticking out of it egg. "I'm sure you know what's going to happen next."

Virgil shook his head.

"Huh?" Kirk was taken aback, "I'm show you," he stated as his monster began to glow, "I can sacrifice my monster on the field and use its special ability to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) in attack mode.

To Virgil's surprised as the white light died down revealing the huge dragon. _He managed to summon a monster that strong so quick! _

"Now I activate a Spell Card," he turned it around for Virgil to see, it had a picture of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon firing off a blast, "My Inferno Fire Blast card will allow my dragon to attack you directly," his voice trailed off as his monster fired off a huge blast hitting Virgil and reducing his Life Points by 2400. "And I'll finish with this card, hidden." A card appeared behind his dragon.

Virgil 1600 Kirk 4000

Virgil stood back up and dusted himself off, he then promptly drew a card from his deck. _This guy, he amazing, is this the difference between a Proctor deck and a real deck. _"I'll set a monster face down," Virgil stated as a card appeared on the field, and I'm done. _A hand full of monsters isn't going to help me._

Kirk drew a card from his deck, "Don't underestimate my dragon," he stated as he added the card to his hand and pulled out another one, "I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth(1500/1200) in attack mode." His double headed dragon appeared on the field. "Now attack his hidden monster!" His monster shot out a blast of fire that hit Virgil set monster, the monster easily raised it's shield blocking the attack.(Kirk: 3500)

"You attacked my Defender, The Magicial Knight(1600/2000) and my monster easily deflected your attack," Virgil stated confidently.

"Inferno Fire Blast!" Kirk's monster instantly reacted firing out a blast, before it could hit Virgil's monster a barrier appeared and blocked the attack.

"My Defender can protect one Spellcaster by removing its Spell Counter from its shield," Virgil calmly stated.

"Well I'm impressed," he signaled for Virgil to go.

Virgil snatched a card from his deck and looked at it, I'll play Pot of Greed, I can draw 2 cards," Virgil quickly discarded the card as he drew 2 new cards. _Finally some Spell Cards. _"I'll sacrifice my Defender to summon my Chaos Command Magician(2400/1900) in attack mode."

"Seems both our monsters are equal," Kirk stated pointing to his Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Well I'm going to attack your Twin-Headed Behemoth," Virgil stated as his magician shot of a blast ripping through the dragon and reducing Kirk's Life Points further.(Kirk: 2600) Virgil quickly set the two cards he got with Pot of Greed face down.

"Okay," Kirk stated pulling a card from his deck, he eyed it as he added it to his hand, his Twin-Headed Behemoth(1000/1000) returned to the field missing one head, "At the end of the turn my dragon is destroyed I can revive it albeit a bit weaker, in defense mode."

"You knew I would destroy your monster so planned on bringing it back," Virgil took a step back surprised at Kirk's cunning.

"I reveal my hidden card, Metalmorph," all of a sudden Kirk's Red-Eyes Black Dragon was coated with a metal hid. "This Trap not only increases my monster attack and defense by 300 (Red-Eyes Black Dragon 2700/2300) but he also gains half the attack points of your monster when he battles, so go my monster!" Kirk dragon shot of a blast from its mouth headed towards Virgil's Chaos Command Magician. (Red-Eyes Black Dragon 3900/2300.)

Virgil hesitated as the blast hit his magician destroying it and reducing his Life Points drastically. (Virgil: 100) "Damn, that is one cool move," Virgil stated as he looked down at his Life Point reader. _This is harder than my entrance Duel, how can I win, he got some powerful cards. _

Virgil slowly drew a card from his deck as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon returned to its normal 2700. "Wait a minute, you said it only increases in attack when its attacking right?"

"Yeah that's right," Kirk stated.

"Then, I'll play Graceful Charity," he drew 3 cards from his deck, "This card allows me to draw 3 cards but I have to discard 2," as he explained the card effect he discarded two cards to the graveyard. "Now I'll play Monster Reborn, to revive my Chaos Command Magician (2400/1900)," Virgil looked over as monster reappeared on the field. "Now I'll reveal my hidden cards," Virgil stated as a Spell Card with a small angel holding a dice, next to a Trap with a devil holding a dice. "Graceful Dice will increase my monsters attack by the number it rolls times 100 and Skull Dice will decrease your monsters attack by 100 times the roll. Both monsters appeared on the field and threw dices down, the blue dice graceful dice bounced around until it came to a stop on 3, the red dice bounced a little further as it landed on 3.

Kirk looked at the two monsters as his Red-Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000 and Twin-Headed Behemoth(700/700) stats changed as Virgil's Chaos Command Magician(2700/2200) increased.

"Destroy his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Chaos Magic!" Virgil shouted as his monster spun its staff around and released a blast that destroyed Kirk's Red-Eyes Black Dragon.(Kirk: 2300) "Throw this face-down, and call it a turn." A Duel Monster card appeared behind his magician.

"Okay," Kirk stated as he slash-drew a card from his deck increasing his hand size to 4. (Chaos Command Magician 2400/1900, Twin-Headed Behemoth 1000/1000.) He quickly scanned the field as the monsters attack returned to normal. "I'll summon Spear Dragon(1900/0) in attack mode," as soon as the dragon materialized he revealed his hidden card, Burst Breath will destroy my dragon but allow it to destroy all monsters who's defense is equal to or lower than its attack before its shipped off to the Graveyard" his dragon opened its mouth as a huge flame flew out covering all of Virgil's field. "And I'll finish with a hidden card." As his dragon exploded his hidden card appeared.

Virgil drew a card from his deck increasing his hand size to 5. _There goes my Chaos Command Magician. This guy is like one step ahead of me. _"I'll Summon my Magician's Valkyria(1600/1800) in attack mode," his female magician appeared on the field. "I'll have my Magician take out your Twin-Headed Behemoth."

"Reveal hidden card," Kirk's card snapped up showing a picture of two men falling into a hole. "Michizure, will take your monster down with mine."

Virgil took a step back as his Magician's blast connected destroying Kirks dragon, all of a sudden the ground started to split open, his magician flew into the hole. "Damn," Virgil sighed as he took two cards from his hand placing them face down.

Kirk drew a card, "Sorry Virgil but that top bunk is mine," he slid a card into his Duel Disk, "Giant Trunade will return all Spell and Trap Cards back to both players hand.

Virgil reluctantly took his cards back into his hand.

"Now I'll summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) again with Monster Reborn," on cue Kirk's rare dragon reappeared on the field. "Now attack and finish this Duel Inferno Fire Blast!" His monster fired off a blast that connected with Virgil sending him flying backwards as he hit the ground he slid a card into his Duel Disk. "That's that, top bunk here I come."

"Not so fast," Virgil stated as he slowly stood back up. (Virgil: 100.)

"Huh? But you didn't have any hidden cards…unless…" Kirk voice trailed off.

"I discarded my Kuriboh(300/200) he reduced the damage from your Dragon to zero," Virgil stated as Kirk took his last card from his hand and slid it into his Duel Disk.

"Virgil I've got to say I'm real impressed," Kirk narrowed his eyes, "But now I'm not holding back."

"What?" _He's been holding back testing me out this whole time?_ Virgil nervously drew a card from his deck. _Crush Card Virus, prefect and with Apprentice Magician in my hand I can use the combo I used against Professor Ragan to destroy his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. _"I'll set a hidden card, and summon my Apprentice Magician(400/800) in defense mode." Virgil folded his hands.

Kirk drew a card from his deck with a quick motion, he eyed it before playing it, "I'll play my Pot of Greed," without explaining the card effect he quickly drew 2 cards from his deck. "I have no idea what your planning but, I'll attack!" His Red-Eyes Black Dragon fired off a blast that engulfed Virgil's magician.

"Go Crush Card," Virgil stated as of a sudden the Red-Eyes Black Dragon cried out in pain before exploding.

"Crush Card," Kirk stated surprised.

"Yeah, and now all monsters in your hand, field and deck for the next 3 turns with more than 1500 attack points are destroyed," Virgil stated with glee.

Kirk slid two cards in his hand in the graveyard reducing his hand to zero. "I'm done with my turn," Kirk stated as a huge gust of wind started to blow around his field.

"Huh? What's going on?" Virgil asked as Kirk's Red-Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) reappeared on the field. "I thought I destroyed your dragon."

"You did, but the card in my hand destroyed by your Crush Card Virus was my Red-Eyes Wyvern(1800/1600) and at the end of my turn that I don't summon a monster I can remove it from play to summon a monster with Red-Eyes in its name," Kirk showed him the card as he pocketed it.

Virgil drew a card from his deck, _He was holding back testing me. _"I'll set this and set a monster as well." Virgil's two cards appeared.

Wasting no time Kirk drew a card from his deck, he looked at it, "This Duel is over," he turned the card around for Kirk to see it was a Spell Card with a picture of a dragon crushing a rock under it feet. "Stamping Destruction will destroy your face down card and do 500 points of damage to you," Kirk played the card as his Red-Eyes Black Dragon flew over Virgil's set card, it slammed it foot down on the card and the surrounding shock way knocked Virgil.(Virgil: 0)

Virgil went to stand up when he found a hand in his face, he looked to see Kirk offering him some help. He grabbed the hand and pulled himself off. "Good Duel."

"Same to you," Kirk stated, "But that top bunk is mine," he smiled at Virgil.

Unknown to both Duelist they were being watched as they made there way back to their room. _That's just who I was waiting for. _The figure stated as he ran towards the dorm.

* * *

Kirk and Virgil walked back into the dorm room to see a guy sitting in the top bunk he had short brown hair and black glasses on his face, he was wearing a similar jacket like Kirk and Virgil but his was mostly white with the edges outline in red.

"Umm sorry bro but I got top dibs on that bunk," Kirk stated.

"This is my bunk, this is my room," the guy stated calmly.

"Hey this is our room too," Virgil stated calmly, "We got here first and dueled for the top bunk."

"I don't care," the guy stated calmly, "This was my room last year so I get the top bunk."

Kirk made a fist, "Why don't you at least-"

The guy jumped off the top bunk landing in front of Kirk he looked up at him, he was kind of short even Virgil took note of this, he seemed to be about 5' 8.

"I told you two I was here last year, so I get first pick," he turned and walked out the door.

"Why you-" Virgil quickly grabbed Kirk which was harder said because he was a lot taller than him.

"Let him go," Virgil stated as he relaxed his grip.

"I don't like people disrespecting me like that, he acts as though he is all big and bad because he is a year ahead of us," Kirk sighed, "Sad thing is he is still in Slifer Red, that must mean he sucks as a Duelist."

"Why would you say that?" Virgil inquired.

"Huh?" Kirk stated, "Slifer Red is the lowest ranked dorm, followed by Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue, so the fact that he is a second year Slifer is bad."

_So if I'm in the lowest ranked dorm, with Kirk who was 2 steps ahead of me every move. How the hell am I suppose to compete against the tougher guys._

Right outside there door, the second year Slifer was sitting on the edge of the balcony. _So I have to fix this. I can't have this year go the same as last, and I know just what I have to do to get this year rolling off right._

_Authors Note: So there is Chapter 3. I tried to not necessarily make Kirk seem invincible but to show the difference in his level and Virgil. Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Sanctuary in the Sky, Chapter Four First Year vs. Second Year…_


	4. First Year vs Second Year

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Sanctuary in the Sky**

**By: DarkStormNoD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other related property**

******Shout Outs:**

******PrincessAnime08: Yeah, I think with a few more Duel's Virgil will continue to improve**

**Rizengan 01: Thanks for the review, I'm trying to be original as possible ********  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four-First Year vs. Second Year**

"Well?" Kirk stated to Virgil as he looked over the list of classes he could choose.

"Huh?" Virgil stated taking a bite of his toast. Both him and Kirk had decided to have breakfast together at the Mesh Hall. "I don't know, I have no idea what to take."

"Well I know I'm taking Duel Mythology 101, that will be my only elective," Kirk buttered his toast.

"Yeah, I don't know," Virgil looked over the description. "Learn about Ancient Egypt the inspiration that help shaped the game of Duel Monsters."

"Sounds interesting huh?"

Virgil thought for a second, "No not really, and besides I need help in dueling."

"That's what the other classes are for, besides an elective should be a fun class," Kirk stated as he took a bite of his toast.

"I guess, but I'm going with Dueling Basic 101," Virgil stated putting his toast down and wiping off his hands. "I mean not to beat a dead horse but you thoroughly kicked my ass in our duel."

Kirk smiled, "So what, I mean seriously I heard that class actually gives you homework."

"Oh well, if it will help me get-" Virgil stopped mid-sentence as the guy who bothered them about the top bunk walked into the cafeteria. Virgil looked over at Kirk who had a death stare down at the guy.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy," Kirk stated arms folded, the guy looked in Kirk's direction before giving him the snub. "That's it, I'm dueling that guy!" Kirk shot up from his seat.

"Um, you might not want to do that," Virgil sighed, "We got to register in 30 minutes remember."

"Damn," Kirk sat down, "that guy…I mean the way he disrespected us."

"Yeah your right," Virgil stated as he remembered the guy never came back to the dorm until like 1 in the morning which was way past curfew. "I think we should try and befriend him."

Kirk raised a brow at his new friends statement. "And just who's side are you on?"

"I'm just saying if we got to be roommates with him for the year, we should at least try to get along," Virgil noted.

"I've lost my appetite," Kirk stated getting up from the table. He started to walk away from Virgil. "You coming with me to registration?" He asked his back still turned.

Virgil took one last bite of his food before standing up and following Kirk out of the Mesh Hall. _Wow, he serious about the disrespect thing._

_

* * *

_

Virgil and Kirk made there way towards to Ra Yellow Arena, this year the first year were to register in that dorm and the second and third years were to register in the Obelisk Blue Arena. After about walking for 10 minutes they reached a crossroads.

"So which way?" Virgil stated looking down the three walkways.

Kirk pulled out his PDA and began to look at the map, "I think this way," he stated calmly as he put his PDA away and began walking again.

_Man we have been walking in silence since we left the Mesh hall. _Virgil thought as he looked over at Kirk who was a few feet in front of him. "So what do you think-"

"I don't like him," Kirk interrupted as he continued to walk.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Virgil inquired a little perturbed that he was cut off.

"Well, it was the last thing we were talking about," Kirk stated he turned his head so Virgil could see one of his eyes, "It's just that where I come from people who disrespect you like that…" He didn't finish his sentence as he suddenly stopped walking. Virgil caught up to him and wondered what he was staring at.

As soon as he caught up to Kirk he noticed a girl in a Ra Yellow women, she was about 5' 7 with long black hair with gold that came down half her back.

"Gah!" Virgil yelped as Kirk tackled him into the bushes before the girl could turn around. As Virgil tumbled into the bushes Kirk slammed his hand over his mouth.

The girl turned around from the sound of the noise to see nothing, she let out a sigh, as she shook her head and walked away.

"What the hell?" Virgil whispered to Kirk after he took his hand off his mouth.

"Dude where near the Ra Yellow Girl's dorm," he stated as he heard a person clearing the throat very loudly.

Kirk and Virgil stood out from the bushes to see a older women, with very light skin, short brown hair that came just above her ears, her arms were folded and she had a very upset look on her face.

"Hi…" Kirk and Virgil stated as sweat drops appeared behind there head.

* * *

"Man is she mean," Kirk stated as he and Virgil walked out of the Ra Yellow arena, heading back to the Slifer Red Dorms.

After the run in with the head of the Ra Yellow Dorm, which she never did tell them her name, she escorted them back to the Ra Yellow arena and told them, "I don't take kindly to peeping toms," Kirk did his best impersonation of the women, "Man, I got to learn how to read a map."

"Yeah," Virgil sighed as he looked down at his schedule a loud rumble was heard as Virgil turned around to see Kirk holding his stomach with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Guess, I should have eaten this morning," he stated as he laughed.

"Geez, I hate to hear what it sounds like after being stranded on an island for a week," Virgil stated as they came upon the dorms.

"Well I'm going to head over to the Mesh Hall and see if I can't still grab a bite," Kirk stated as he did a double step and he jogged off.

Virgil shook his head as he headed up to his dorm room, "He is weird, but at least his is my friend," he stated as he continued up to his dorm room.

When he got there he found the door open and the second year Slifer sitting at one of the desk reading, he slowly looked up at Virgil and then looked back down at his book.

_Now's my chance, maybe without Kirk here I can talk to this guy. _"Hi, I'm Virgil," he held out his hand, the second year Slifer didn't even look up. "Umm I know we got off on the wrong foot but I figured if we are going to be roommates we should at least, know each other name."

"Brice," the second year Slifer mumbled under his breath, he closed his book and looked up at Virgil.

"Interesting read?" Virgil asked.

Brice reached under his desk and pulled out his Duel Disk, a Red issued Academy Disk, "Cut the small talk, I challenge you to a Duel." The Disk opened up into Battle position.

Virgil was completely taken aback, "Huh? I-"

"You mention the first time we meet that you and _ass _here dueled," emphasizing the nickname that obviously belonged to Kirk, "If you dueled him, all I want is to Duel you to get to know you."

"Well I guess-"

"Good follow me it's a little to cramped in here," Brice stated as he cut Virgil off and walked out of the room.

* * *

Virgil found himself outside the dorm out back standing about 20 feet away from Brice shuffling his deck. _Well I wanted to break the ice so I guess this is a good idea. Though if he is a second year student and I could barely keep up against Kirk what chance do I stand._

Brice finished shuffling his deck and slammed it into his Duel Disk, he quickly drew 5 cards. _Perfect, I can start my second year off with a victory I can finally get out of these ugly red jacket and into a respectable dorm. _"First turn honors go to the challenger." (Brice: 4000)

Virgil drew 6 cards from his deck, "Okay," Virgil stated as he looked down at his hand. (Virgil: 4000)

_I watched him duel that ass and he barely was able to hold his own, there is no way I wont lose._

"I'll start off with White Magician Pikeru (1200/0) in attack mode," Virgil stated as his cute small magician appeared on the field, "Next I'll set two Spell or Trap Cards face down," on cue the two cards appeared behind his monster.

"Simple enough," Brice stated as he drew a card, "I'll start off with this monster," Brice stated as a long metallic dragon appeared on the field, "My Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) can be special summoned from my hand when my opponent has a face up monster on the field and I have none."

"Wow, that's a powerful effect," Virgil taken aback by his dragon's effect.

"And because that was a special summon I can still regular summon a monster, so I choose my Machine King Prototype (1600/1500) in attack mode," Brice's new monster appeared on the field next to his Cyber Dragon, "this card gains 100 attack and defense points for each Machine monster excluding itself on the field," he stated as his monster stat changed. Magician King Prototype (1700/1600)

_Two monster already, in one turn. _Virgil thought surprised.

"Now about those two face down cards," Brice stated as he took a card from his hand, "Heavy Storm will destroy them!"

A huge gust of wind began to blow over on Virgil side of the field as his hidden cards were destroyed.

"There goes your Graceful Dice and Skull Dice," Brice stated calmly. _Good for me this guy's an idiot and didn't think about activating them before they were destroyed. _"Now I'll have my Machine King Prototype take out your weak little magician," before Virgil could react Brice's monster shot off its arm that slammed into his magician causing it to explode. "And now your open for a direct attack!" Cyber Dragon shot out a blast as it connected with Virigil knocking him over. (Virgil: 1400) "Your turn," Brice stated as he crossed his arms.

Virgil drew a card from his deck. _Man is everyone at this place this strong. He managed to wipe out 3 quarters of my Life Points in one move. _"I think this will work," Virgil stated as he placed a card in his Duel Disk, "Pot of Greed will allow me to draw 2 cards," he stated as a huge pot appeared on his field, he quickly drew 2 cards from his deck, the pot exploded. "I'll play Monster Reborn, to bring back my White Magician Pikeru (1200/0) in attack mode."

"Like that is going to help, I'll just smash it like last time," Brice stated calmly as Virgil's magician returned.

Ignoring what Brice had said Virgil continued his move, "I'll summon my Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800) as well," Virgil stated as his new magician appeared on the field and spun its staff around, "Next I think this Spell Card will work," he placed it in his Duel Disk as his White Magician Pikeru started to chant. "It's called Magicians Unite and it allows my Magician's Valkyria attack to increase to 3000 for the remainder of the turn. Magician's Valkyria (3000/1800)

"Yeah I know how that card works, to bad it's the only monster that can attack this turn," Brice stated.

Virgil pointed to Brice's Machine King Prototype, "I'll have my supped up magician take out your Machine King Prototype!" White Magician's Pikeru stopped chanting as Virgil's Magician's Valkyria had a huge energy ball on the end of its staff, it fired it off as it connected with Brice's monster destroying it. (Brice: 2700) He took the last two cards from his hand and placed them in his Duel Disk.

Brice slash-drew a card from his deck, "Why wouldn't you destroy my Cyber Dragon, he is the strongest monster on the field?"

"I wanted to inflict as much damage as I could," Virgil stated.

"Damn, you never leave the strongest monster on your opponents field just to do more damage to there Life Points, and I'll show you why with this card," he slide the card into his Duel Disk as a 7 emblem appeared on his Cyber Dragon, "7 Completed will increase my Cyber Dragon's attack by 700, putting it at 2800, now attack his White Magician Pikeru!"

Virgil quickly depressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I'll play Defense Draw," he stated as Cyber Dragon's attacked ripped through his monster and destroyed it. "It reduces Battle Damage I take to zero and allows me to draw one card," Virgil snagged a card from his deck. When the smoked cleared his White Magician's Pikeru was still on the field but his Magician's Valkyria was destroyed. "And by the way as long as my Magician's Valkyria was on the field you couldn't target it, so it took the hit for my Pikeru."

"No matter," Brice stated as he slid a card into his Duel Disk signaling the end of his turn.

Virgil drew a card from his deck, "Now I gain 400 Life Points from my magician," Virgil smiled as his Life Points increased to 1800. _Now if I can just figure out a way to destroy his Cyber Dragon. _He looked down at the card in his hand. "Okay I'll switch my magician to defense mode and set another monster on the field and that will do it."

"Sad," Brice stated as he drew a card from his deck giving him 4 cards, "Its time I ended this Duel," he stated as his hidden card revealed itself, it had a picture of a monster and huge meteor's raining down. "Meteorain will allow my dragon to inflict the difference in your monsters defense points as damage."

"Like Fairy's Meteor Crush," Virgil stated remembering the card in his duel with Professor Ragan.

"Cyber Dragon wipe out his White Magician Pikeru!" Brice shouted as a huge blast headed for Virgil's monster hitting it and kicking up dust. "Over," Brice stated as the dust started to clear. When he saw Virgil's Life Points were the same he was surprised, then a loud explosion cleared his field. "What happened?"

"I'll played my Magicial Dimension Spell Card," Virgil stated as his Chaos Command Magician (2400/1900) appeared on the field, "It allows me to tribute one of my Spellcasters and special summon one from my hand, in exchange I can destroy a monster on your side of the field."

"NO WAY!" Brice yelled out. _How the hell did this idiot make a fool of me! _Brice looked down at the 4 cards in his hand, "Lucky move, I'll summon my second Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) since I have no monsters on the field as a special summon," his new Cyber Dragon appeared on the field replacing the destroyed one. "I'll set this down, take your turn."

Virgil drew a card from his deck. _I can't believe I pulled that off. _A small bead of sweat fell down his cheek. "I'll set this card and have my magician attack your Cyber Dragon!"

Virgil's magician spun its staff around as it prepared to attack it pointed it staff and released a huge ball that headed towards its target. "Rookie," Brice stated as he revealed his hidden card, "Rare Metalmorph will increase my dragon's attack by 500 making it a lot stronger than your magician, now counterattack my Cyber Dragon (2600/1600)!"

Virgil looked on in despair as his monster's attack hit the Cyber Dragon as its body began to glow it absorbed the attack and opened its mouth, it let out a blast that hit his magician destroying it instantly and kicking up a huge pillar of dust. (Virgil: 1500)

Brice drew a card with a smirk on his face, "Well before I finish you off, I should thank you."

"Thank me?" Virgil asked, "What do you mean?"

"I consider this duel the turning of the ship for me," he added the card he drew to his hand.

"Turning of the ship?" Virgil was starting to get irritated with Brice's vagueness.

Brice let out a slight sigh and shook his head, "I should be in Obelisk Blue, not here in Slifer Red, but I got cheated out of my entrance exam, they said I scored to low to be in Obelisk Blue, then I decided I would try to duel my way to Obelisk Blue," he closed his eye as if imaging the duel playing out in his head, he shuddered as he opened his eyes, "But I lost, my punishment, being stuck in this hell hole for the entire rest of my career here."

At this point Virgil was completely confused, "What the heck does that have to do with me?"

"I decided I would duel you to get my year started off with a win and then work my way back up the ranks, even if I got to stay a Slifer Red I would duel my way into Obelisk Blue," Brice clenched his fist.

"Dude you are making no sense, besides I'm new here what the hell would beating me have to do with anything, I barely got into this place," Virgil stated shaking his head.

"Shut up, you will see," Brice pointed at Virgil's set monster, "Cyber Dragon attack!"

"Wait-" A huge wave blew through Virgil's monster before he could finish his sentence that sent up a big cloud as his hidden monster was destroyed, a card popped out of Virgil's graveyard as he added a card to his hand, "You destroyed my Magician of Faith, and when it flipped summoned I can add one Spell Card back in my hand," he held up Pot of Greed for Brice to see.

"Take your turn," Brice stated as he slide a hidden card into his Duel Disk. _Soon I will be in Obelisk Blue where I belong._

_What the hell is his problem, _Virgil thought as he drew a card from his deck. _Geez, here I thought dueling this guy would help break the ice, but he obsessed with beating me so he can get into the highest ranked dorm. Does everyone duel with some kind of high stake? _

"You going to make a move or stand there," Brice stated.

"I'll replay my Pot of Greed," Virgil stated sliding the card into his graveyard as he drew 2 cards from his deck, "I'll set two cards face down, and summon a hidden monster."

"Pathetic," Brice stated as he drew a card from his deck, "I'll let my Call of the Haunted Trap Card revive my Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) from my graveyard," Brice stated as his first Cyber Dragon reappeared on the field.

Virgil cursed under his breath at the sight of Brice's Cyber Dragon. _These things just wont stay down._

"Now to make this interesting," he stated as he held up a Spell Card for Virgil to see, "Cold Wave will stop both of us from setting or activating Spells or Trap Cards till my next turn," Virgil watched as his two hidden cards froze over, "Now to finish this, Cyber Dragon's attack Virgil's hidden monster and him directly!" Brice yelled as both his monster released a blast of energy.

Virgil braced himself as both blast hit his side of the field covering it with dirt and debris, when the dirt settled Virgil still had all his Life Points and a hidden monster.

"What?" Brice stated surprised, "You should be done."

"That would be true, except my hidden monster was Apprentice Magician(400/800) which allows me to summon a level 2 or lower Spellcaster when it is destroyed in battle," he held up his two magicians as he slid them to his graveyard.

"So you used its effect to replace itself twice huh?" Brice stated calmly, "Hurry up so I can end this."

Virgil looked down at his deck, _This guy is strong, how the hell am I suppose to beat him. _He drew a card from his hand and looked at it.

"Don't forget if that is a Spell or Trap Card, you can't set it," Brice stated calmly.

"I pass," Virgil stated adding the card he drew to his hand.

"Good," Brice stated drawing a card, "Perfect, I'll play Cost Down, this card allows me to discard a card from my hand and reduce the total number of stars of all monster in my hand by two," he slid both cards in his graveyard as he held up his last card. "Allowing me to summon this!" He slammed the card down on his Duel Disk, another Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) appeared on the field on the field.

At this point Kirk had found his way to the back of the dorm to see Virgil and Brice in a Duel, "What the hell?"

Virgil snapped out of his intense concentration to see Kirk, "Hey man-"

"_Ass_ get out of here, once I finish off this pathetic loser I will wipe the floor with you," Brice stated brimming with confidence, "Your Red Eyes Black Dragon don't stand a chance against my Cyber Dragons."

Virgil looked back at Brice shocked, "How do you know he has a Red Eyes Black Dragon?"

"You mean you still haven't figured it out? I challenged you because I watched you two duel, once I saw how weak you were I knew I could beat you, but now thinking about it, it was a fluke I lost that Duel at the end of the year," he turned to Kirk, "So once I finish up with Rookie here I will take you down."

Kirk eyes narrowed, "You think your hot shit huh? Well you're nothing but a coward, I knew I didn't like you but damn you're pathetic, watching us Duel in the shadows and challenging Virgil here because you think he's weak."

_Think? _Virgil was surprised to here this from Kirk, "But he's been in control this entire time."

"Listen to me Virgil," Kirk stated looking at his roommate, "he's not strong, he is a parasite, he figured he could beat you, meaning he only challenged you because he felt he could beat you, a good Duelist fights people to get better regardless of the outcome."

"Shut up man, cant you see I got three Cyber Dragon's out here I can take him out in one move," Brice stated crossing his arms.

"Virgil," Kirk stated closing his eyes, "Kick this guys ass!"

Virgil stood there dumbfounded by his roommates statement, _I guess he's right, I mean if I keep fighting strong people I guess I would get stronger but he seems so strong, how can I beat all three of his Cyber Dragons._

"Now to end this," Brice pointed to his strongest Cyber Dragon, "Thanks to Rare Metalmorph not only is this Cyber Dragon stronger than any monster you've played but, he can't be targeted by Spell Cards, but you don't deserve to be beaten by this monster," he pointed to his first and weaker Cyber Dragon, "Wipe him out!"

"Not so fast!" Virgil stated as his hidden card revealed itself, "Call of the Haunted will revive my Chaos Command Magician(2400/1900)!"

"Fine I recall my attack," Brice stated as Virgil's signature monster appeared on the field, "I'll have my strongest Cyber Dragon take it out!"

Brice's strongest Dragon fired off a blast headed for Virgil's monster, "I reveal my other set card," Virgil stated as the card appeared on the field. A huge shield shot up in front of his monster absorbing the attack and increasing Virgil's Life Points. (Virgil: 4100)

"Damn Draining Shield," Brice stated as Virgil drew a card from his deck, "I'll have my Chaos Command Magician wipe out one of your weaker Cyber Dragons!" On cue Virgil's monster reduced Brice's Cyber Dragon to pixels as his Life Points were reduced to 2400. "And I'll end with two hidden cards."

Brice drew a card from his deck, "Not so sure now are you?" Kirk asked with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Shut up _Ass_," Brice stated as he looked down at the card he drew, "I know those two hidden card are a bluff," without even asking his stronger Cyber Dragon charged up its attack.

Virgil depressed a button on his Duel Disk as his Magician disappeared and was replaced with three hats with question marks on them.

"Magical Hats?" Brice stated, "Pathetic, attack the middle one!" Cyber Dragon released its attack hitting the hat and revealing Virgil's Magicial Blast Spell Card.

"Looks like you missed, care to try again?" Virgil asked.

"Damn right, you're Magician has a weaker defense than my other Cyber Dragon attack, now attack the hat on the left!" Brice stated as his monster let out a blast that hit hat revealing Virgil's Mystic Box destroying it. Brice cursed under his breath as he looked over at Virgil, he took the card in his hand and placed it face down.

Virgil drew a card from his deck. _Man I'm running out of options, how am I suppose to get out of this. _"I'll play Pot of Avarice," he selected 5 monsters and returned them to his deck and shuffled them, he placed his deck back in his Duel Disk and drew 2 cards, "That card allowed me-"

"I know what the card does now take your turn," Brice stated folding his arms.

"I'll play Giant Trunade," Virgil stated as a whirlwind appeared on the field.

"Perfect, that will return all cards on the field to each players hand, weakening his Cyber Dragon," Kirk stated as Virgil added his hidden card and Call of the Haunted back to his hand, he watched as Brice reluctantly picked up his Rare Metalmorph and his hidden card back to his hand, as his all his remaining Cyber Dragon attacks returned normal.

"Now I'll replay my Chaos Command Magician(2400/1900) in attack mode," Virgil stated revealing the monster, "Attack!" Virgil stated as his monster fired off a magic blast that ripped through one of Brice's Cyber Dragons. (Brice: 2100) Virgil set three cards in his hand face down.

Brice drew a card from his deck, increasing his hand size to two, "I'll play Monster Reborn," he stated calmly as one of his Cyber Dragon's(2100/1600) reappeared on the field. "I didn't think I would have to do this," he turned around one of the cards in his hand, "Polymerization will fuse my two Cyber Dragon's to make…" Brice's voice trailed off as the two monster swirled together when the transformation was completed Virgil stared up at the twin jointed monsters. "Cyber Twin Dragon(2800/2100)!"

"Damn," Kirk whispered under his breath as he looked up at the new monster. _Come on Virgil, I know you can do it._

"And for this finishing touches, 7 Completed will make this monster impossible for you to beat," he stated as his monster attack increased to 3500. "Now my Twin Dragon destroy his Chaos Command Magician!" Brice stated as one of his monsters head attacked with a blast destroying Virgil's monster. (Virgil: 3000)

"I can still bring back my monster thanks to this," Virgil stated as his Call of the Haunted appeared on the field, his Chaos Command Magician began to materialize when…

"Attack again!" Brice yelled as the second head fired off a blast that destroyed Virgil's monster again. (Virgil: 1900)

"What? It can attack twice?" Virgil was taken aback.

"That's right," Brice stated folding his arms, "Give it up."

Virgil looked down at his deck. _Damn how the hell can I beat something with 3500 attack points that can attack twice. I guess Duel Academy is going to crush me, I've been outplayed in both of my duels._

"Virgil," Kirk spoke up noticing Virgil's resolve dwindling, "It's not over, till the last card is played."

"Last card…" Virgil mumbled to himself.

"Please, there is no way he is going to top-deck a card to help him, he doesn't have that kind of good luck," Brice smirked, "You're next _Ass_."

Virgil slowly drew a card from his deck and looked at it, he let out a sigh.

"Just as I thought," Brice stated matter-of-factly.

"Actually," Virgil stated as he looked at Kirk, "I think I won."

"How so?"

"First I'll summon this," Virgil stated as he placed a monster on his Duel Disk, "By removing my Apprentice Magician and Chaos Command Magician from play I can summon my Chaos Sorcerer(2300/2000) to the field." A black hole appeared on the field as Virgil's new magician rose up from the hole. "Now my Magician has a cool effect, you see it can remove one monster from play by sacrificing its ability to attack."

Brice started to sweat, if I lose my Cyber Twin Dragon, I'll have to rely on luck to draw a card to help me.

"But before I do that, I'll activate one of my hidden cards, Return from the Different Dimension!" As soon as Brice saw this card he realized the Duel was over. (Virgil: 950) Virgil's Apprentice Magician and Chaos Command Magician reappeared on his side of the field. "Now I'll remove your Cyber Twin Dragon from play!" Virgil stated as black hole opened up sucking up the monster and leaving Brice defenseless.

_Author's Note: Yep, I decided to end the duel there save Brice the embarrassment. Well I'm not sure if this duel was to long, or if I didn't make Virgil seem enough like a rookie…well next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Sanctuary in the Sky Chapter 5-Bonds Formed, fall out from Virgil's duel with Brice and the second week at Duel Academy begins…_


	5. Bonds Formed

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Sanctuary in the Sky**

**By: DarkStormNoD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other related property**

******Shout Outs:**

**************PrincessAnime08: Oh he beat him.**

**************Maxim and Knight: Thanks, I'm glad you like it, and yes I am accepting OC's so feel free to submit any.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five-Bonds Formed**

Virgil looked at his PDA as he ate his breakfast, his first class of the day was his elective he signed up for Dueling Basic's 101. _Just what I need. _He thought as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"What's up bud?" Kirk stated as he sat down across from his friend, with his tray of food, Virgil looked up at him, "Still living the high of beating that ass Brice?"

A small smile crept up on Virgil's face, though he felt he was extremely lucky in that duel to draw Chaos Sorcerer he was still happy that he managed to beat a second year.

"I knew it," Kirk smiled as he took a bite out of his sandwich, "That ass deserved to lose."

"Yeah, I guess," Virgil thought about how uncomfortable it was in the dorm after beating Brice, he never did see him until the morning when he got up to get ready for breakfast, he found Brice was on his way out when he looked back at Virgil and gave him a death look.

"You guess?" Kirk shook his head, "What kind of Duelist are you? You won."

"Yeah, but like I told you, I think it was kind of weird how the whole thing went down," Virgil stated.

"Whatever you say man," Kirk stated getting up from the table, "At least think about it, you won your first Duel at Duel Academy."

Virgil let out a small sigh, "Yeah your right," he stated as he downed the rest of his Orange Juice.

"So what's your first class?" Kirk asked as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Dueling Basic's 101."

"Boring? That's the elective you signed up for right?" Kirk asked.

"Yep, I think it will most definitely help me," Kirk stated as he watched Kirk finish up his breakfast.

"Beating people like Brice will help you more," Kirk stated with a smile.

* * *

Virgil walked into his first class of the day, he was surprised at how big the classroom was, about the size of a small movie theater. "Wonder where I sit?"

"Anywhere man," another Slifer Red stated from behind him. "This class is all Slifer's so I doesn't really matter.

"Cool, thanks," Virgil stated as he made his way to the second row, he found a seat in the middle and sat down, he took off his Duel Disk and placed it between his legs and pulled out his notebook.

"Attention students," a deep male voice came from the front of the classroom.

Virgil looked up to see a man in that looked to be about in his mid-thirties, standing about 6' 0 with a very short and neat hair cut and beard, he was also wearing a very long Obelisk Blue trench coat.

"My name is Professor Samuel Overton," the tall man stated as he placed his leather briefcase on the desk in front of him, he slowly opened it up and pulled out some papers, he walked over to the end of the first row and handing the paper to the first student. "Take one and pass it," he stated calmly as the student did as he instructed. "Now does anyone know what a chain is?"

After a brief silence, one of the Slifer Red students with bright blonde hair stood up, "A chain is when a Duelist activate a card effect and a Duelist responses with there own effect."

Satisfied with the answer Professor Overton nods to the student who sits down as the last of the papers are passed around. "On the paper in front of you all is a Duel Scenario each one different, in which your opponent activates a card effect and a list of cards on the field, I want each of you to take the time to look over this and answer it."

Virgil looked down at his scenario, _Okay so my opponent has played Harpie's Feather Duster. _He sighed, _I have no idea what that card does. _He looked over at the cards on his field, _I have a Magic Jammer face down…well I guess I would activate my Magic Jammer and destroy the card, whatever it does would be negated. _Virgil quickly scribbled down his answer and looked back up at Professor Overton.

"Everyone done I take it," he quickly scanned the crowd. "You there," he stated as he pointed to Virgil who stood up, "Name please."

"Virgil…Thompson," he stated a little nervous to be singled out.

Professor Overton eyebrows arched at hearing this, "And what was your scenario?"

"My opponent activates Harpie's Feather Duster and I have a set Magic Jammer," Virgil stated.

"And what did you decide to do?"

"Well," Virgil swallowed as he tried to gain more courage, "I activated Magic Jammer."

A small snicker was heard among a few students.

"Well that would be how you would chain but is it practical?" Professor Overton asked.

"Well I really don't know what Harpie's Feather Duster does," Virgil admitted.

A small murmur rang throughout class, "And you…" Professor Overton cleared his throat, "Simple put, Harpie's Feather Duster destroys all Spell and Traps on your opponent side of the field."

Virgil thought for a second, he gasped as he realized what the Professor was saying.

"You may take a sit," Professor Overton stated with a heavy sigh.

Virgil quickly sat back down and his head sunk into his desk _Damn, I looked like an idiot. _

"Oh and Mr. Thompson," Professor Overton stated, Virgil head quickly snapped up.

"I would like to have a word with you after class," he stated calmly.

Virgil let out a big sigh, _Not even 15 minutes and you're already in trouble._

_

* * *

_

Virgil sat stood in front of Professor Overton's desk as he was filing papers in his desk. The only thought running through Virgil's head was how he screwed up the answer to the questions. _Though it felt like a trick question. _He thought as Professor Overton finished putting the last of the papers away.

"So Mr. Thompson," he stated calmly, he cleared his throat. "I was looking over your record here at Duel Academy, and I've got to say I'm surprised. You've only fought in 2 Duels here."

"Yes, Mr. Overton," Virgil nervously gulped between words.

"Professor," Professor Overton corrected him. "Now we at Duel Academy is all about helping our students. So do you want to tell me anything about your Duels?"

Virgil thought for a second, nothing came to his mind. "No I don't think so."

"Mr. Thompson, all Duels are registered at this school, so I know about you huge mistake in your Duel against Brice," a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Mis…take?"

"Yes, in the beginning of the Duel against him, he played a Heavy Storm Card and you allowed your two set cards to be destroyed without activating them," Professor Overton stated his voice indicating he was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, I mean I learned today that I can chain to things like that," Virgil stated.

Professor Overton shook his head, "I'm sorry I just don't see it."

"See what?" Virgil asked confused.

"How someone like you could have beaten Brice."

Now Virgil didn't want to sound rude so he paused for a second before stating, "But he is a second year Slifer Red, isn't that the lowest ranked dorm."

"Yes and he is a disgrace to his family, no one should be a second year student let alone lose to someone who doesn't even know about chaining."

"And who are you to say he's-"

"He's my son," Professor Overton stated interrupting Virgil and standing up, he walked around his desk.

Virgil quickly realized what he had done, "I'm sorry I wasn't aware…"

"Don't apologize, he is a useless and poor example for my family," Professor Overton, walked pass Virgil not looking him in the eye. "He lacks discipline, I mean he did lose to you of all people."

_What the? Did he just…_

"You also lack discipline," he turned around and faced Virgil who's back was still turned to the professor, at this point Virgil was trembling a little, "I know how you barely made it into Duel Academy, so if you want to stay here I would not associate with my son."

Virgil couldn't believe what he was hearing, Professor Overton's voice was one full of venom, especially when he talked about his son. "But sir, we are in the same room!"

"I know," Professor Overton placed his hand on Virgil's shoulder, and calmly spoke, "Just don't let me catch you Dueling him, I wont have him making a fool out of me."

Virgil stood there unable to respond, he slowly began to walk away from Professor Overton, who cleared his throat expecting Virgil to answer him. "Yes sir," Virgil barked his voice cracking as he continued to walk out of the classroom.

* * *

The rest of the day for Virgil was a complete blur, he made it through the rest of his classes, but felt like there was a target on his back. _How could a father talk about his son like that?_

"Hey Verge? Kirk shouted as he ran up to his friend who was deep in thought and didn't answer him. "Virgil?" Kirk slapped Virgil on the back real hard.

Virgil cried out in pain, and spun around to see who hit him, "Kirk?" He looked at him confused.

"Don't look at me like that…we said we would meet up here at the end of the day," Kirk looked at Virgil and gave him a bewildered look. "You look like the world is against you."

Virgil let out a sigh, "Feels like it," Virgil and Kirk began to walk towards the dorm. "I got held after class today."

"By whom?"

"Professor Overton."

Kirk thought for a second, "Hey, isn't he the head of the Obelisk Blue Dorm."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I heard a bunch of students in class talking about him, something about how he was a force in his heydays," Kirk nodded as he recalled what he overheard.

"Well, Brice our roommate is his son," Virgil stated, "And he is mad I beat him in a Duel."

"He is mad at you? I mean come on his kid is a second year Slifer Red…"

"Well he told me to stay away from him, and he told me I was lucky I got into Duel Academy," Virgil stated as the dorms appeared in the horizon.

"Lucky?" Kirk closed his eyes, "Oh yeah I was meaning to ask you about how long you've been dueling."

Virgil hesitated for a second, "Promise you wont laugh?" Kirk nodded his head, "I've been Dueling for about a month and a half."

Kirk was floored by this statement, "You're joking right?" Virgil shook his head no. "Well damn, I'm surprised. You did a pretty good job against me and against Brice considering how long you've been Dueling."

"Thanks, I think," Virgil sighed.

"No I'm serious, so I guess you're going for a Dark Magician Deck huh?" Kirk stated.

"Dark Magician?"

"Yeah, its like the signature card of most Spellcaster decks," Kirk stated.

"Well I use mostly Spellcasters because of my Chaos Command Magician, I just thought it was a cool looking card," Virgil stated matter-of-factly.

"Well that's mostly seen as a support card," Virgil looked at him a bit confused. "Well you see my Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"

"Yeah, I noticed you used dragons," Virgil stated.

"Yeah, my ace card is my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, its known for having a lot of potential as a card, so I'm dueling to use my potential to help my family out and get out of poverty," he looked up at the sun which was making its way down behind the dorm.

"Poverty?"

"Yeah, where I come from my parents are pretty poor, they put everything they have on the line to help me pursue my dream of being a Pro Duelist, and I plan on paying them back when I accomplish this," Kirk paused, "Sorry if I sound like a sob story."

"No, you don't," Virgil stated. "I mean its cool to want to this that for you're family, I don't have a family so…"

"Man I didn't know," Kirk stated surprised.

"Yeah, that's why I'm so surprised to see a father saying those things about his son," Virgil stated as he turned around to see Kirk digging through his backpack.

"Hey hold up," Kirk stated as he pulled out a binder, he opened it up and pulled out a card from a sleeve, he handed it to Virgil.

"Silent Magician LV4?" Virgil read the text on the card.

"Yeah, I got no use for it," Kirk stated. "Just cause you're an orphanage doesn't mean you cant have a friend."

"I can't take this," Virgil stated trying to hand Kirk back the card.

"No you keep it, I got no use for it in my deck, you're the magician boy," Kirk stated.

"Hold on," Virgil unzipped his backpack and pulled out a small shoe box, he opened it up to reveal a box full of cards, "Take one."

"Dude, I told you its cool," Kirk stated.

"Consider it a trade, please," Virgil stated.

"Fine," Kirk quickly scanned the cards when he came across one, "I'll take this Spell, Ancient Rules."

"My first trade," Virgil stated with a smile.

Kirk continued to look through the cards, "You said you liked Spellcasters right?"

"Well…"

"We should continue this up in the room, I'll help you get better, and even give you some tips."

"But what about Brice and Professor Overton?"

"Screw them? Besides if you get better you won't have to worry about those two."

The two boys made there way up to the dorm ready to work and make there decks better.

_Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get a little back story about Kirk out there. Anyway, wanted to put it out there that I am accepting OC character's. So please if you got any please feel free to submit._


	6. Dragon vs Dragon

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Sanctuary in the Sky**

**By: DarkStormNoD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other related property**

**************

* * *

**

**Chapter Six-Dragon vs. Dragon**

"Best meal of the day," Kirk smiled as he looked at his stack of pancakes in front of him.

It was the first official weekend at Duel Academy, he was in the Mesh Hall of the Slifer Red Dorm.

"There is no way possible," Virgil peeked his head around the side of Kirk's pancakes which were about 10 high.

Kirk ignored his friends comment as he pick up the tub of syrup and spread in on his pancakes. "You would think after seeing me eat for a week you would be use to it," Kirk stated as he finished up and placed the tub down.

"Yeah…" Virgil voiced trailed off as he noticed Brice walking into the dorm out of the corner of his eye.

Kirk was to busy with stuffing his face to notice Brice.

Virgil sighed as he took a bite of his toast, he wasn't really a breakfast person but felt it necessary to at least eat a little something. He had spend this whole pass week awkwardly trying to avoid Brice, not only because of what Professor Overton stated, but also because he kept getting dirty looks from Brice. _Even though I won the duel, it feels worse than losing. _Virgil thought as he watched Brice grab a snack pack size of cereal.

"Done," Kirk stated as Virgil eyes bulged out of his eyes.

"How? That-?"

Kirk let out a huge burp and wiped off his mouth, "Like I said I thought you would be use to that by now," Kirk looked over at Virgil. "Anyway I was thinking, how about we head over to the main duel arena. I figured it would help you out watching others duel."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Virgil stated as he stood up.

* * *

"Now I'll attack you directly!" A Ra Yellow girl stated as her Wingweaver dived down on her Obelisk Blue opponent, who's Life Points dropped to zero.

Kirk let out a yawn, "That one was kind of a bore," Kirk leaned back in his seat and placed his hands behind his head, "But I guess its good for you to see all these Duels."

Virgil looked around as two new students entered the arena, both Obelisk Blue.

"Hey dude you gonna answer me?" Kirk sat up straight in his seat.

"Oh…sorry was so focused, these guys are so impressive," Virgil sighed wondering if he would ever get as strong as these guys.

Ever since he's arrived at Duel Academy he's felt as though everyone was light years ahead of him. Besides his entrance exam duel and his win over Brice he's never felt close to evenly matched.

"Dude you'll catch up," Kirk stated, Virgil surprised looked over at his friend, "You've had that look on your face when we were talking about how many Duels you have, the other day."

"Well its just so hard to see myself catching up," Virgil turned his attention back to the Duel, the match was pretty even, "I mean you've been dueling all your life and you know more about different cards than me."

"Man, that's got nothing to do with nothing," Kirk let out a sigh, his boredom with the Duel was starting to show.

"He's right you know," a voice rang out from behind them.

Virgil and Kirk quickly turned around to see a guy in a Ra Yellow outfit, it was unbutton with a black sleeveless shirt underneath, he had short spiky dirty blonde hair and he was about 5' 11.

"Names Paul by the way," he jumped over the bleaches and landed in-between Kirk and Virgil.

"I'm Kirk, he's Virgil," he answered for the both of them. "You know its not polite to listen in on others conversations."

"Sorry couldn't help myself," he turned to Virgil, "But he is right, everyone has got to start somewhere, even the "Legendary Duelist" had to start from scratch."

"Legendary Duelist?" Virgil questioned.

"Yeah," Paul stated with a smile. "I'm planning on becoming the best Dragon Duelist out there, and with my LV deck no one can touch me."

"No one eh?" Kirk eyebrow shot up and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"So you use LV monsters," Virgil pulled out his deck and showed him his Silent Magician LV4."

"Yeah, but I focus more on the dragons," Paul stated.

"Well then," Kirk stood up as the two students on the field wrapped up there Duel, "How about a Duel, fellow Dragon Duelist?"

That quickly got Paul's attention, "Well normally I don't Duel Slifers but if you are a Dragon Duelist you're on!"

* * *

The two dragon duelist quickly found themselves on opposite sides of the Dueling Arena.

Kirk was shuffling his deck as he looked back at Paul who was doing the same. "Just because I'm in Slifer don't let that fool you," he placed his deck in his Duel Disk as the device activated. (Kirk: 4000)

"Don't worry," Paul placed his deck in his Duel Disk as it activated. (Paul: 4000) "As the "Legendary Duelist" would say," he drew 5 cards from his deck as Kirk followed suit. "Let's Duel!"

"First turn will go the challenger," Paul stated as he drew his sixth card, he added the card to his hand before picking up another. "I'll summon my Masked Dragon(1400/1100) in attack mode," on cue Paul's dragon materialized on the field. "I'm done."

Kirk's eyebrow moved at the sight of the monster, he calmly drew a card from his deck. "That's it?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Paul asked as he folded his arms.

"Nothing," Kirk stated as he added the card he drew into his hand, _I already have Red-Eyes Black Chick in my hand so I can summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but this opening move must mean he wants me to take out his Dragon so…_ He reached for a card in his hand and placed it in his Duel Disk, "I'll play a hidden card on the field. Next I'll summon my Cave Dragon(2000/100) in attack mode!"

As Kirk's dragon appeared on the field it was Paul's turn to ask a question, "What do you plan to do with that?"

"Nothing for now, so go ahead," Kirk folded his arms.

"Okay," Paul drew a card from his deck giving him six, he quickly played the newly drawn card, "I play Stamping Destruction!" A picture of the card with a dragon's foot slamming into a rock.

"I know you're planning on destroying my hidden card, and do 500 points of damage to my Life Points," Kirk stated calmly.

"That's right," Paul stated as Kirk's face down card exploded.(Kirk: 3500)

Kirk held up the destroyed card for Paul to see, "The card you destroyed was my Dummy Marker Trap Card and when its destroyed I get to draw a card from my deck," Kirk drew a card, "And if it's destroyed by a Spell Card from my opponent I get to draw another card." He drew again giving him six cards in his hand.

_Wow, he's a lot better than I thought, he managed to replenish his hand. I'm going to have to turn up the pace. _Paul thought as he looked down at his hand. "I'll summon my Horus the Black Flame LV4(1600/1000), in attack mode!" A small dragon appeared on Paul's field. "Next I'll play Dragon's Gunfire!" A huge fire ball hit Kirk's side of the field destroying his Cave Dragon.

"So I take it you used the second effect of that card destroying a monster with a defense of 800 or less," Kirk stated less than pleased.

"Now I'll have both my monsters attack you directly!" Paul command was quickly obeyed as both dragons fired off balls of fire that hit Kirk reducing his Life Points.(Kirk: 500)

Virgil just looked on surprised, Virgil was able to beat him no problem and here he was already down to a handful of Life Points against a second year student, one in Ra Yellow. _How the hell am I suppose to be able to beat anyone that strong._

"For a fellow Dragon Duelist I'm a bit disappointed," Paul stated giving Kirk the signal to start his turn.

Kirk promptly drew a card from his deck, "Well I guess I need to change you're mind about me," Kirk stated as he took a card from his hand, "Now I know about your LV deck, but you don't know what kind of dragon my deck focuses around."

"LV dragon's are the best in the game, I should know as I have every single LV dragon card available in the game," Paul smiled, "I just choose to focus on Horus for this year."

"Wow, every single LV dragon in the game, that's an impressive," Kirk looked back at Virgil who had a worried look on his face, "Dude I got this, first I'll play Pot of Greed," he quickly drew 2 cards from his deck, "Next I'll summon my Red-Eyes Black Chick(800/500) in attack mode." A small eye with a small dragon appeared on the field.

"No way!" Paul seeing the monster pieced together what Kirk was about to do.

"Yes way," Kirk stated as his monster began to glow. "Now by sending this card to the graveyard I can summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) from my hand!" Kirk placed the car down on his duel disk as his signature monster appeared on the field and let out a mighty roar. "Now Red-Eyes show his Horus what you're made of!" Kirk's monster fired off a huge black ball of fire that destroyed Paul's monster in a flash.(Paul: 3200)

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon…" Paul was still in shock, "How did you manage to get a monster like that?"

"I could ask you the same thing about having so many sets of LV dragon's in your deck," Kirk stated as he placed two hidden cards on the field.

Paul drew a card from his deck, he quickly played the card, "Pot of Greed will allow me to draw 2 cards," he stated as he drew 2 cards from his deck. "Perfect, I'll play Monster Reborn, to bring back my Horus to the field in attack mode!"

As Paul's monster reappeared on the field, Virgil questioned the move, "But how can that help him at all?"

"He's got a point, that thing can only evolve when it destroys a monster," Kirk stated.

"There is more than one way to Level up my monster, so I play the Spell Card Level Up!" Paul's dragon began to glow as it grew in size, "Say hello Horus the Black Flame LV6(2300/1600)."

"Okay," Kirk's confused face apparent to Paul.

"It gets better, I'll play the Spell Card, Block Attack!"

Kirk watched as his dragon took a defensive stance, "Damn its defense is low enough for you to take him out."

"That's right," Paul stated as he dragon shot a long black flame that incinerated Kirk's dragon destroying it. "And you're open for a direct attack! So I'll have my Masked Dragon attack you directly!"

"Not so fast!" Kirk stated as his face down card activated, "Call of the Haunted will bring back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and protect me!" On cue the Red-Eyes Black Dragon reappeared on the field.

"Then I'll call off my attack," Paul stated as he placed a hidden card. "Oh and by the way, at the End Phase of the turn my Horus destroys a monster I can summon its next form and I summon Horus the Black Flame LV8(3000/1800)."

Kirk and Virgil watched on as Paul's monster glowed before it started to grow in size, "Now it's the strongest monster on the field," Virgil stared at the huge dragon.

Kirk drew a card from his deck giving him five cards to work with, "I may not be able to take down that monster but I can destroy your Masked Dragon!" Kirk's Red-Eyes Black Dragon started to pull its head back, "Now Inferno Fire Blast!" A small smile crept up on Paul's face as his monster was destroyed.(Paul: 2200)

"Now I can summon a Dragon monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck, and I pick my Armed Dragon LV3(1200/900) in attack mode," a small dragon with hard scales appeared on the field next to Horus.

"I thought you said you're focus was on Horus?" Kirk stated surprised to see Paul's new dragon.

"Well," Paul scratched the back of his head, "It is but, I like Armed Dragon so much I figured I would keep him in my deck."

Kirk sighed as he signaled for Paul to take his turn, _I know about his Horus the Black Flame's special ability to negate any Spell Cards at will, but I'm not familiar with any of the other Level Dragons._

"Okay," Paul drew a card from his deck, "Now during my Standby Phase I can level up my Armed Dragon LV3 to Armed Dragon LV5(2400/1700)," he turned the card he just drew around to reveal the new monster. His small dragon began to glow as it evolved to level 5 it stood next to Horus and let out a roar.

"Man, his monster get strong fast!" Virgil exclaimed surprised at how quickly Armed Dragon leveled up.

"Now to see about your Red-Eyes Black Dragon," Paul stated calmly, "I think I'll have my Horus the Black Flame LV8 take it out as well as the rest of your Life Points!"

"Not so fast!" Kirk stated as he revealed his hidden card, "Negate Attack will stop you're attack and end the Battle Phase." A huge vortex opened up in front of Kirk absorbing the attack from Horus.

"Well I guess all I can do is play my last card in my hand, my second Level Up!" he stated as Armed Dragon LV5 began to glow as it grew even larger, "Say hello to Armed Dragon LV7(2800/1000)."

"Hello," Kirk sarcastically replied, as he drew a card from his deck, "Okay thanks to your Horus the Black Flame I can't play any Spell Cards, because I know you will just negate them, so all I can do is place two cards face down, and call it a turn."

Paul drew a card as Kirk's two hidden card materialized on the field, "Now lets try this again! Go Horus!"

Kirk quickly depressed a button on his Duel Disk revealing one of his hidden cards, "I'll play Enchanted Javelin, now I gain Life Points equal to you're monsters attack!" Before Kirk's Red-Eyes Black Dragon was destroyed his Life Points increased to 3500, as his dragon was destroyed his Life Points dropped to 2900.

"No matter, I'll attack you directly with Armed Dragon LV7!" Paul pointed as his dragon drew back its claws and came down on Kirk, reducing his Life Points to 100, "I'm done."

"Good," Kirk stated as he stood back up and slash-drew a card from his deck. "Paul I've got to say, you're a lot stronger than I thought."

"I also got to admit that you're surprising me as well," Paul smiled.

Kirk looked at the card he drew, a small smile crept up on his face, "I'll summon my Spirit Ryu(1000/1000) in attack mode!"

"What is he planning?" Virgil thought.

"Now I'll attack you're Horus the Black Flame LV8," Kirk stated as his monster let out a blast of wind from its wings.

"I know what you're planning but it wont work," Paul stated as his hidden card revealed itself, "Shift will redirect your attack to my Armed Dragon."

"So be it," Kirk stated as he slid two cards into his graveyard, "For each Dragon I discard I can increase this monsters attack by 1000, and since I sent 2 that brings it attack total to 3000!"

"Wow I wasn't expecting that!" Virgil stated surprised as Paul's dragon was destroyed.(Paul: 2000)

_Man I really wanted to take out his Horus so I could use my Super Rejuvenation to draw some cards from my deck. _Kirk looked down at his card then back up at the field. _Dueling someone who also uses Dragon is a lot tougher than I thought he probably figured that is what I would do which is why he protected his Horus._

"I take it its my turn?" Paul asked, Kirk nodded. "Okay," he drew a card from his deck giving him two.

As the duel stood, he had his Horus the Black Flame LV8 which not only was the strongest monster on the field but could negate any Spell Cards Paul wanted, as well as 2 cards in his hand. As for Kirk he had two cards in his hand and his Spirit Ryu which was back to 1000 attack points, he also had one hidden card on the field.

"Okay, I'm going to play it safe and instead of playing the card in my hand I'm going to attack your Spirit Ryu for the win," Paul stated as his monster began to open its mouth a huge black flame shot out of its mouth.

"My last hope!" Kirk stated as his hidden card revealed itself, "My Trap Rainbow Life will turn any damage I take this turn into life gain, so long as I discard a card from my hand," Kirk watched as his Life Points increased to 3100 before his dragon was destroyed leaving him with 1100 Life Points.

Paul cursed under his breath, "Man I thought you're hidden card could destroy my monster so I held off on playing this, but I will go ahead, and summon my second Horus the Black Flame LV4(1600/1000) and play my last Level Up!"

"What?" Kirk and Virgil gasped at the same time as Paul's monster transformed into its Level 6 form, "I'm done," Paul stated as he folded his empty hand.

"There is no way…" Virgil whispered under his breath, "He's in a completely different league than Kirk, how can he possible come back from this."

Kirk looked down at his deck. _You've never let me down deck so come on. _Kirk put his fingers on his deck ready to draw, he slash-drew a card from his deck as small shockwave shot out from his body. No one took note of this.

"Ready to concede?" Paul asked.

Kirk looked down at the card he drew, "Not by a long shot," he set a monster hidden on the field.

Paul drew a card from his deck, "I'll have my Level 6 Horus attack your hidden monster!"

His monster quickly obeyed destroying the monster revealed as Kirk's own Masked Dragon (1400/1100).

"You know what I can do now right?" Kirk stated as another Masked Dragon appeared on the field in defense mode.

"Horus Level 8 attack his other Masked Dragon!" Paul yelled as his Dragon fired off another blast that ripped through the Masked Dragon, another one appeared on the field replacing it. "I end my turn and my Level 6 Horus evolves to Level 8!" Paul placed the monster card from his hand on his Duel Disk, his dragon glowed as it was replaced with another Horus the Black Flame Level 8.

Kirk quickly drew a card from his deck another small shockwave appeared under his feet. "I'll set a card."

Paul drew a card from his deck, "Now I won't make the same mistake again, I'll summon Spear Dragon(1900/0) in attack mode!" A small blue dragon with a long beak appeared on the field. "Now I'll have my Spear Dragon take out your Masked Dragon!" Paul yelled as his monster fired off a fire ball that ripped through Kirk's Masked Dragon, "And when Spear Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode it does piercing damage as well."(Kirk: 300) "Also because my Dragon attacked it is changed into defense mode."

"That's cool cause I use my Masked Dragon Special Ability to get my Troop Dragon(700/800), in defense mode of course," Kirk stated as he shuffled his deck and placed I back in his Duel Disk.

"I'll have one of my Horus attack your Troop Dragon!" Paul pointed as one of his dragon's destroyed Kirk's dragon.

"Now I can use my Troop Dragon special ability and summon another one from my deck, in defense mode," Kirk stated as another one appeared on the field.

"I'll destroy that one with my other Horus!" Paul stated as Kirk's dragon was destroyed again, another one appeared on the field.

"My turn," Kirk stated as he slash-drew another card from his deck, that same energy appeared again as he looked at the card. "Its been a great duel Paul, and I've had a lot of fun, but it ends this turn."

"How do you figure?" Paul asked.

"Simple, first off I'll summon another Red-Eyes Black Chick(800/500)," Kirk's little egg dragon appeared on the field.

"Wait then that must mean?"

"You're not the only one with more than one copy of a dragon in his deck," Kirk stated turning around the last card in his hand. "I summon my second Red-Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) in attack mode." Kirk's signature monster appeared on the field ready for battle.

"I don't see how you plan on winning this turn with that monster, you forget I got 2 Horus in its strongest form on the field," Paul stated.

"I know that, but my target is not your Horus, its your Spear Dragon," Kirk stated as his monster began to open up its mouth.

"But it is in defense mode…" Paul thought for a minute, "Unless…"

"Yes," Kirk stated revealing his hidden card, "Dragon's Rage will give my Red-Eyes Black Dragon the same piercing effect that your Spear Dragon has, and because its defense is only 0 that means…"

"I lose…" Paul stated as Kirk's Red-Eyes Black Dragon released its attack connecting with Paul's Spear Dragon and reducing his Life Points to zero.

"Wow!" Virgil stated jumping out of his seat and making his way over to Kirk, "That was impressive!"

Kirk quickly gathered up his cards from his Duel Disk and replaced his deck in its deck holder as Paul did the same. "Good Duel man."

"Same," Paul stated walking over to Kirk, he held out his hand, as Kirk shook it. "Consider this the start of a friendly rivalry, my fellow Dragon Tamer," and with that Paul headed out of the arena.

"So what now?" Virgil asked as he and Kirk turned back and headed out the opposite side of the arena.

"What now?" Kirk slapped his face, "Tell me you were paying attention during the Duel."

"Of course, all I learn is that you're a lot better than I think you are," Virgil calmly stated. _And how the hell am I going to compete against people this strong._

"You could be just as good," Kirk sighed, "The whole point of this was to help you get better, think of this as motivation."

Virgil thought for a second, "I guess…"

"Man you're turning into a lost cause," Kirk sighed, all of a sudden his stomach began to rumble. "Well I know what we will do now."

"You're already hungry?"

"A tough Duel always make me hungry," he stated as he walked out of the arena.

Virgil stood there shaking his head. _Who would have thought a card game can be so hard…well time to study.  
_

_Author's Note: Well there you have it, a new character is introduced and we get to see more of Kirk's Dueling Skill, and no Virgil is still the main character. Also I've got most of Season One of this story mapped out, but I could use a few O.C characters, so if you have any send me a message with the info of the character and deck they use as well as dorm, year or years in school personality likes and dislikes, I can't guarantee I will use them all but I will try to do my best. Now next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Sanctuary in the Sky Chapter 7-End of the Year Rematch. Brice is back and he is determined to take down Virgil, but what he gets may surprise him…_


	7. End of the Year Rematch

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Sanctuary in the Sky**

**By: DarkStormNoD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other related property

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven-End of the Year Rematch**

"And that is why it is important to weigh the cost of a card before you play it," Professor Ragan stated as he wrote out some notes on a white board.

Virgil was paying close attention to the teacher and was taking notes, he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Thompson," a few students in the class groaned, it had been about 2 weeks since Virgil had been in class and he always asked a lot of questions. Virgil noticed the groans but did not care, he figured if he was going to get better he needed to ask a lot of questions.

"What about cards like Jar of Greed? I mean it doesn't cost anything and you get a card."

Professor Ragan thought about it for a second, "Well you do have a good point there, but I believe if you think about it there is a cost for having a card like that in your deck, it just isn't as obvious as a card like Magic Jammer for instant," he paused, "If one was to examine exactly what you get from the card, first off you only get one card for activating the card, second it's a Trap Card meaning you have to wait until your opponents turn to even be able to use the card," he walked over to the board getting ready to write down what he had just said when, "In fact that would make an excellent report for everyone here, I would like each of you to write a 50 word essay on a card that has a cost, if the good outweighs the bad and anything that isn't apparent about the cost."

A loud single groan was heard throughout the classroom, Professor Ragan's eyes quickly darted to the student, Kirk who was both surprised that he was the only one to let out a groan, but also that he was so loud.

"Make that 100 words," Professor Ragan stated as the final bell for class rang.

Both Virgil and Kirk held there head down trying to avoid the glares of there fellow classmates as they made there way out of class.

"Thanks," Kirk stated once they were cleared of all there classmates.

"For what? You're the one that got us assigned a 100 word essay," Virgil adjusted his backpack on his back.

"Well if you didn't ask so many questions we wouldn't have gotten the assignment to begin with," Kirk stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm not as versed in this game as you master," Virgil stated sarcastically.

"Man you're lucky-" All of a sudden a loud beep was heard from Kirk's PDA. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

After a few moments, "Well?"

"Its Paul, he wants us to meet him at the Ra Yellow Cafeteria," Kirk put the PDA away.

"Huh? Did he say why?"

"Naw, but I got nothing better to do," Kirk walked out the school and turned the corner to head towards the Ra Yellow Cafeteria.

"What about that 100 word essay we just got assigned?" Virgil asked.

"I'm not worried about that, besides we've been in classes all day, we need to unwind," Kirk walked off towards the cafeteria, leaving Virgil to contemplate what to do.

Virgil let out a sigh, "Wait up man!"

* * *

Kirk and Virgil walked into the huge Ra Yellow Cafeteria, "Dude this place makes our Mesh Hall look like a small kitchen," Kirk stated looking around in awe.

There were plenty of Ra Yellow students enjoying an after school snack, "I don't see him anywhere?" Virgil stated as with all the students wearing yellow was making it difficult to find Paul.

"Well he's got to be in here somewhere," Kirk stated as he led the way further into the cafeteria.

As they continued along a very familiar voice called out, "You two!"

Kirk and Virgil immediately stopped in there tracks, and slowly turned around to see the Ra Yellow teacher who had stopped them a few weeks ago for being peeping toms.

"Hi," Kirk stated raising his hand up.

"You two aren't peeping are you?" she asked arms folded.

"No ma'am," Kirk quickly answered.

"Professor Mallard," she quickly corrected. "Now what business do you have in my cafeteria?"

"We're here to meet a friend," Virgil stated nervously.

"Who?" Professor Mallard stated surprised that two Slifer Reds would have anything to do with her Ra Yellow.

Kirk quickly scanned the room to see Paul waving over to him, "Him," and in one quick motion he bobbed around the Professor and walked over to Paul's table.

"Sorry," Virgil stated as he nodded towards the teacher and walked around her.

_I've got my eye on you two, _Professor Mallard thought as she continued to walk, making her way out of the cafeteria.

Virgil sat down next to Kirk across from Paul and…"Hey I know you!" He stated looking at the girl, who looked just like the girl they saw when Kirk pushed him into the bushes.

"Oh…umm…this…is Arnia," Kirk stated giving Virgil a dirty look.

"Yes, and you're name?" she asked her Russian Accent very strong.

"I'm Virgil, nice to meet you," Virgil held his hand out as she shook it. "Man you've got some grip," Virgil shook the pain out of his hand.

"Yeah, like I was telling Kirk she's an exchange student from the Academy up in Russia," Paul looked over at Arnia and smiled.

"So are you too…and item?" Virgil asked.

Kirk quickly slapped him in the back of the head, "Excuse my friend, he isn't use to interacting with people."

"Ouch man," Virgil rubbed the back of his head.

"It is fine," Arnia stated with little emotion, "He's ugly."

"Ouch," Paul stated lowering his head.

"Man that's harsh," Virgil mumbled under his breath.

"Its all cool," Paul stated with a smile, "We went over this last year, we're just friends."

"I heard you are strong," Arnia stated looking over at Kirk.

Kirk a bit surprise smiled, "So Paul told you about our duel huh?"

"Yes, he said you barely beat him, so I figured you must be strong," Arnia stated as she held up her Duel Disk.

"I accept," Kirk stated with a smile on his face.

* * *

Both Kirk and Arnia stood on opposite sides of the Ra Yellow Dueling Arena, though not as nice or as big as the Main Hall dueling arena, it was still nicer than the field the Slifer's had to Duel on.

"This should be good," Paul stated to Virgil, "Arnia's deck is pretty interesting one."

"Oh, what is it?" Virgil asked.

"There you are!" A very familiar voice yelled out from behind Virgil and Paul.

Everyone's attention quickly turned to the voice, "Brice!" Virgil stated surprised to see him there.

"Virgil I'm challenge you do a Duel! Right here, right now!" He pointed at Virgil.

"Uh…," Virgil swallowed, remembering what Professor Overton had discussed with him.

"Hey!" Kirk yelled from his side of the field, "Stop being a jerk and get off the field, I'm about to have a Duel."

"Like I care," Brice stated folding his arm.

Kirk clenched his fist, "Man if you know what's good for you…"

"Do you accept or are you still riding the high from that lucky draw you had at the end?" Brice stated ignoring Kirk and looked at Virgil.

"_You…wanted…to…see…me…father?" Brice nervously stated as he walked into Professor Overton's office._

"_Unfortunately," Professor Overton stated, his face hidden behind some papers he was grading._

_There was an short pause before, "I'm working and studying hard," Brice looked down at the ground as he mumbled._

"_I don't care what your doing," Professor Overton marked the paper with a B, "You are an embarrassment you know that?" _

"…" _Brice stared down at the ground._

"_So when were you going to tell me about your lost to that idiot of a Slifer?" Professor Overton stated finally looking up at his son, who continued to avoid eye contact, "He's in my class, he barely knows anything about the game and you lose to him?"_

"…_It…wasn't my fault, he got a lucky draw," Brice stumbled over his words._

"_You know how embarrassing it is to go into the weekly Teacher Meetings knowing my son is in Slifer Red, and a second one at that?" He didn't wait for a response, "Of course you don't, other wise you wouldn't be wearing that stupid uniform and losing to a complete amateur of a weakling. Get out of my sight."_

_Brice slowly turned around shaking uncontrollably._

"_One more thing, though you mother disapproves of this, if you don't' advance out of Slifer Red I'm pulling you out of the academy."_

Brice shook a little, "Well?" He stated a small crack in his voice.

"Leave him alone," Arnia stated from her spot on the field, "If you want to Duel then Duel me."

"Hey what about our match?" Kirk stated, "We were about to start."

"This won't take long," Arnia stated calmly.

"What did you say?" Brice stated through clenched teeth.

"I said Duel me, unless you are a coward."

Brice looked at Virgil then down at Arnia, "Fine, I'll show you, just because you beat me at the end of the year doesn't mean I cant win," he began to walk down towards the Dueling field, "I'll deal with you later, roommate," he looked back at Virgil.

"I'm sorry Kirk, I promise a rain check," Arnia looked at Kirk as he walked over to her.

"I want to say that's fine, but you got to beat this guys ass," Kirk stated as he snared at Brice who walked pass him and got in position.

Kirk joined Virgil and Paul in the stands as the two Duelist shuffled their decks and placed them in there Duel Disk, they both drew 5 cards from there deck.(Arnia: 4000)(Brice: 4000).

"Man I hate that Dude," Kirk stated as he sat next to Paul.

"Well consider this evening the playing field, it will allow you to see what kind of deck Arnia has since I told here you run a Red-Eyes Black Dragon Deck," Paul stated as Arnia drew a card from her deck giving her six.

"I will start off with Fox Fire(300/200) in defense mode," Arnia's small fox appeared on the field, it let out small yelp before hiding behind its tail. "And a hidden card will end my turn." A card appeared on the field face down behind her fox. "Now lets see if you've learned anything from our Duel last year," her eyes narrowed as she looked over at Brice who drew a card from his deck.

"Please, you're win was a fluke, I should be in Ra Yellow not you," Brice stated as he looked over his hand, "Now I summon my Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) in attack mode," Brice's cybernetic dragon appeared on the field looming over Arnia's small fox. "Now attack!" Brice's monster listened as it shot out a blast that ripped through Arnia's fox and kicked up a lot of dust. All of a sudden a huge fire ball flew from the dust and hit Brice square in the shirt. "What the?"(Brice: 3500)

"I will tell you 'what the'," Arnia stated as her face down card was flipped face up, "My Backfire Trap Card is activated anytime a Fire Attribute monster is destroyed in battle, it inflicts 500 points of damage to my opponent."

Brice shrugged off the move and took two cards from his hand, "I'll place two hidden cards."

"And now my Fox Fire returns to my field!" Arnia stated a small fire ball appeared on the field and her monster reappeared on the field, "At the End-Phase this monster is destroyed in battle it returns to the field.

"Wow, Arnia's got some good moves," Kirk commented. "That asshole Brice doesn't stand a chance."

"I told you Arnia's pretty good, we're currently tied in wins against each other," Paul looked at Brice who had a smug look on his face, "Brice doesn't stand a chance, just like last year."

Arnia drew a card from her deck, she looked it over before adding it to her hand, "You really haven't learned anything since our last Duel."

"There was nothing to learn, you're win was a fluke," Brice stated.

"Fine, I'll just have to beat you badly again I guess," Arnia pulled a card from her hand, "I'll sacrifice my Fox Fire to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch(2400/1000) in attack mode!" A huge ball of fire erupted around Fox Fire as it disappeared and the huge monarch appeared on the field. "Now when Thestalos is summoned to the field I get to randomly discard one card from your hand."

"I know how this works," Brice stated as Arnia pointed to his middle card, he turned it around to reveal another Cyber Dragon. "Now I take damage equal to my monsters level multiplied by 100."(Brice: 3000)

"Now, I'll have my Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch attack you're Cyber Dragon!" Arnia stated as her monster formed a huge fire ball in his hand.

"Not so fast!" Brice stated as he depressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I'll play, Cybernetic Hidden Technology," Brice stated as his purple bordered Trap revealed itself, "This card allows me to send one monster with 'Cyber Dragon' in its description or name to the Graveyard to destroy the attacking monster."

"But why would he do that?" Virgil asked as both monsters were destroyed in a brilliant light.

"Maybe his other face down card can help him?" Paul questioned.

"Now, I'll reveal my hidden card, "Call of the Haunted will bring back my Cyber Dragon," on cue the mechanical dragon returned, "What was that about me not learning?"

"You didn't," Arnia stated as her Backfire Trap glowed it shot out a fireball that hit Brice and knocked him over.(Brice: 2500)

"Damn, I forgot about that card," Brice dusted himself off as he stood back up, "Annoying."

"I'll play Premature Burial!" Arnia stated as a huge hole appeared in the middle of the field, her fire monarch reappeared on the field.(Arnia: 3200)

"Please I'll just destroy that again," Brice stated full of confidence.

"I'll finish with a hidden card," Arnia stated as a card appeared behind her monster.

Brice drew a card from his deck and smiled, "I'll play 7 Completed, this will increase my Cyber Dragon's attack by 700 giving it 2800 attack points and more than enough to take down your monster, so Cyber Dragon show her what you're made off!" Brice stated as a small 7 was etched into his monster, it opened its mouth and let out a blast aimed for Arnia's monster.

"Reveal hidden card!" Arnia stated as her card revealed itself, "Enchanted Javelin will increase my Life Points by your monster attack points, before my Thestalos is destroyed."

"No!" Brice yelled as his monster attack hit Arnia's Trap Card, before blowing through it and hitting Thestalos destroying it.(Arnia: 5600)

"And don't forget you also lose 500 Life Points due to my Backfire Trap Card," Arnia smiled as a fire ball hit Brice again.(Brice: 2000)

"Wow…she is good!" Virgil stated, "I mean she's held control of this duel since the start, I don't even think you could take her Kirk."

Kirk reached over and hit Virgil in the back of the head, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

_What the hell? That lucky bitch how did she manage to get such a lucky card. _Brice looked down at his hand, "I'm not done yet, I'll play a hidden card."

Arnia calmly drew a card from her deck giving her 3 cards to work with. "I'll summon Solar Flare Dragon(1500/1000) in attack mode," a long dragon with fire appeared on the field, "During each of the End Phases this monster is on the field you take 500 points of damage."

"Another monster with a burn effect, and if Brice attacks it he will lose 500 from Backfire," Virgil stated looking at the field.

"And I'll play Swords of Revealing Light," Arnia stated as a bunch of swords of light fell from the sky surrounding Brice and freezing his monsters, "I'm done." On cue Arnia's monster shot of a blast of fire that connected with Brice reducing his Life Points to 1500.

I'm not finish yet," Brice drew a card from his deck and looked at it. _No, not like last year, I'm stuck but I can increase my monsters and if I get my Mystical Space Typhoon I can destroy her swords. _"I'll play Monster Reborn, to revive my second Cyber Dragon!" Brice stated as his Cyber Dragon appeared on the field next to his first one. "I'm done."

"Good," Arnia drew a card from her deck, "I summon my Lava Golem(3000/2500) to your side of the field by sacrificing your two Cyber Dragons!"

"What?" Kirk stated surprised.

"Crap!" Brice stated as his Cyber Dragon's disappeared and a huge metal cage surrounded him, all of a sudden a huge molten monster materialized around him.

"What kind of card is that?" Virgil asked.

"Lava Golem is a cool monster, you can only summon it by sacrificing your opponents cards," Paul explained.

"But why would you want to give your opponent such a strong monster?"

"Simple, each and every Standby Stage the person who control's the card takes 1000 points of damage," Paul explained, and since Swords of Revealing Lights still has two more turns unless Brice finds a way to destroy it and get to Arnia's Life Points he's lost."

"Now I'll switch my Solar Flare Dragon to defense mode, and place one last card face down," she stated as a card appeared on the field.

Before Brice could draw a card, he was hit by Solar Flare Dragon with another fire ball, as he drew a card a small bit of lava fell off his Lava Golem hitting him in the shoulder he yelled out in pain.(Brice: 500)

"Ready to concede?" Arnia asked arms folded.

"No in fact I'm turning this around!" he stated as he played is drawn card, "Mystical Space Typhoon will destroy your Swords of Revealing Lights!" A huge vortex flew out of his card aimed for Arnia's card.

"Reveal Trap, Magic Drain," Arnia calmly stated, "Now you must discard a Spell Card from your hand otherwise your Mystical Space Typhoon is destroyed.

"What?" Brice stated looking down at his hand, all he had was monsters in his hand. _No I can't lose again! _He watched as his Mystical Space Typhoon exploded.

"Done?" Arnia asked.

Brice stood there completely stunned, he slowly nodded his head, _I'm about to lose, this is worst than my lost to Virgil. No that one I didn't see it coming, this one…this one…._

Arnia quickly drew a card from her hand and ended her turn, causing her Solar Flare Dragon to blast Brice causing his Life Points to drop to zero.

Paul, Kirk and Virgil joined Arnia down on the field as Brice just stood there still staring at the field.

"What's his problem?" Paul asked.

"Don't ask me," Kirk stated looking at Arnia, "I look forward to Dueling you."

Virgil walked over to Brice, "Hey…I know your mad but…"

"Get the hell away from me!" Brice stated snapping out of his trance and snarling at Virgil.

"Dude its just-"

"He's pathetic?" A deep older voice stated from behind everyone.

"D…dad?" Brice face turned pale. _Has he just seen me lose._

"What did you say?" Virgil stated narrowing his eyes.

"He's pathetic, and embarrassment to me and to my name," Professor Overton stated looking at his son, "I told you to get out of Slifer Red or else…and you go out and lose again!"

"Dad…I'm-" Brice caught himself as he started to breakdown.

"Professor Overton stop," Virgil pleaded.

"How dare you talk to a teacher like that, you've got no room to talk you don't deserve to be here either," Professor Overton stated.

Brice started to shake and then tears started to flow down his face.

"Brice…" Virgil looked at him.

"Pathetic!" Professor Overton yelled as Brice spun around and ran full speed out of the arena completely embarrassed.

"Wow," Kirk whispered under his breath.

"That…that…," Virgil whispered under his breath, his face held down he started to shake.

"Hey man you okay?" Paul stated looking at him.

Virgil slowly lifted his head up, "Professor Overton," his voice started off softly, "I challenge you to a duel!" His eyes narrowed as he gave the Professor an intense look.

"Challenge from you," he let out a laugh, "It wouldn't even be a warm-up."

"Dude are you out of your mind?" Paul asked Virgil.

"I don't have time to Duel students," Professor Overton stated making his way out of the arena.

"Coward!" Virgil yelled.

Everyone's eyes opened surprised.

"You better get him under control," Professor Overton stated as he continued to walk out of the arena.

"Dude calm down," Kirk stated putting his hands on Kirk's shoulders as he began to relax, "Its not your problem."

"Its…its just that…"

"It's a family thing, you shouldn't put your nose in it," Arnia stated matter-of-factly.

_Is that what's its like to have a father? I guess I'm lucky I've never known mine. _

_Authors Note: There you have it Chapter 7. This will be the last chapter as I will be taking a week off. FYI for everyone who has submitted OC characters, thanks as you should start to see a few appear in the coming weeks. I've decided to revamp the direction of this story due to the OC's so stay tuned. Thank's to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, it really helps to keep an author motivated._


	8. Man with a Plan

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Sanctuary in the Sky**

**By: DarkStormNoD**

**Chapter Eight-Man with a Plan**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other related property

* * *

**  


"You are out of your mind!" Kirk gasped as milk came pouring out of his nose. "Gah why do you wait until I'm drinking to say something so propitious?"

"What's so propitious about challenging Professor Overton to a Duel?" Virgil stated, it was a Monday morning the week after Professor Overton had embarrassed Brice in front of Virgil, Kirk, Paul and Arnia.

"For one, you've been sulking every time you see anyone here duel, because you think you cant hold your own against anyone," Kirk wiped the milk off his shirt and sighed, "Now look I'm going to have to run back to dorm and change my shirt."

"You'll be alright," Virgil sighed, "And I don't sulk."

"Like hell you don't," Kirk stated, "Besides what is Dueling Professor Overton going to give you, or that asshole Brice for that matter."

Virgil scratched his head, "Don't know."

"Besides, have you even seen Brice since that day? I mean he is our roommate and he has been MIA."

"I'm just saying, I don't know, I guess," Virgil sighed unable to explain himself.

"Listen its no business or yours anyway, it's a family thing," Kirk stood up, "I'm going to head back to the dorm to change, don't go challenging a former Pro-Duelist while I'm gone."

Virgil just shook his head, "Whatever man."

* * *

"Man what a tool," Kirk sighed as he put on a new undershirt, this one was white and had a emblem of a Red Eyes Black Dragon in the middle, he threw on his Slifer Red jacket and was about to make his way to the door when…

"So the _Ass _has a child's shirt," Brice stated as he walked into the room.

"Move it, I don't have time for this," Kirk stated through clenched teeth.

"This dump of a room is just as much mine," Brice stated making his way over to the dresser, he made no bones bumping into Kirk as he did.

"What the hell you think you doing?" Kirk immediately got into Brice's face.

"You need to back off," Brice stated looking up at Kirk directly in the eye. "Besides if you lay a finger on me I'll have you expelled."

Kirk eyes soften up a bit as what Brice said was computed in his head, he slowly backed away from Brice and began to make his way out of the door, "And to think, Virgil wants to duel your Dad because he embarrassed you," with that Kirk shook his head as he walked out of the door.

_Challenge my father? _Brice thought as he continued to look out of the door even though Kirk was not there.

* * *

"I think its stupid," Paul looked at Virgil as they walked towards the Ra Yellow teaching area, Virgil had run into Paul on his way to his first class, "Besides I don't think you'll stand a chance against him."

Virgil let out a sigh, "I know I'm not that good but," he paused, "I don't think its right what Professor Overton said to Brice."

"I agree," Paul sighed, "But still you've got to ask yourself is it really your place. I mean it seems more like a family thing."

"That's what Kirk said, but I don't know, I've never had a family of my own and I just can't see why a dad would treat his son like that."

Paul paused surprised at what Kirk had said, "You're an orphanage?"

Virgil looked over at him, "Yes, I've been in foster care my whole life, I don't know anything about my parents, but I would kill to know about them."

"Well that explains a lot," Paul stated, "I mean every Dad wants to see there kid succeed in everything they do."

"But to say he's an embarrassment in front of everyone?"

"Well some fathers want it so much for their kid, they don't realize when there pushing their kid," he looked over at Virgil who was analyzing everything he was saying.

"So I guess you and Kirk are right, it is a family thing," Virgil let out a sigh. _But still, why do I feel like I should do something._

"Well this is where we part ways, see you after classes today," Paul walked away from Virgil, he stopped and turned his head around, "And don't go challenging former Pro-Duelist to duels."

* * *

Virgil spent most of his class staring off into space as he watched Professor Overton went over the homework from the weekend, _How could he do that in front of everyone._

"_He's pathetic, and embarrassment to me and to my name," Professor Overton stated looking at his son, "I told you to get out of Slifer Red or else…and you go out and lose again!"_

"_Dad…I'm-" Brice caught himself as he started to breakdown._

"_Professor Overton stop," Virgil pleaded._

"_How dare you talk to a teacher like that, you've got no room to talk you don't deserve to be here either," Professor Overton stated._

_Brice started to shake and then tears started to flow down his face._

"_Brice…" Virgil looked at him._

"_Pathetic!" Professor Overton yelled as Brice spun around and ran full speed out of the arena completely embarrassed._

_I just can't believe a father would treat is son like that…_

"Mr. Thompson!" Professor Overton yelled at the top of his lungs.

Virgil quickly shoot up in his seat being brought back to reality, "Y-yes?"

"You feel like joining us on this planet?" a few students in the class chuckled, "You _especially _need to pay attention, don't let me catch you caught in in la-la land again!"

"And why should I bother listening to you?" Virgil asked smugly. _What the hell are you doing?_

Professor Overton stopped and slowly turned around, "What did you say?"

_Virgil stop, don't- _"You heard me, why should I bother listening to you?"

"Because Mr. Thompson, someone of your Dueling Level can use all the help he can get," Professor Overton stated. "Now I would hold my tongue if I was you before-"

"What? You give me detention? Why don't we Duel?" Virgil folded his arms.

The anger in Professor Overton was becoming apparent as he responded to Virgil, "I don't need to Duel students."

"Unless…you're scared of losing to a lowly Slifer?" Virgil asked. _Virgil what the hell are you doing? You're going to get expelled! _As Virgil's conscience battled with what he was outwardly stating.

"Once again Mr. Thompson, I don't need to Duel students, especially those with as little knowledge of the game as you," Professor Overton stated through clenched teeth.

"For someone with so much experience, why is it your son is still in Slifer?"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, "Mr. Thompson!" He slammed his fist down on the table, "You disrespect me and bring up my hack of a son?"

Some of the students in the class started murmuring as they continued to watch this defiance go on. "There's nothing wrong with your son, you're the one embarrassed with him, that's why you said those hateful things to him."

"Well if he's not so bad then, why not you two Duel me?" Professor Overton stated confidently, "And because of your disrespect to me and your fellow classmates, if you two lose this duel not only will I pull him out of Slifer Red, but you will spend your 3 years in that dorm."

_Geez, guess you got what you wanted Virgil. _"Fine I accept the terms."

"Good, now its up to you, to convince my son to join you two, I will make the proper preparation as I think this is a teachable moment to the class to have this set up after school on Friday," the bell to signal the end of class rang, "And one more thing Mr. Thompson, if my son doesn't show up, you forfeit the match."

* * *

"You have got to be joking right?" Kirk stated as he caught up to Virgil at the end of classes.

"About what?"

"Don't about what me? When I overhear how a certain Slifer Red student challenged a Professor a Duel, I wonder who they are talking about?"

Virgil winced, "News travel fast huh?"

"You think?"

"Where's that idiot?" Virgil and Kirk quickly spun around to see Paul and Arnia walking up to him, he walked pass Kirk and punched Virgil in the stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"What…was…that…for?" Virgil asked between gasp for air.

"You challenging Professor Overton to a Duel," Paul stated shaking the slight sting out of his fist.

"I believe that it was not a wise decision," Arnia calmly stated, "Only a fool with little experience would challenge a season vet of the Pro-League's to a Duel."

"I tried talking him out of it," Kirk stated letting out a sigh.

"So did I," Paul nodded his head.

"Well I guess, I shouldn't tell you about the stipulations," Virgil mumbled under his breath.

Kirk let out a sigh, "What now?"

"I have to win the Duel, because if I lose he's going to pull Brice out of Duel Academy and I'll be stuck in Slifer Red no matter what kind of improvements I make."

"You ass," Kirk stated he felt like punching Virgil after hearing that, he turned away from his friend.

"And I've got to get Brice to Duel as my partner otherwise I forfeit the match," Virgil quickly ran through the last four words of that statement.

"You're an idiot," Arnia calmly stated.

"Thanks…" a sarcastic Virgil sighed.

"Can you blame her, you've got a dead weight as a partner," Kirk matter-of-factly stated.

"Besides how are you going to get Brice to agree to be you're partner?" Paul asked.

"Well you see," Virgil paused trying to figure out an answer, "I don't know."

"I take it back, your not a fool, your just plain stupid," Arnia turned and began to walk away, "It makes no more sense to talk to you."

"Dude, you better figure out something," Paul stated following Arnia, "I'll see you two later."

As they disappeared over the hill, Kirk looked back at his friend, "Dude, I don't know, I mean I'll back you up but…how do you know Brice will help you, I mean he's got to know his father better than anyone else, there is no way he's going to help you."

* * *

Virgil sat down at the Slifer Red Mesh Hall, it was empty as it was about 9 at night. _I wonder if he got my message? _He thought as he took a sip of his canned soda in front of him.

The door on the far side of the Mesh Hall open letting in the sounds of nature as a familiar person walked through the doors, and walked up to Virgil.

"Brice," Virgil stated standing up as he recognized the second year Slifer Red.

"I got your message," he stated as he sat down, Virgil did the same, "I already know about your plans to Duel my father, and I heard about him accepting the match."

"Man news travel fast, then you know about everything?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, and my answer is no, you got yourself in this mess, you get yourself out," Brice stood up and turned to walked out of the Mesh Hall.

"Wait," Virgil stated, "You're not going to even give it a thought?"

"I did," Brice stated his back turned to Virgil, "Why would I help the newbie who lucky beat me?"

Virgil went to say something but held his tongue.

"Just what I thought," Brice stated as he continued to walk out of the Mesh Hall.

"Because, no one deserves to be talk to like that, especially from there father!"

Brice stopped, he slowly turned around and narrowed his eyes, "Its none of your business, I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me."

Virgil was surprised by Brice's answer, "I just wanted to help."

"Help? You've got the whole school talking about how some first year is calling out some teacher, and I'm mention as the reason why, because I'm a second year Slifer," a small tear fell down Brice's face.

Virgil let out a low gasp in surprise, "You've got to understand, that's not what I was trying to do. It just-"

"Does it really matter!" Brice held out his hand and slapped the tear off his cheek.

Virgil let out a sigh, "Look all I'm saying is, no father should talk to their son the way he did to you. I may not no anything about that, seeing as I've never meet my father or mother, but-"

"Once again," Brice stated interrupting Virgil, "Its got nothing to do with you."

Virgil looked down at his canned soda, "You're right, its none of my business, but I figured if you Duel your father maybe he will stop calling you an embarrassment and putting you down."

"You don't know my father," Brice looked away from Virgil and up at the ceiling, "He's a former Pro-Duelist, he at one point was ranked number one in America, so because I'm not living up to his expectation, why would he want to say anything but what he has said about me."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Virgil asked, "Why do you have to live up to his expectation. He should be happy for his son, at least that what I think."

Brice let out a sigh, "Look, you're the first person to actually give a crap about me, but I can't, there is no way we can beat him I've seen all his Duel's from his Pro-League days and there is no way we can do it. So my answer is no." He started to walk out of the Mesh Hall.

"Well, just to let you know, I'm going to be there this Friday to Duel him, and if you don't show up, oh well, I'll live with my decision," Virgil stated with a half hearted enthusiasm.

"Well I guess you'll be my roommate for the next two years," Brice stated as he continued to walk out of the Mesh Hall.

_Great Virgil, what the hell have you got yourself into now.

* * *

_

Virgil made his way up to his dorm room only to see Kirk standing outside the door arms folded. "So what did he say?"

"He said no," Virgil let out a sigh, "Guess you were right overall."

"No I wasn't," Kirk unfolded his arms, "Look when I found out what was going on I was pissed don't get me wrong, but I was wrong."

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "How were you wrong? I'm the one about to lose the ability to move up in dorm before I even get to Friday."

"No you won't," Kirk stated, "Because if I lose as your partner then we'll both be stuck in Slifer Red."

"What?" Virgil gasped, "How?"

"I went and had a talk with the Chancellor," Kirk stated, "He's a real nice guy, anyway when he found about the second stipulation that if Brice didn't show up you would forfeit he flipped out. Anyway to make a long story short he called Professor Overton and stated that you could have any partner of your choosing, so I told him I would take the punishment if I could be your partner."

Virgil eyes began to water, "Dude you are an awesome friend."

"Yeah, you could say that," Kirk walked over to the end of the balcony and looked out the window.

Virgil looked at his friend, "But I can't allow you to do that. You need to do good here to get into the Pro-League."

"Yeah, you're right, I do need to do good to get into the Pro-League, so why not Duel a former number one, I mean, if anything, we do good and lose it will look on my resume," Kirk looked back at his friend, "Not that that will happen."

"Kirk…" Virgil's voice trailed off, "Thanks."

"No problem, now we got a Duel to prepare for!" Kirk smiled at his friend as he opened the door to their room, "Lets work on our decks."

"Yeah, you're right," Virgil stated following him inside, as soon as the door closed Brice walked around the corner from his hiding spot.

_Fools, they don't stand a chance against my father, even handicapped. _Brice thought as he looked into the night sky.

* * *

By the middle of the week word had spread throughout the entire campus about the upcoming Duel, Virgil spent most of his time blanked out in class thinking about the upcoming Duel, he walked into his last class of the day to see Professor Ragan already there setting up for class, he looked up to see Virgil.

"Hello Mr. Thompson," Professor Ragan looked at Virgil.

"Oh, I guess I'm early," Virgil said with a sigh.

"No its good, I wanted to have a word with you," Professor Ragan signaled for Virgil to join him at his desk.

Virgil made his way over to Professor Ragan's desk, "Yes sir."

"I know this is no surprise to you, but everyone is a buzzed about your upcoming match against Professor Overton," Professor Ragan stated.

"Yeah," Virgil let out a sigh, "I didn't realize everyone would make a big deal about it."

"Well its not to often the Professor's at the academy Duel students," Professor Ragan finished putting down his papers, "I had heard that it was a handicap match, with Kirk as your partner."

"Yeah, well I was suppose to have Brice as my partner, but he declined," Virgil thought back to the meeting he had with Brice earlier in the week.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to say good luck," Professor Ragan stated, "Don't take Professor Overton for granted, he is a former number one ranked Duelist."

"Yeah, I know Brice told me, he thinks no student at this academy stands a chance against him," Virgil slowly repeated the statement Brice had made.

Professor Ragan shook his head, "Virgil, no one is unbeatable, don't forget that."

Virgil digested what Professor Ragan had stated as a few students started to make there way into their seats. "Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem, now I would pay special attention to class to help you prepare," Professor Ragan stated.

"I will," Virgil walked away from the Professor and took his place at his desk.

* * *

"You two are a bunch of fools," Arnia calmly stated. Virgil, Kirk, Paul and Arnia were walking towards the dorms at the end of the day.

"It's good to see we have a vote of confidence," Kirk stated walking backwards in front of the three.

"It's not a vote you need," Paul stated, "I mean, have you looked at this guys resume?"

"Yeah, trust me, we've researched him," Virgil let out a frustrated sigh.

"So you both know that you have a snowball's chance in hell of beating him?" Paul asked.

"We could take him," Kirk turned around and continued to walk.

"Dude, I couldn't take him," Paul stated matter-of-factly.

"Just because you don't have a Duelist Heart doesn't mean we don't," Kirk stated.

"Were you not also trying to convince him to not do this, and now you are on his team trying to pump him up with dumb propaganda?" Arnia asked.

"Its not propaganda, besides I realized I should be backing up my best friend instead of belittling him," Kirk gave the thumbs up as he continued to walk.

Paul thought about what Kirk had just said.

"That's stupid," Arnia interjected.

"No its not," Paul shook his head disagreeing with Arnia, who looked at him surprised. "I still don't think you stand a chance, word on the street is Professor Overton is going to use the deck that got him to number one status, but I will back you two up."

"Stupid American's," Arnia shook her head, as they reached a fork in the road for them to go there separate ways she turned back, "Don't go losing badly."

"We won't," Kirk smiled as she turned around and walked away.

"Hey Virgil," Virgil turned to Paul, "I mean what I say, I'll back you two up."

"Thanks," Virgil stated nodding at his friend as he walked towards the male dorms. "You think they mean it."

"Yeah," Kirk stated placing his hand on his friends shoulder, "Now we go and get ready for the most important Duel of our lives."

_Author's Note: Well so much for a full week off, sorry for no Duel in this Chapter. Next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Sanctuary in the Sky Handicap Match, Students vs. Teacher! Once again I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my fic so far it really helps keep a guy motivated._


	9. Handicap Match, Students vs Teacher

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Sanctuary in the Sky**

**By: DarkStormNoD**

**Chapter Nine- Handicap Match, Students vs. Teacher**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other related property**  


**********

* * *

**

"Today's the big day," Kirk stated with a smile as he shuffled through his deck, "You ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be I guess," Virgil stated with a sigh, he stared at his breakfast.

"What's wrong no appetite?"

"Yeah, I'm just real nervous," Virgil pushed his plate aside, "I mean what the hell was I thinking?"

"You weren't," a familiar voice stated behind Kirk and Virgil.

Kirk immediately spun around to face Brice, "What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to get a good look at the two permanent Slifers," he let out a low chuckle, "You two are fools."

"You son of a-" Kirk jumped up ready to deck Brice in the face when Virgil jumped up between him.

"Dude, he's not worth it."

Kirk let out an expletive under his breath, "And to think you stood up for this asshole."

"I didn't ask him to," Brice calmly stated, "Why would I go into a Duel knowing I was about to lose."

"We're not going to lose," Kirk made a fist, "Get the hell out of here before I put my fist in your mouth."

"Whatever, have fun," Brice began to walk away.

Virgil looked over at his friend who was about ready to blow his top. "Listen at least if we win this will help our rank at the school."

Brice stopped after hearing what Virgil said, he then slowly continued to walk away.

That statement got Kirk to calm down, "Yeah, its just he really gets under my skin," he let out a frustrated grunt, "I still don't see why you stuck your neck out for that guy."

The Chancellor of the school let out a sigh, "I hate to cut classes short today, but I believe it is the right thing to do." He took his seat as he looked over at the two heads of the Ra Yellow Dorms. He rubbed his pepper colored hair or what he had left of it as he was a bit stress. "Its just I can't believe Professor Overton would come up with these kind of stipulations."

Professor Ragan let out a sigh, he also hated that classes were cut early today so students could come to the Main Dueling Arena and see the match, "With all due respect Chancellor Witherspoon, it _is _Professor Overton."

"Well," Professor Mallard interrupted, "it was those two boys who agreed to the terms," a bit of malice was in her voice.

"I suppose," Chancellor Witherspoon grunted. From his sky box he could see students began to file into their seats, "The rest of the facility should be here shortly," he turned to Professor Ragan, "I would like you to do the honors of introducing the Duelist and letting the student body know about the terms."

"I don't believe that is necessary, from what I've heard from my girls they already know what's going on," Professor Mallard stated matter-of-factly.

"Still I think it should be done, just incase," he looked over at Professor Mallard through the top of his eyes.

* * *

Right outside the arena, a nervous Virgil was pacing back and forth, adjusting his Duel Disk on his arm as he looked down at the ground.

"Dude, relax," Kirk said a little annoyed with Virgil constant moving.

"Relax? Did you see how many people are in there?" Virgil let out a little gasp as if he was having a hard time breathing.

"Dude, get a hold of yourself," a voice stated from behind Virgil.

"Paul?" Virgil stated surprised to see him standing behind him.

"You're so nervous you didn't even notice me walk up to you," Paul shook his head.

"Where's your partner in crime?" Kirk asked.

"Arnia, I asked her to come for support, she scoffed at me and told me you two are stupid," Paul stated with a smile on his face. "She's like that."

"I figured as much," Kirk stated as he looked out into arena as it was completely packed, he looked up at the main stage as Professor Ragan was making his way out to the middle, "Its about to start."

_Get a grip Virgil…_ Virgil swallowed the huge lump in his throat as he looked at the arena.

"Well I just wanted to wish you two good luck," Paul stated as he started to walk away from his friends, "I'm going to get in my seat, don't let me down, especially you Dragon Tamer."

Virgil began to walk into the overpass as Kirk turned to follow his friend when…

"Hey, hold on," a voice stated from behind Kirk.

Kirk turned around and let out a small gasp.

* * *

"Now," Professor Ragan stated into his microphone, he had finished explaining the rules of the Duel as was about to introduce the Duelist. "Without further ado, let me introduce, Professor Overton!"

On cue, Professor Overton walked out from the underpass and made his way onto the Dueling platform, he made little eye contact with anyone as he handing Professor Ragan his deck, who took it and shuffled it before handing it back to him. He placed it in his Duel Disk, which was an Obelisk Blue official academy disk.

"Now to introduce his opponents, first we have from the Slifer Red Drom, Virgil Thompson!" Professor Ragan pointed to the opening as Virgil nervously made his way to the Dueling platform, he darted his eyes from side to side as he walked up to Professor Ragan, who held out his hand, "Deck."

"Oh…sorry…" Virgil pulled out his deck and handing it to the Professor who shuffled it and handed it back to him. "Thanks…" Virgil looked down field at Professor Overton who had a small smirk on his face. He turned to walk back to his side of the field when he suddenly bumped into… "Brice?"

"Move aside," Brice stated pushing Virgil aside and walking over to a confused Professor Ragan.

"Uh..Brice…but we had heard you had declined the Duel," Professor Ragan stated surprised.

"I did, but something someone told me changed my mind," he handed the Professor his deck, he hesitated and looked over at Virgil.

_Did, did I get through to him? _Virgil turned to see Kirk standing at the edge of the Dueling platform, he gave him the thumbs up. Virgil turned back to Professor Ragan and nodded.

"Well folks, it seems that Brice Overton will be dueling in Kirk Dario's place," he stated as he handing Brice back his deck.

"Thanks," Brice stated staring at his father, he turned and walked back to his side of the field across from Virgil.

"Now the Duel will be as followed, each player will start off with the normal 4000 Life Points, because Professor Overton agreed to it being handicapped he will not receive any additional Life Points to compensate him, additionally there is to be no sharing of strategy and cards that are not on the field, the turns will start with Virgil then Brice then Professor Overton, does everyone understand?" He looked over at Professor Overton who activated his Duel Disk and nodded.(Overton: 4000)

"Yes," Virgil and Brice stated at the same time activating their respective Duel Disk.(Virgil: 4000)(Brice: 4000)

"Then Duel!" Professor Ragan stated as he quickly exited the Dueling Field, as all players drew their hands.

"Okay," Virgil stated as he drew his sixth card. _I can't believe Brice actually decided to Duel. _He glanced at the card before adding it to his hand. _Now all I got to do is not screw this up._

"Hey don't get in my way or screw this up," Brice stated venom in his words.

"Huh?" Virgil was surprised by his statement.

"You heard me, the only reason I'm out here is to help my rank, if I can beat my father my rank will get me out of these insult of a uniform," Brice folded his arms.

Professor Overton let out a laugh, "Don't tell me he's convinced you that you can beat me, that is completely absurd, you two don't stand a chance of beating me and you know it."

Brice didn't respond.

"Exactly," Professor Overton stated, "I'm sick of you making me look like a fool at this school because of your low rank, so once I finish this Duel you'll be back at home not embarrassing me."

"Father, I'm not going to lose, and I'll use this Duel to prove to all the people who laugh at me behind my back that it was bad luck that got me where I am!"

"Brice…" Virgil was surprised at Brice's determination.

"Dude stop staring at me and play already!" Brice stated annoyed at Virgil.

"Hey, you don't have to be mean about it," Virgil let out a sigh, _What did you get yourself into…_ "I'll summon my Rapid-Fire Magician(1600/1200) in defense mode," Virgil's magician appeared on the field in a defense stance, "And on hidden card," a Duel monster's card appeared behind his monster.

Brice slash-drew a card from his deck and looked at it, "I'll play my Mechanicalchaser(1850/800) in attack mode, and I will play a hidden card," first Brice's mechanical yellow robot with multiply arms and a staff appeared on the field then a Duel monster's card appeared behind the monster.

"Pathetic," Professor Overton stated as he drew a card from his deck, "Perfect, I'll summon my Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) to the field in attack mode of course!" He smiled as his long mechanical dragon appeared on the field.

"What Cyber Dragon?" Virgil was surprised to see the monster on the field.

Kirk made his way up to where Paul and Arnia were sitting, "Good of you to join us." Paul stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah," Kirk let out a sigh as he sat down, "I'm just as surprised as you two are."

"If you ask me, I think you screwed your friend," Arnia calmly stated, "Brice is a very bad duelist."

"Well I can agree with you on that," Kirk stated.

"Then why the hell did you let him Duel with Virgil?" Paul asked.

"Because one, that is what Virgil wanted, and two," Kirk looked down at a worried Virgil, "I know even with Brice he will win."

"You idiot, you didn't know he uses Cyber Dragon?" Brice was completely surprise, "Stay out of my way."

"I'll play a Spell Card known as Different Dimension Capsule," Professor Overton stated as he slid the card into his Duel Disk.

"This move…" Brice stated under his breath.

Virgil had heard what Brice had stated and looked at Professor Overton, "What does it do?"

"Simple,' Professor Overton stated as a sarcophagus appeared on his side of the field, "I can put a card from my deck in here," he picked a card from his deck and placed it in the capsule, and shuffled his deck, "And in two turns I can add the card to my hand."

_What did he put in there? _Virgil wondered as Professor Overton continued his turn.

"Son, I'm going to spare you this attack, only because I've got bigger plans for you," he looked over at Virgil, "Cyber Dragon attack his Rapid-Fire Magician!" With that command Professor Overton's dragon fired off a blast that ripped through Virgil's monster, "Just as easy as I thought." He placed a hidden card on the field and signaled to Virgil to take his turn.

Virgil slowly drew a card from his deck, _I can't believe he uses Cyber Dragon, I mean come on, what the heck am I suppose to do. _Virgil looked at the card he had drawn, "I'll play another hidden card," another card appeared next to his already set one. "And I'll summon my Silent Magician LV4(1000/1000) in attack mode!" Virgil's small magician appeared on the field. _I hope the card that I got from Kirk can help me._

"That's all you can do?" Brice stated as he drew a card from his deck, "I guess I can't expect much from a rookie," he reached over to his Duel Disk as his hidden card revealed itself. "I'll play 7 Completed to pump up my Mechanicalchaser's attack by 700 making it the strongest monster on the field," Brice looked over at his father expecting him to be worried. "I know you didn't attack me because you thought my hidden card would hurt your Cyber Dragon, but now its going to cost you! Mechanicalchaser destroy his monster!"

It was Professor Overton's turn to activate a card, "You still have not learned, I'll play the trap Attack Reflector Unit!"

"Attack Reflector Unit?" Virgil questioned.

"Yes, it allows me to send a Cyber Dragon from my field to the graveyard, and in exchange I can summon my Cyber Barrier Dragon(800/2800) from my hand or deck, and this one is coming from my deck!" A brilliant light shined on the field as Professor Overton's current Cyber Dragon was replaced with a modified version in defense mode.

"I call off my attack," Brice yelled as his monster returned to his side of the field, "I'm done."

"Pathetic," Professor Overton stated as he drew a card from his deck, he looked over at Virgil's Silent Magician as it glowed.

"Since you draw a card, my magician gains 500 attack points," Virgil stated as his monster attack increased to 1500.

"Next I'll summon my Proto-Cyber Dragon(1100/800) to the field in attack mode!" The Professor's smaller version of Cyber Dragon appeared on the field, "Now I'll play Monster Reborn to get back my original Cyber Dragon(2100/1600), also in attack mode!"

"Why is he doing all this?" Virgil asked himself aloud.

"You idiot, Proto-Cyber Dragon is considered Cyber Dragon while its on the field! He's going to fuse his Cyber Dragons!" Brice barked.

"Crap!" Virgil stated realizing what was about to happen.

"That's the first thing you've got right in a long time my son," Professor Overton stated as he played Polymerization, Virgil watched in horror as Professor Overton's two monsters glowed and joined together. "Now say hello to Cyber Twin Dragon(2800/2100)!"

Virgil just looked at the monster as it appeared on the field, "Great," he said less than enthused.

"Now I'll have my Cyber Twin Dragon take out your Mechanicalchaser!" Professor Overton stated as his monster let out a blast that ripped through Brice's monster.(Brice: 3750) "Now for its second attack, take out Silent Magician!" Professor Overton's monster brought its head back to attack.

"Reveal hidden card!" Virgil stated as the card he set last turned flipped up, "Magical Arm Shield!" A huge arm shot out of the card that grabbed Professor Overton's Cyber Barrier Dragon and pulled it in front of Virgil's monster easily deflecting the attack.

"I'll play my last card face down," Professor Overton stated unimpressed, "You got luck there Mr. Thompson."

"I can't believe you didn't help me out," Brice stated through gritted teeth.

Virgil just looked over at him, "What? You told me to stay out of your way."

"I see how it is," Brice stated looking back at his father.

Virgil drew a card from his deck as Professor Overton's Cyber Barrier Dragon returned to his side of the field. _Okay, this is bad, I mean I was able to beat Brice's Cyber Twin Dragon but he was nowhere as good as his father. _He looked over at his Silent Magician. _If I can just keep him alive for two more of the Professor's turn he will be the strongest on the field. _"I'll pass."

"This is bad," Paul stated as he watched Brice draw a card. "I mean it doesn't look like there is any teamwork between the two of them."

"Brice is a fool who never would ask for help," Arnia stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but there going to need teamwork if their going to beat Professor Overton," Paul looked over at Kirk, "Don't tell me you still think they can win?" Kirk didn't answer as Brice began his turn.

"Father," Brice stated as he closed his eyes, "You're not the only one with a Cyber Twin Dragon!" Brice held up from his hand his Polymerization and two Cyber Dragons as his Cyber Twin Dragon appeared on the field rearing to go.

"Alright!" Virgil stated as the dragon let out a roar.

"I don't know why you're cheering," Professor Overton stated, "Both of our monsters have equal attack strength meaning that if they battle they will both be destroyed."

"Who's to say their attack strength is equal?" Brice stated as he took a Spell Card from his hand and placed it in his Duel Disk, "Limiter Removal will double all machine monster I control attack power!"

"That's 5600 attack points!" Virgil exclaimed.

"Now to take out your pathetic Cyber Twin Dragon!" Brice yelled as his monster began to get ready to attack.

"Always one step behind," Professor Overton stated as he revealed his hidden card, "De-Fusion will split your Cyber Twin Dragon back into its separate components!"

"Damn!" Brice yelled as his monsters returned to its separated form.

"Unbelievable," Paul exclaimed.

_Damn, he is always in my head, how the hell did he know I was going to do that. _"Lucky move," Brice stated as he also played his last card in his hand face down.

Professor Overton drew a card from his deck, a small smile crept up on his face, "It has been two turns since I play my Different Dimension Capsule meaning I get the card that I put in their now!"

"And my Magician also gains another 500 attack points because you drew a card," Virgil stated as his magician's attack increased to 2000.

"It doesn't matter, because I activate Super Polymerization," he smiled as soon as he discarded one card from his hand both of Brice's Cyber Dragon exploded.

"Damn just as I thought," Brice stated.

"With this card, I can send from either side of the field monsters listed on a fusion material monster to the graveyard to summon a fusion monster," Professor Overton explained.

"Oh no!" Virgil pieced together what was about to happen.

"Now say hello to my second Cyber Twin Dragon(2800/2100)!" Professor Overton stated as a second dragon appeared on the field.

"Now I'll end my son's involvement in this match!" Professor Overton stated as his first Cyber Twin Dragon fired off two attacks aimed at Brice.

"I'll discard my Kuriboh(300/200)!" Virgil stated as he slid the card into his graveyard, as a small fur ball materialized in front of Brice absorbing the first attack before the second one connected.(Brice: 950) "You okay?"

As the smoke cleared Brice was standing though a bit wobbled, as he regained his composure he realized what would have happened if Virgil hadn't saved him. _First this rookie beats me then he saves me. _"Don't ever do that again."

"You're welcome," Virgil stated with a sigh.

"Did you two forget," Professor Overton pointed to his second Cyber Twin Dragon, "I'll use its first attack to take you out of the game and this school for good!" One of Cyber Twin Dragon opened its mouth and let out a blast headed for Brice again.

"I'm not out of this!" Brice stated as his face down card revealed itself as Enchanted Javelin, "This will increase my Life Points by your monsters attack points!" Brice braced himself as his card absorbed the attack increasing his Life Points before its shattered releasing the attack that connected with him and reduced his Life Points back to where they were.

"A stall tactic at best," Professor Overton signaled for his monster to attack once again, it let out a blast headed for Brice when.

"I hate to do this but I play my hidden card, Shift!" Virgil yelled as his card revealed itself, "This card allows me to redirect your attack at a completely legal target, so I pick my Silent Magician," Virgil watched as Cyber Twin Dragon's attack curved right before hitting Brice and destroyed his Silent Magician.(Virgil: 3200)

"That was a close one," Paul let out a sigh.

"I do not understand, why not let Brice fall, he could have used his Silent Magician to help defeat those Cyber Twin Dragon," Arnia commented.

"That's because Virgil knows there is no way he can beat Professor Overton without Brice," Paul stated.

"Okay my turn," Virgil stated pulling the top card from his deck, as the duel stood now, both him and Brice had a clear field, he had 5 cards in his hand and both Professor Overton and Brice had no cards in their hand.

"Hey, listen Rookie," Brice stated turning to him, "I don't need you're help, so don't think about helping me out again!"

"I'm getting sick of this," Virgil stated as he placed the card he just drew into his hand, "How can you sit there and tell me you don't want my help? When I asked you to duel with me you declined, then all of a sudden you showed up here telling me how wanted to increase your rank, yet when I try to help you stay in this Duel you don't want it, its almost like you want to lose."

"I'm not going to lose this Duel," Brice turned back to his father, "But I'm not going to need help to do it so stay out of my way, besides if I beat him on my own it will show all these punks who laughed and made fun of me that I am not a weak Duelist!"

"You just don't get it," Virgil stated with a sigh, "Nobody here cares about how or if you win this Duel, why do you feel as though you've got to prove yourself to everyone? Is it because of him, because as far as I'm concerned a good father would be proud of his son and help him when he's struggling not belittle him."

"Dude just shut up! I got this!" Brice stated hitting himself in the chest.

Virgil let out a sigh, "Never mind, this was a waste of time," he turned his attention back to the field only to see Professor Overton snickering.

"You see, he's useless, pathetic," Professor Overton let out a low laugh, "Son you'll never amount to anything, that's why I haven't help you improve, when I struggled I continued to push, I didn't have my father to pat me on the back, nor should you!"

Virgil looked at Professor Overton with a death glare, "How can you say that as a father?"

"I can because I'm tired of kids who father's hand them everything they need, I had to work my butt off to get to where I am today, and I didn't have any hand outs," Professor Overton spoke with venom in his voice, "Now you two take your last turn, and see what it is like to not have to take the easy way out!"

Virgil looked down at his hand, _I know Kirk told me to always go with the flow, but how the hell am I suppose to beat him like this. Brice won't help me and on Professor Overton's next turn he will once again have 4 attacks at his disposal, and without Brice's cooperation there is no way I can win this._

_Author's Note: Well there you have it Chapter Nine is in the books. Tell me what you think, next chapter and conclusion to the Duel will be up next week promise. Read and review._


	10. Handicap Match, Students vs Teacher II

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Sanctuary in the Sky**

**By: DarkStormNoD**

**Chapter Ten- Handicap Match, Students vs. Teacher Part 2**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other related property**

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Brice looked over at Virgil who had his head slumped over. "Where is that Slifer shit that pulled a lucky move against me?" He looked away from Virgil and then awkwardly stated, "I guess I will really have to do this myself."

_Was that? _Virgil surprised by Brice's last statement, "Thank you."

"Just play," Brice spat out.

"Okay, this card isn't really going to help me, and it will probably benefit Professor Overton as well, but I'll play Card of Sanctity, now we all draw until we are holding 6 cards in our hand!" Virgil drew two cards as Professor Overton and Brice both drew six. "Next I'll summon my Defender, The Magical Knight(1600/2000) in defense mode!" Virgil's purple knight appeared on the field crouched behind his shield. "Now I'll set 3 cards and end my turn," Virgil's cards appeared on the field behind his magician. _I hope that helps Brice out. _Virgil thought as he looked over at Brice who drew a card from his deck.

"The Rookie actually made a good move for once," Brice stated as he looked at his hand. "Now its time for me to take over and win me this Duel, I'll play De-Fusion," Brice placed the card in his Duel Disk as one of his father's Cyber Twin Dragon began to glow. "This Spell allows me to break apart a fusion monster on the field and return its original form back to the field, so I'll be taking back my Cyber Twin Dragon," as Brice stated this the Cyber Twin Dragon split back into its two forms on Brice's side of the field.

"And just what you plan to do with that son? There is nothing you can do to those dragons that can help you," Professor Overton stated.

"That's where you are wrong," Brice slid another card into his Duel Disk, "I'll play Magical Stone Excavation, by discarding two cards from my hand," he slid two cards from his hand into his graveyard as another card popped out, "I can add one Spell from my graveyard to my hand, and the card I choose is Limiter Removal!"

Professor Overton watched in horror as Brice's two Cyber Dragon's glowed as their respective attack points became 4200 each, "I will admit I wasn't expecting that."

"Cyber Dragons take out his Cyber Barrier Dragon and Cyber Twin Dragon!" Brice yelled as his monster let out a huge blast that ripped through both monster destroying them instantly and reducing his Life Points to 2600. A smile crept up on Brice's face, as his father side of the field was clear.

"I don't know why you are smiling, did you forget about the side effect of your Limiter Removal, both your dragons will be destroyed," Professor Overton folded his arms as he looked at both monster who began to pulse and break apart.

"That is true, but who said anything about my two Cyber Dragons staying on the field?" Brice grabbed a card from his hand, "Now I'll sacrifice my one of my Cyber Dragons to summon Machine King(2200/2000) in attack mode!" Brice watched as one of his dragons exploded, it was replaced with a red machine that look eerily similar to Optimus Prime. "And my last two cards hidden," Brice stated as he ended his turn, he watched as he remaining Cyber Dragon exploded into a million pixels due to Limiter Removal.

"Alright we're back in this," Virgil stated surprised at Brice's comeback move.

"Yeah, all thanks to me," Brice stated as he watched his father draw a card from his deck.

"You two were not the only one who benefited from Card of Sanctity," he looked at the card he drew, "And I'll show you two now!" He slid a card into his Duel Disk, "Premature Burial will let me get back my Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) at the cost of 800 Life Points."(Overton: 1800)

"This can't be good," Virgil commented as Professor Overton's Cyber Dragon let out a mighty roar.

"Next I'll summon another Proto-Cyber Dragon(1100/800) to the field!" A smaller version of Cyber Dragon appeared on the field next to its completed version. "Now I'll play the Spell Card known as Power Bond!" Professor Overton stated as he turned the card around to show Virgil and Brice.

"Power Bond?" Virgil asked.

"Damn it Rookie," Brice stated looking at him, "That card allows him to fusion summon a machine type monster from my deck and double that monsters attack points!"

"That's right, so now to show you Cyber Dragon's ultimate form!" Professor Overton stated as he turned over Cyber Dragon card in his hand, "I'll fuse three Cyber Dragons to create!" As all three Cyber Dragon's began to swirl around in a circle, when the light finally died down their in front of Virgil and Brice stood a three headed Cyber Dragon. "Say hello to Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800)!"

"What the-" Paul was speechless, "I had heard that Professor Overton was ranked number one in America but I never expected him to Duel this good!"

"And why not? He is a teacher here after all," Arnia stated. She looked over at Kirk, "Still think he can win?"

"Yeah," Kirk stated softly under his breath.

"How are we going to beat that?" Virgil asked as he watched Cyber End Dragon's attack increase to 8000.

"And just to let you know Mr. Thompson, my monster has a piercing effect meaning you cant hid behind defense mode," Professor Overton looked at Virgil, "Now Cyber End Dragon end it!" Professor Overton's monster let out a huge blast of energy from each of its mouth as it connected into one huge ball of energy.

_Damn if it can do piercing damage then I can't use my Magical Hats! This is it Virgil…_ Virgil closed his eyes ready to take the hit when.

"I'll play my hidden card!" Brice stated as the card revealed itself, "Negate Attack!"

Virgil opened his eyes as a swirling vortex appeared in front of him absorbing the attack, once he realized he was not out of the Duel he turned to Brice and looked at him surprised.

"Consider it payback," Brice stated calmly, "But more importantly that means this Duel is over."

"And how do you figure?" Professor Overton asked his son.

"Well once the negative effect of your Power Bond kicks in at the end of your turn you'll take 4000 points of damage ending this Duel," Brice stated.

Professor Overton shook his head, "Like I didn't plan for that son, your ignorance is intolerable," he took a card from his hand and played it on the field. "Now I'll play Double Summon, which allows me to an extra normal summon this turn, and I'll summon my Cyber Kirin(300/800) in attack mode," a small mechanical dog appeared on the field. "By sacrificing this monster I can reduce any damage I take this turn to zero," Professor Overton's newly summoned monster disappeared in a flash of light as he ended his turn.

"Damn," Virgil stated as he drew a card from his deck. _I shouldn't have expected him to do anything else, I mean he is a teacher at this school, as it stands right now my Magical Hats Trap Card is useless, how the heck are we suppose to beat such a strong monster. _"I'll set one card face down, and end my turn."

Brice drew a card from his deck. _Damn it, there is no way I can win now. I've seen this move countless times in my father's duels and he has never lost once he's gotten his Cyber End Dragon on the field. _He looked over at Virgil who was trembling a little. _And he is useless, lucky I have a card that can help me. _"I'll summon my last Cyber Dragon seeing as you have a monster on the field and I don't!" Brice stated as his Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) appeared on the field in attack mode.

"Giving up I see," Professor Overton stated as he drew a card from his deck giving him two. "Well like I said when this started this Duel, its time for you to go home where you can no longer embarrass me. Cyber End Dragon, end this!" Professor Overton yelled as his monster let out another blast aimed at Brice's Cyber Dragon.

"Not this turn!" Brice stated as his face down card revealed itself, "Cybernetic Hidden Technology! Now by sacrificing my Cyber Dragon I can destroy your Cyber End Dragon!" Brice yelled as his Cyber Dragon exploded letting out a huge cloud of smoke that covered the whole field.

"Did it work?" Virgil asked as the smoke started to clear, when the smoke finally settled in front of Brice and Virgil in horror was three Cyber Dragons.

"In case you two are confused I used my De-Fusion Spell Card to split my Cyber End Dragon back into its separate forms, saving them from your Cybernetic Hidden Technology Trap," Professor Overton then looked at Brice's now empty field. "Now since it is still my battle phase, I'll have my Cyber Dragon wipe out the last of your Life Points!"

"Not if I can help it!" Virgil stated as he revealed his hidden card, "Draining Shield will negate your attack and increase Brice's Life Points by 2100!"

"What?" Brice yelled as a huge shield appeared in front of Cyber Dragon's attack absorbing it and increasing his Life Points to 3050.

"Once again, Virgil saves Brice's butt," Paul stated.

"Yes, but with only two hidden cards on the field, unless they have a nasty effect he can't save him from two more attacks," Arnia stated.

"You're right, but if Professor Overton has taught us anything he'll let his ego get in the way," Kirk stated.

On cue Professor Overton turned to Virgil, "You really need to stay out of this."

"Why?" Virgil stated a small smirk on his face, "I'm actually holding my own in a Duel with a seasoned player."

"Is that what you think?" Brice stated, "The only reason you're still in this is because of me."

Virgil thought about this for a minute, "Well yeah, I mean we are suppose to be a team."

"Like I said stay out of my way," Brice turned back and looked at his father.

"For someone with a bare field you should be a little grateful that I did that for you!" Virgil raised his voice, he depressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I'll play Scapegoat, and I'll lend my little sheep here to Brice!" Virgil stated as four different color sheep appeared on Brice's side of the field.

"Cyber Dragons attack his Scapegoats!" Professor Overton barked as his two remaining dragons released a blast that ripped through two of the goats. "Now I'll end with these two cards hidden."

Virgil drew a card from his deck giving him three, "Now to go on the offensive," he placed a monster down on his Duel Disk, "I'll sacrifice my Defender the Magical Warrior to summon my Chaos Command Magician(2400/1900) in attack mode!" Virgil's signature monster appeared on the field and spun its staff around. "It looks like he's rearing to go. So I'll have him take out one of your Cyber Dragons!" Virgil's monster ran towards Professor Overton's monster, and jumped into the air, it let out a huge magical blast.

"I reveal my hidden card, Aqua Chorus!" The Trap Card revealed itself on Professor Overton's side of the field, "This will increase my all of Cyber Dragon's attack and defense by 500 because they all share the same name."(3xCyber Dragon 2600/2100)

"Crap!" Virgil stated as he watched as his Chaos Command Magician's attack reflected back at the monster destroying it and reducing his Life Points to 3000.

"Amateur moves won't allow you to get past my Cyber Dragons," Professor Overton stated as he folded his arms.

"I'll set a hidden card," Virgil stated as a third card appeared on the field next to his other two.

Brice drew a card from his deck, "Virgil, I told you to stay out of my way, now I don't care if you can't save yourself if the time comes, because I'm going to win this Duel on my own, so don't do anything else to make this harder for me."

"Man, I wish you didn't talk Kirk out of Dueling with me," Virgil placed his hand on his forehead, "We would have won by now."

That really got under Brice's skin, "I'll have you know that if you two were up here you would have lost 4 moves ago! I'm the only reason you're still in this! I'll summon my Cannon Soldier(1400/1300) in defense mode!" A purple machine with cannons on its shoulders appeared on the field. "Now for each monster I tribute I can inflict 500 points of damage, and since I got two!" Brice looked as his two goats turned into balls of light and was absorbed by Cannon Soldier, it let out two huge blast aimed at Professor Overton who shielded himself as the attack hit him.(Overton: 2800)

"What?" Brice stated surprised, "You're Life Points should have dropped…unless…"

"I played a Trap Card right before you're attack connected with me, it's called Rainbow Life," Professor Overton stated as he held up the card in his hand, "It reverses any damage I take and instead changes it to Life Point gain, so thank you son for the extra Life Points."

"Damn," Brice said taking a card from his hand and playing it in his Duel Disk, "One hidden card, and I'm done."

"That's right you are!" Professor Overton stated as he drew a card from his deck.

The field looked like this, Virgil had no monsters on the field and three hidden cards, one of which was Magical Hats, while Brice had his Cannon Soldier in defense mode and one hidden card on the field and his Cybernetic Hidden Technology Trap Card still activated. Professor Overton had three Cyber Dragon's on the field and no hidden cards, all players had one card in their hands.

"Wow luck of the draw," Professor Overton played the card he just drew. "Another Polymerization!" He exclaimed as his three dragons began to glow they formed into one Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800).

"Damn!" Virgil exclaimed staring up at the huge three-headed dragon.

"Cyber End Dragon, wipe out Brice's Cannon Soldier!" Professor Overton exclaimed.

Brice braced himself as a huge blast hit his monster destroying it the impact from the blast sent Brice flying through the air, he landed hard on his back as his Life Points dropped to 350, "Damn, I thought I had him."

"You thought wrong!" Professor Overton exclaimed as his dragon let out a roar, "And Mr. Thompson, don't think I've forgotten about you, I just wanted my son to be humbled by my skills."

Virgil paid no attention to Professor Overton's statement all he could do was stare at his Cyber End Dragon, although it was not as strong as it was a few turns ago when he had first summoned it still was powerful and baring down on him and Brice.

"_Virgil, no one is unbeatable, don't forget that."_

The memory of Virgil's conversation with Professor Ragan replayed in his head, Virgil took a deep breath and drew a card from his deck.

Kirk eyes perked as he sworn he had seen a small shockwave appear under Virgil as he drew a card, "Did you guys see that?"

"What?" Paul asked, "You're friend about to lose?"

"No…it…" Kirk stopped himself as he looked at Virgil who for the first time looked like a Duelist and not a scared kid. _What am I thinking there is no way…unless…_

Virgil looked at the card shocked. What the…of all the cards. He looked at Brice who looked back at him confused as the look Virgil was giving him. "I'll play my hidden card, Graverobber! Now I can take a Spell Card from your graveyard!" Virgil stated as he turned to Brice, "But the card I'm taking is in his graveyard."

"What?" Brice stated surprised, as Virgil walked up to him as Brice's Duel Disk spat out all the Spell Cards in his graveyard, Virgil took a card from the graveyard and handed him back his cards, he walked back to his side of the field.

"What are you up to?" Professor Overton asked.

"Even I don't really know," Virgil took a card from his hand, "Now I'll play my Monster Reborn, so say hello to Cyber Dragon!" Virgil stated as Brice's Cyber Dragon reappeared on Virgil's side of the field.

"Once again, where are you going with this?" Professor Overton stated getting irritated with Virgil's lack of explanation.

"I'll play the card I got from Brice," Virgil stated as he placed the card in his Duel Disk, "Limiter Removal!" Virgil watched as his Cyber Dragon's attack increased to 4200, he winced as a red light surrounded him and reduced his Life Points to 1000. "Of course because of Graverobber I lose 2000 Life Points when I played Limiter Removal, but I think it's now strong enough to take out your Cyber End Dragon."

Professor Overton, took a step back. "No…"

"Yes," Virgil stated pointed at Professor Overton's Cyber End Dragon, "Now my Cyber Dragon, take out his Cyber End Dragon!" Virgil's monster obeyed firing off a blast that ripped through Professor Overton's monster with ease.(Overton: 2600) "I'll end my turn." Cyber Dragon exploded into a million pieces due to the side effect of Limiter Removal.

"My turn," Brice stated drawing a card from his deck, he winced when he saw what it was. "I'll summon Machine King Prototype(1600/1500) in attack mode!" A smaller version of Machine King appeared on the field, "Now attack my father directly!" Machine King Prototype leveled its arm out and shot off its fist that hit Professor Overton in the chest and made him double over.(Overton: 1200)

"You two will pay for that," Professor Overton gasped as he slowly straighten himself up.

"I can't believe it," Paul stated looking on, "They might actually pull this off, damn I guess you were right Kirk."

Kirk just smiled, "I told you I trust him."

Professor Overton slowly drew a card from his deck, he carefully eyed it before playing it, "Yes! Now see what my Spell Card Re-Fusion can do!"

"Crap!" Brice stated as the card appeared on the field.

"After paying 800 Life Points I can bring back a fusion monster in my graveyard, and I choose my Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800)!" Professor Overton let out a laugh as his Life Points dropped to 400 and his ace card returned to the field.

"Guess I spoke to soon," Paul stated as he watched the monster rear back its head.

"It's not over till the last card is played," Kirk stated.

"This may be the last card," Arnia stated.

"Now to finally end your evolvement in this Duel, Cyber End Dragon, take out Mr. Thompson!" Professor Overton yelled as his monster reared its head back.

Brice just looked at Virgil as the blast washed over him, a loud scream could be heard as the arena shook from the blast and smoked surrounded the field.

"And that is that," Professor Overton stated as the smoke cleared and Virgil was standing their barely moving, his Life Points dropped to zero.

"N…not…before…I…use…my…hidden…card," Virgil struggled to get the words out as his face down card flew up. "The Transmigration Prophecy will allow me to select cards in a graveyard and shuffle them back into a deck," Virgil finally regained his composure, Virgil looked at Brice who stood there dumbfounded.

Brice looked down at his graveyard as two cards popped out, he quickly reshuffled the cards into his deck and placed it back in his Duel Disk.

"Now, it's up to you," Virgil stated as he walked off stage, "Don't go losing, cause Kirk wouldn't."

"Rookie, I won't lose, and Kirk couldn't hang with my father!" Brice stated adding that in for good measure.

"Damn," Paul stated as he watched Virgil walk back to the underpass, "He was so close."

"Yeah, now it comes down to Brice," Arnia stated, "He doesn't stand a chance."

"Damn, well he better win, I don't want my best friend stuck in Slifer Red for his whole stay at Duel Academy," Kirk stated. _Though I have a feeling, he picked the right cards for him. Virgil man you're improving every time you duel._

"Well father, it all comes down to this," Brice stated putting his hand on the top card of his deck.

"Son you can't win, you had a slim chance when this match was handicapped but now," he closed his eyes and adjusted his glasses on his face, "You don't stand a chance!"

"Damn it father!" Brice yelled surprising him, "You never trust me to do anything!"

"You can't…the fact that you needed that first year as a partner to survive this long is a joke, and you know it!" Professor Overton spat.

A small tear started to flow down Brice's face, "Damn it, nothing I ever do is good enough for you!"

Virgil at this time was standing up along the wall of the arena gasping for air as he continued to watch the events unfold. _Maybe…I…got through to him…._

"Well, now when I beat you I will finally show you what I am made of!" Brice stated.

"IF you manage to beat me here, I won't acknowledge a thing," Professor Overton crossed his arms, "Not that you will of course."

"I'll show you!" Brice stated as he drew a card from his deck, that he quickly glanced at it before playing it. "Card of Sanctity will both allow us to draw till we are holding 6 cards!" Brice quickly drew six cards as Professor Overton followed suit.

"You better have the finishing move this turn, because I do," Professor Overton stated.

"Don't worry I do, and I have Rookie to thank for two of the cards," Brice took a card from his hand, "I'll play my Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)!" As Brice's signature monster appeared on the field, Professor Overton let out a laugh.

"Let me guess you're going to use Limiter Removal again, you 200 Life Points short," Professor Overton stated.

"Who said I was going to attack with my Cyber Dragon," Brice took a card from his hand, "I'll play my Polymerization to fuse my Cyber Dragon on the field, with my Beastking of the Swamps(1000/1100) in my hand as a substitute for a second Cyber Dragon to bring out Cyber Twin Dragon(2800/2100) in attack mode!"

Professor Overton took a step back as Brice's signature fusion appeared on the field, "Don't tell me…"

"The first card Virgil put back in my deck was a Cyber Dragon and the second," he turned around Limiter Removal.

"No I can't lose!" Professor Overton stated as he watch his sons Cyber Twin Dragon glow and double its attack power to 5600.

"Now my Cyber Twin Dragon, wipe out his Cyber End Dragon and the rest of his Life Points!" Brice yelled as his monster let out a twin blast that completely destroyed Cyber End Dragon and shot Professor Overton across the arena as his Life Points dropped to zero.

The crowd erupted in cheer at the amazing end to the Duel they had just witness.

"And that is it folks!" Professor Ragan stated walking to the middle of the arena, "Due to Professor Overton's loss to Brice, both Virgil and Brice's rank will increase at the academy."

Virgil let out a sigh as he slowly made his way back on the arena, when he got to the center he saw Brice standing over his father who was staring into the air in disbelief.

"I told you father, I would beat you, now who's the embarrassment?" Brice turned and walked away from his father, when he noticed Virgil he simple stated, "What? You want a lollipop for bailing me out a few times?"

"Actually I thought maybe now we can be friends?" Virgil stated holding out a hand.

Brice continued to walk away from Virgil, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't associate with a loser like you."

Virgil just stood there dumbfounded as Kirk came running up on the field as everyone else was piling out. "Damn man you put on a Duel clinic out there!"

"I guess…though I did lose…" Virgil stated looking down at the ground.

"Lose? You're team won," Kirk stated, "Umm your not friends with Brice now are you?"

"Actually he hates me more now," Virgil stated with a chuckle, he then let out a sigh, "Man that Duel took a lot out of me, I've never felt so tired after a Duel."

_It was to be expected, if I think you did what I think you did…_ Kirk thought as he looked at his friend, "Well too bad, Paul and Arnia are waiting for us outside to grab something to eat."

Virgil eyes opened up, "You think I want to take a nap? I'm there!"

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there you have it as promise the end to the Brice and Virgil vs Professor Overton Duel. I had decided to let Brice end the Duel and allow Virgil to lose. I know he's lost more Duel's than won but he is new to the game so I figured it would be a will before he got good. And just in case anyone was wondering OC's are coming, when I originally planned out this fic some 3 years ago I had these 9 chapters already planned out. Since returning to Yu-Gi-Oh! and looking over what I had already written, the first chapter I decided to use what I had already plan out. So not to give anything away but next week look forward to the appearance of at least two OC's that were submitted. So any questions or comments or errors I made please feel free to let me know.**


	11. Exhibition Duel! Kaiser Revealed!

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Sanctuary in the Sky**

**By: DarkStormNoD**

**Chapter Eleven-Exhibition Duel! Kaiser Revealed!**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other related property

* * *

**  


As the sun began to peek over the horizon and life begins to make itself known on the island of the American Duel Academy, a few bodies were making there way into the Main Office of the Duel Academy.

Professor Ragan was making his way towards the Chancellor's Office; he had called an emergency meeting for all the heads of the Dorms to meet.

"Hey Ragan!" A chipper voice stated with a holler behind him.

He turned around and immediately recognized the very short and chipper red headed, "Morning Professor Stewart," he smiled as she walked up to his side her hair matched perfectly with her Slifer Red jacket.

"It would be a better morning if Chancellor Witherspoon hadn't called an emergency meeting so early," she ran her hand through her long cherry red hair as she let out a yawn. She was very young looking for her age and her height of about 4' 5 did not help the fact that most people at first glance thought she was a student as opposed to the head of the Slifer Red Girl's dorm.

"Yes this is true," Professor Ragan stated as they continued to make there way down the halls towards the Chancellor's office, "But I believe it has to do with the situation we dealt with last year," his eyes all of a sudden narrowed at his last statement.

"Yeah, I figured as much," she stated as they made their way into the Chancellor's room.

Standing around the room, was every head of dorm, surrounding all these Professor's was Chancellor Witherspoon who removed his glasses from his face as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sure by now you've all realized why I have called you all in here," Chancellor Witherspoon stated as Professor Ragan closed the door to his office.

"But of course Chancellor," Professor Overton stated calmly, "It's the fourth dorm isn't it?"

"Yes, this was a problem last year," the Chancellor stated. "I thought it was taken care of at the end of the year, but I have my suspensions that that dorm may still be active."

"Well if you ask me we should just find its location and destroy it," Professor Mallard stated with folded arms.

"That is not an option, remember I've talked with Mr. Kaiba about this last year, he stated to leave it in the hands of the students," the Chancellor cleared his throat, "Now I don't want to create a stir, or cause anyone to join this fourth dorm so I think, especially for the first years this should go unmentioned."

"With all due respect Chancellor," Professor Stewart stated as she took a step forward, "I believe the new years should know about this, I mean they have the greatest chance of being recruited."

"Which is why I think an exhibition Duel between the Kaiser and the current ranked number one first year will show the student body they do not need the fourth dorm," the Chancellor stood up from his seat.

"But what would that do?" Professor Mallard asked.

"Well for one it will get the whole student body into one area, as it will be mandatory Duel for everyone to watch…"

"So if anyone is missing it may give us an idea how impacted the student body is," Professor Ragan stated finishing the Chancellor's train of thought.

"Exactly," he sat down, "Now in all first period classes please announce the Duel which will take the place after everyone's final period."

"And what about informing the Kaiser, and the first ranked first year student?" Professor Overton asked.

"Well I've already informed both parties yesterday, they have both agreed," the Chancellor looked over at Professor Ragan, "You are all dismissed."

"Yes Chancellor," the Professors all stated at the same time as they made there way out of his office.

SITS

With the entire student body in the main dueling hall, it was pretty packed.

"Geez, who would have thought we'd get to see the Kaiser in a Duel like this!" Kirk stated rubbing his hand together with anticipation; he was seated together with Arnia, Paul and Virgil about halfway up the arena near the middle.

"Well, I think you two will be surprised, at the Kaiser's Dueling ability that is," Paul smiled remembering his first time seeing the Kaiser Duel.

"So the Kaiser is the strongest Duelist on the island?" Virgil asked.

"Yep," Paul stated, "Well that and he gets the best grades," Paul stated.

"He has been undefeated since he became a Kaiser last year," Arnia stated, "I've dueled him, he is very powerful."

"I bet I could take him," Kirk pounded his chest.

"I don't know," Paul stated as the Kaiser started to make his way to the Dueling Field, "He's about one of the few people who Duel with every aspect of the game in synch."

As the Kaiser made his way to the field, the entire student body began to cheer. The Kaiser waved his arm in the air. He was about 6' 2 wearing a very long Obelisk Blue uniform, almost like a trench coat, it was white throughout, except around the collars where it was blue signifying his dorm, his eyes were an dark emerald green, he also wore a black glove on his hand for drawing cards from his Duel Disk.

"So anyone's heard of this number one first year?" Paul asked turning to Kirk and Virgil expecting them to give him a response.

"Nope," Virgil stated as he watched the Kaiser shuffle his deck, he looked over to the other side of the arena as Reina made her way out to the dueling field, and he let out a low gasp as she made her way out to the field.

The first thing Virgil noticed was she had dark brown hair with bronze highlights. Along with that, she also had reddish-brown bangs and side bangs. He took note of her Amethyst colored eyes as she looked around the arena. He also noticed she was slim with a build making her look petite. She was wearing a modified Ra Yellow jacket cut into a vest with black trimming and sleeveless silver turtle neck shirt underneath, black shorts that cut off a few inches above her knees, black knee-length stockings, black elbow-length fingerless gloves with silver knuckles, a silver belt that slacks off her right hip, a black deck box with a red dragon on the over, and a pair of blue and white sneakers.

Kirk took note of Virgil, "Hey, you in love man?" He asked as Virgil continued to stare at Reina as she shuffled her deck.

Virgil imminently snapped out of his trance, "Huh? No!" He yelled at Kirk embarrassed.

"Well to get around this unless banter," Arnia stated, "But I looked into Reina's information and she scored the highest of all the first years, if she had went to the Duel Prep school she would have been automatically admitted into Obelisk Blue."

"So she knows her stuff!" Virgil stated surprised, to his knowledge he barely passed the test.

"Book smarts don't mean Duel smarts," Kirk quipped as Reina shuffled her deck and loaded it into her Duel Disk.

"Well," the Kaiser stated as he activated his Duel Disk, "From what I've been told, you're suppose to be pretty good."

"You could say that," Reina stated folding her arms.

"Well it will be an interesting Duel, Reina," the Kaiser stated folding his arms.

"Yes, it will especially after I win, Austin," Reina smiled.

"Well the Duel will be the judge of that," the Kaiser stated as he swiftly drew five cards from his deck. (Kaiser: 4000)

"Yes it will be," Reina stated as she also drew five cards from her deck. (Reina: 4000)

"Ladies first," Austin stated as he looked over his hand.

"With pleasure," Reina stated as she drew a card from her deck giving her six. "I'll start by summoning my Jewel Beast Jade Elephant(1800/1400) in attack mode!" Reina placed her card on her yellow Academy Duel Disk a large elephant with dark grey skin and four large tusks made of jade appeared on the field. "I will leave my turn at that."

"Draw!" Austin stated as he drew a card from his deck, he added it to his hand, "So these are the Jewel Beast monsters that I heard overwhelm the Proctor," Austin calmly stated as the elephant let out a trumpet through its trunk.

"That is right," Reina let out a small smile, "Impressed?"

Ignoring what Reina stated Austin began his turn. "I'll play the Graceful Charity Spell Card," he placed the card in his Duel Disk as a small angel appeared on the field, "This card allows me to draw 3 card from my deck, in exchange I must discard two," Austin followed up his explanation by drawing three cards from his deck and promptly discarding two cards from his hand. All of a sudden, a bright light shown on the field as Reina's Jewel Beast exploded and a monster appeared on Austin's side of the field.

"What the?" Reina stated confused.

"Allow me to explain," Austin stated, "The two cards I discarded for my Graceful Charity Spell Card, were Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World(300/500), and Silva, Warlord of Dark World(2300/1400)."

"Dark World!" Reina gasped surprised at the type of cards Austin played.

"I see you're familiar with them," Austin stated, "But I will explain, when Kahkki is discarded from my hand I can destroy one monster on the field, and when Silva is discarded from my hand its first effect lets me add it to the field, so I summoned it in attack mode."

"Dark World monsters?" Virgil scratched the back of his head.

"You are such a rookie," Arnia stated, "Dark World monsters are a powerful type of cards, they mostly have effects that activate once their discarded from their owners hand to the graveyard."

"So using cards like Graceful Charity which you would lose two cards work to his advantage," Paul stated looking at Virgil.

"Man no wonder he is the Kaiser," Virgil looked away from Paul back to the Duel.

"Now Silva attack her directly!" Austin stated as his monster attacked reducing Reina's Life Points to 1700. He took a card from hand and placed it hidden on the field, "If this is all you have to show me, then this is highly disappointing."

"This isn't over," Reina stated as her Jewel Beast Jade Elephant reappeared on the field, "Surprise, you're Dark World monsters aren't the only one with effects, when my Jewel Beast Jade Elephant is destroyed it returns to the field at the end phase of the turn it is destroyed."

"Interesting," Austin looked at the Jewel Beast Jade Elephant.

"My turn," Reina stated as she pulled the top card from her deck, "I'll set this card face down, and then I'll summon another Jewel Beast!" Reina placed her card on the field, this Jewel Beast looked like a jaguar with light yellow fur, it had black spots that looked like zircon, and its face had black lines around it with bright green eyes. "Welcome Jewel Beast Zircon Jaguar(1600/1200) to the field in attack mode."

"Now not to sound rude but what are you planning?" Austin asked.

"Simple, by playing my Spell Card, Raigeki I can destroy your Silva," on command a huge lightning bolt shot down on the field and causing a huge cloud of smoke and debris to kick up.

"My monster is safe," Austin calmly stated as the smoke cleared to reveal his monster unharmed and his face down card revealed.

"Dark Deal eh," Reina stated as Austin nodded.

"So you are also familiar with this card," Austin held up his Duel Disk as his Life Points dropped by 1000 to 3000.

"Yes by paying 1000 Life Points to can change the text on my card to state you discard one card at random from your hand," a small smile crept up on Reina's face, as Austin held up his 5 cards in his hand, "I'll pick the middle one."

"A mistake," Austin stated as he turned the card around for her to see, it had a picture of a man covered in armor holding a bulls horn in its arm. "The card chosen was my Broww, Huntsman of Dark World and if it is discarded from my hand from an effect I get to draw one card, but if it is discarded by my opponent I get to draw 2 cards," Austin slid the card into his Duel Disk and drew two cards from his deck.

"Man he's good!" Virgil remarked at Austin's last move.

"Yeah, and he's so poised," Kirk commented.

"I'll take it by you're silence you are done?" Austin asked he watched as Reina nodded her head, "Draw!" Austin drew a card from his deck giving him seven cards to work with. "Now I'll play the Field Spell known as Clear World!"

All of a sudden, a huge crystal materialized above the center of the arena. _"Why would he play that?" _Reina wondered to herself.

"You may be wondering why I played this card, I will explain in due time," Austin took three cards from his hand and played face down. "First just to let you know, each attribute once on the field will have some sort of negative effect applied to it, but that wont matter soon," he pointed towards Reina's Jewel Beast Zircon Jaguar, "Silva attack now!" Austin commanded as his monster ran forward towards Reina's monster.

"You triggered my Jade Elephant's special ability, as long as it is on the field it's the only Jewel Beast you're allowed to target!" Reina stated as her Elephant move to block the attack.

"Still not good enough!" Austin stated as his monster continued its attack, all of a sudden a huge vortex appeared in front of Austin's monster causing the monster to stop its attack and return to his side of the field.

"You triggered my Negate Attack, saving my monsters and ending your Battle Phase!" Reina stated as her card revealed itself then disappeared.

"Then I am done," Austin signaled for Reina to take her turn, as his Life Points dropped by 500 to 2500. She looked at him a bit confused, "Just in case you were wondering each turn I must give up 500 Life Points to keep my Clear World Field Spell in play."

"Fine then," Reina stated as she drew a card from her deck.

"Before you make you're move I'm going to reveal my two of my hidden cards," Austin depressed a button on his Duel Disk as his two card revealed itself. "My first is Solemn Wishes, which will increase my Life Points by 500 each time I draw a card from my deck and the second is DNA Transplant. This will change all face up monsters on the field Attributes to whatever I choose and I choose Water," the crystal in the middle of the field began to glow a bright blue.

"I take it this as part of the reason you played Clear World?" Reina asked.

"Yes, if you remember I told you depending on your monsters attribute we would receive a negative effect, in the case of Water monster we have to discard a card from our hand during each of our respect End Phases."

It took a moment for all this to sink in to Reina, all of a sudden her eyes shot open, "That means…"

"Each End Phase Austin can discard one card from his hand and activate the special ability of one of his Dark World monsters," Paul explained to a confused Virgil.

"Yes and because Reina's monsters return to the field when their destroyed she to will have to discard cards from her hand, leaving her at a severe disadvantage," Arnia stated.

"Man he's not the Kaiser for no reason!" Kirk exclaimed.

Reina looked at the four cards in her hand. _He is a lot better than I expected, but that does not mean I am out of this just yet._ "I'll equip my Zircon Jaguar with the Equip Spell Jewel Release!" Her card appeared on the field with a picture of her Zircon Jaguar glowing so brightly that a Dark Magician Girl was covering her face to protect her eyes. "With this Spell I can increase my monsters attack points to 2400, and once it attacks its attack points will increase by another 600 making it more than capable of destroying your Silva!"

Reina's Zircon Jaguar starting glowing bright yellow as it launched itself at Silva it took a bite out of the monster as it disappeared in a shattering of light, reducing Austin's Life Points to 1800. "I'll reveal my hidden card, Michizure to destroy your Jewel Beast Jade Elephant!" Austin stated a huge hole opened up underneath Reina's Jade Elephant causing it to fall through.

Up in the Chancellor's Skybox he was watching the Duel with great interest, the rest of the Head of Dorms surrounding him. "This is exactly what the students need to see, two strong Duelists showing and laying everything they have on the field," the chancellor stated as he watched the Duel.

"Well, we do have to say, according to attendance keepers all the students are present," Professor Overton stated to the Chancellor.

"But it could be a good possibility that they decided to play their cards close to their hand," Professor Ragan stated.

"Well until they make a bold move all we can do is try to discourage the students to join them," the chancellor stated.

Reina looked at the other 3 cards in her hand, "I'll play two hidden cards, and end my turn," as her turn ended her Jade Elephant returned to her side of the field due to its special ability, and she discarded her last card from her hand to her graveyard due to Clear World.

Austin drew a card from his deck, "Now because of Solemn Wishes I gain 500 Life Points from drawing a card, of course I have to pay 500 Life Points to keep my Clear World in play at my End Phase," Austin looked over his hand. "I'll play my Card Destruction Spell Card, and as this card name implies I discard my entire hand to the graveyard," he discarded 3 cards from his hand and drew 3 new cards from his deck, his Solemn Wishes Trap Card glowed as his Life Points increased to 2800. "Now the effect of two of the cards in my hand activate, the first is Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World(2300/1400) which is summoned to the field when it's sent to the graveyard by a card effect!" Austin stated as his monster began to materialize on the field.

"That triggered my facedown card!" Reina smiled as her card revealed itself, "E-Force Trap Card will negate the special summoning of one monster on the field and destroy it!" Reina stated as Austin's monster promptly exploded. "Anything else?"

"Yes, the second card was my Gren, Tactician of Dark World(300/500) and he's effect allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap on the field and I choose your Jewel Release Equip Spell!" Austin stated as her card vanished and Zircon Jaguar attack returned to 1600. "Now I'll summon my Zure, Knight of Dark World(1800/1500) in attack mode," on cue a soldier with armor appeared on the field, "And I'll add the power of United We Stand to my monster increasing its attack and defense points by 800 for each monster on my side of the field and seeing as I have two…" Austin did not finish his sentence as Reina watched his monster attack and defense increase to 3400 and 3100 respectfully. "Now Silva take out her Jade Elephant!"

"Damn he's so strong, how the hell is anyone supposed to beat him?" Virgil asked he watched Silva slice through Reina's monster with ease reducing her Life Points to 1200.

"That's just it, according to a lot of the third year students here Austin hasn't lost a Duel since getting into Obelisk Blue in his second year," Paul looked on.

"Well if he's next attack connects then he wont be losing that title in this Duel," Kirk stated as Austin readied his next attack.

"Now Zure end this destroy her Zircon!" Austin stated as his monster ran towards Reina's ready to end the Duel.

"Not so fast!" Reina stated as she revealed her hidden card, "I'll play L-Force Trap Card, this will negate you're Zure's attack and keep my Zircon safe for this turn!" A huge barrier appeared on the field absorbing the attack of Austin's monster.

"Impressive," a surprised Austin stated as he ended his turn, "Now I have to discard a card from my hand as well as pay 500 Life Points to keep my Clear World Field Spell in play!" Austin discarded a card from his hand as his Life Points dropped to 2300. A bright light engulfed the field as another Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World(2300/1400) appeared on the field.

"You're not the only one bringing a monster back," Reina stated as her Jade Elephant reappeared on the field, as she drew a card from her deck. "Yes, I'll play Pot of Greed! Now I can draw 2 more cards!" Reina slash-drew two cards from her deck. "Now I'll Special Summon my Jewel Wyvern(2400/2000) in attack mode," the dragon looked like serpentine dragon that was covered in white reflective scales, on opposite sides of its body are the jewels of the jewel beasts embedded, two sets of blue eyes, two clawed hands and feet, and a pair of feathery white wings.

"But how?" Austin asked unfamiliar with the card.

"Simple, as long as I have at least 2 Jewel Beast monsters on the field I can Special Summon this card to the field. Also if this card is in attack mode I can increase its attack power by 400 for each Jewel Beast on the field," as Reina stated this as her dragon glowed as its attack power increased to 3200.

"It's still not strong enough to take on my Zure," Austin stated.

"That's true but this turn its target isn't Zure," she pointed at his Goldd, "Jewel Wyvern attack with Prism Blast!" Reina yelled as her monster opened its mouth attacking with a rainbow looking ray that pierced through Austin's monster destroying it instantly, reducing his Life Points to 1400, "And now you're Zure's weakened!" Austin watched as his monster's attack and defense dropped to 3400 and 3100 respectfully.

Murmurs ran throughout the arena, as everyone was surprise to see the Kaiser's Life Points so low. "And I'll end with a facedown card!" Reina stated as she placed the last card in her hand face down signaling the end of her turn. _My facedown card will cut any monster that attacks my Jewel Beast in half, so Silva will not be a problem._

Austin placed his hand on his deck ready to draw a card, "Reina, I have to say it has been a pleasure to Duel you."

"As it has to Duel you," Reina stated looking back at Austin, her eyes narrowed as he readied to draw his card.

"Not to sound cocky but this will be the last move of our Duel," Austin closed his eyes.

"Huh?" Kirk stared at Austin as he noticed an invisible energy from his body, his cloths stir a little under the power. _Can he… _Kirk looked at Virgil to see if he noticed this as well, but Virgil's expression never changed. _Maybe I was seeing things._

Austin drew a card from his deck as an invisible concussion wave exploded from under his feet, he opened his eyes and looked at the card. _Thank you deck._

"This is it," Reina stated under her breath.

"I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Ritual of Destruction!" Austin placed the card in his Duel Disk as the Spell Card appeared on the field.

"Ritual Spell?" Virgil asked confused.

Arnia let out a sigh, "I do not understand how you got into this academy."

"A Ritual Spell Card, is a special type of Spell Card, it allows you to sacrifice monsters from your hand or field to summon a special type of monster known as Ritual Monsters," Paul explained, "In this case, one of Austin's strongest monsters."

"Really…" Virgil stated in awe as he looked back at the field.

Austin pointed to his Zure, "Now I'll sacrifice my Zure as well as this monster!" Austin held his hand near his Graveyard slot as a card slide out, he turned it around to reveal a monster, "My Djinn Releaser of Ritual(1200/2000)." Austin calmly pocketed the card.

"Huh? But when did you get that card in your graveyard?" Reina asked.

Austin closed his eyes, "When I played Card Destruction, I discarded 3 cards from my hand."

Reina's eyes widened as she remembered the move, she watched as the two required monsters as they turned into a ball of light, and flew into the Spell Card on the field.

"Say hello to Garlandolf, King of Destruction(2500/1400)!" Austin stated as his monster appeared on the field, it was completely blue with a skull covering its face, as well as chains around its chest and body, as Reina watched on Austin pointed to his monster, "Now I'll activate the special ability of my Garlandolf,

Everyone watched in awe as the monster slowly removed its mask it let out a roar as all monsters on Reina's side the field destroyed into pixels. "When this monster is summoned to the field it destroys all monsters who's defense is less than its attack and then it gains 100 attack points for each monster on the field," as if listening to Austin the pixels on the field flew into his monster increasing its attack points by 300 to 2800.

"Well, I'm impressed Kaiser," Reina stated as she stared down the monster, "But its time I activate the special ability of my Jewel Wyvern, you see when its sent to the graveyard I'm allowed to Special Summon a stronger monster and this one is coming from my deck!" Reina looked down at her deck but nothing happened.

"I can see the confusion in your eyes so I'll explain," Austin gave her a very serious look, "The reason I used my Djinn for my summoning wasn't so I could keep my Zure on the field, it was because it has a special ability."

"Special Ability?" Virgil, Kirk and Paul questioned.

Arnia let out a sigh, "Djinn's special ability allows it to negate any more Special Summons as long as the Kaiser's Garlandolf remain on the field."

"But then…" Reina let her voice trail off realizing what was about to happen.

"You lose, now Garlandolf end this Duel!" Austin pointed at Reina.

_It makes no sense to use my Facedown Card it cannot help me. _Reina thought to herself as a huge black ball hit her directly knocking her over and reducing her Life Points to zero.

The whole arena exploded into cheers as the Kaiser had won another impressive Duel, Austin deactivated his Duel Disk and walked over to Reina who was standing back up, "That was a most impressive Duel," he held out his hand as Reina took it and shook it.

"Yes it was Kaiser, and thank you for the opportunity," she stated as she finished shaking his hand and deactivated her Duel Disk.

"Wow that was real impressive!" Paul smiled as he looked at his friends.

"Yeah, no wonder he is the Kaiser," Kirk stood up and stretched, he looked over at Virgil who was staring at Reina who had made her way out of the arena. "Verge?"

"Yeah," Virgil snapped out of his trance and looked back at Kirk.

"Dude, she not that cute!" Kirk stated with a laugh.

"Men," Arnia stated as she got out of her chair and made her way out of the arena.

As Reina continued to walk out of the arena she saw a person leaning up against a fire hydrant, he had long black hair that reaches his shoulders, messy spikes on top, black jeans, red t-shirt and the Obelisk Blue trench coat undone. His eyes a deep crimson and strong willed, she gave him a smirk.

"So you finally decided to show up Reina," he stated looked her up and down.

"Yes, it seems that you haven't been doing your job, Jason," she continued to walk up to him not looking him in the eyes, "I've been trying to find you since I got here."

"Yeah, well I've been busy," Jason stated with a yawn.

"Well you haven't been busy enough, I've managed to find 2 already," she let out a small sigh, "You've been here all this time you could have told us the Kaiser was one."

"Well it's a bit harder for me, I'm not as _special _as you," Jason emphasize the word special.

"Well we don't have much time, so follow me," she continued to walk towards the girls Ra Yellow Dorm.

"Yes you're majesty," Jason sarcasm was followed with a bowed as she walked by before following her.

_Authors Note: Reina and all the Jewel Beast Cards are property of PrincessAnime08. Jason is property of Maxim and Knight. I thought the Duel turned out pretty well. Figured it was a good time to introduce the Kaiser and get onto the meat of the story as far as the main storyline goes. I would like to take this time to thank everyone for reviewing as well as everyone who hasn't reviewed but took the time to read the story. Thank you all. Please review and let me know what you think._


	12. David vs Goliath

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Sanctuary in the Sky**

**By: DarkStormNoD**

**Chapter Twelve-David vs. Goliath**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other related property**

* * *

As the sun started to come over the horizon, the first part of Duel Academy to see and feel the warmth of this is the Slifer Red Dormitory belonging to the male students, it sat on the cliff overlooking the island. Now this wasn't done on accident, as the dorm for those said to have the most potential for improvement it was made important that this dorm receive the best view on the island to inspire those within its dinky walls to strive to improve to no longer be under the Slifer Red banner.

As the sun continued to make its ascent up into the sky and life began to return to the academy as a few early risers of the Ra Yellow Male and Female Dorm were going for a morning jog. These students in this dorm was known for the cunning strategy, they to also showed a lot of potential, especially in the areas of heart.

Now we make our way to the final dorm, the Obelisk Blue Male and Female Dorm, as the sun shone on the building light entered into the dorms, students in this dorm were seen as the pinnacle of the Duelist, those who not only possessed the necessary skills of a Duelist but those who also had the charisma as well as the privilege of being in a lot better position in life. These students do not focus on improvement but honing of the craft of Duel Monsters.

Blinds open on the top floor of the Dorm, as a student opened his window, his long wavy brown hair caught the morning breeze as he overlooked the morning sunrise with his deep green eyes, after a few moments of enjoying the morning air, he calmly closed his window and headed back into his dorm.

The top floor of the Obelisk Blue Male and Female Dorm was reserved for the Kaiser or Kaiserin of the school, it was the best room a student could have on the island, it featured its own bathroom, as well as shower, kitchen, living room and all the latest state of the art entertainment center with a computer.

As the Kaiser was making his way to the bathroom, his PDA ringed. He walked up to the device to see a message on the screen, after quickly scanning it he smiled a little and put the device down. "So I guess I will get my explanation as to the exhibition Duel finally," he said allowed as he continued into the bathroom.

* * *

Kirk let out a long yawn as he sat up in his bed, he had spent most of the night working on an assignment for Professor Ragan's class. _Man that is the last time I procrastinate. _He looked over the edge of his bed, the only person in the room was Virgil, which didn't surprise him one bit, due to the fact that they almost never saw Brice, in fact it seemed as though he would show up from time to time to get his stuff and left.

"Finally awake?" Virgil asked, he was reading over a paper he had written for Professor Overton's class, he quickly erased a mistake and corrected it.

"What do you mean finally?" Kirk asked groggily.

"Because if this had been any other day of the week besides Wednesday you would have missed first classes," Virgil stated as he finished up his paper and placed it into a folder and slid it into his backpack. Wednesday's were late start days at the Academy meaning First Classes of the day were canceled to give students a chance to get caught up on any assignments they were giving earlier in the week.

"Well thanks to your constant questioning I had to stay up all night working on that paper on Exodia," Kirk let out a sigh, "I know you're trying to improve but couldn't you just ask one of us when you have question."

Virgil didn't answer as he slung his backpack over one of his shoulders, "We had two weeks to write that paper you know that right?"

"Yeah, I'm just saying Verge," Kirk hopped off the side of his bed and hit the ground with a thud. "Where are you heading off to so early anyway?"

"I figured I would head over to the Main Office computer and type my paper up," he began to walk towards the door to exit the room, "Besides its not that early, classes start in 45 minutes."

"Oh…" Kirk let out a low gasp, "Damn that means I missed breakfast!"

Virgil opened the door and walked out as Kirk let out an expletive.

* * *

The Kaiser walked up to a door that had Professor Ragan's name on it, he gave the door a few swift knock. The building he was in housed all of the teachers with their own personal offices. In terms of size it was about the same size as the very small Slifer Red Dorms. After standing their for a few more seconds without an answer he reaches up to knock again when…

"You're early," a voice stated behind Austin as he turned around to see Professor Ragan walking up to him.

"I prefer not to be late," Austin calmly retorted.

Professor Ragan nodded his head as he made his way to the door unlocking it and opening the door, he entered with Austin in tow.

Austin entered the office to see it was in pretty good order, less a few scattered papers on the huge mahogany desk, Professor Ragan sat down his metallic briefcase next to his desk as he took his seat in a black computer chair. Austin took a seat in one of the hard wood chairs in front of his desk.

"I'm pretty sure you know why I called you in here," Professor Ragan stated as he folded his hands together.

"Of course, Sanctuary," Austin adjusted himself in the quite uncomfortable chair.

"Yes, the Chancellor as well as most of us believe they have reared their heads again," Professor Ragan stated. "Now we don't know how."

"Well we never did figure out their intentions," Austin folded his arms. "I mean we did take out the leader in a duel, and most of the students involved were 3rd year students."

"We are all aware of what happened," Professor Ragan cleared his throat, "Now I'm just concerned that they may be ramping up to something serious, and we will need all the help we can get."

"Was that the point of my Duel against Reina? To see if she would be helpful to us?" Austin asked, "I thought the Duel was mainly to show the student body to not listen to the propaganda that they spread last year."

Professor Ragan let out a slight chuckle, "Yeah, that was the reason the Chancellor had the Duel."

"Reina showed a lot of heart in our Duel, though Sanctuary had put up a very good fight last year," Austin stated.

"Yeah I'm aware of the fact we used the top 5 Duelist at the school to take to Sanctuary, but…" Professor Ragan stated.

"You don't think me and Jason can handle it alone?" Austin stated closing his eyes.

"No, its just…"

"I agree," Austin stated, which surprised Professor Ragan, "This is my final year at the school, and having just the number one and number two rank Duelist at the school fight this fight would not be best."

Professor Ragan smiled, "That's why I have a person I think you should Duel," he reached next to the side desk and pulled out a folder and slid it over to the Kaiser.

As he opened it and began to read through the file he looked up at Professor Ragan confused. "You want me to Duel this Kirk Dario?"

"Yeah, I know he is in Slifer Red, but I've been watching his Duel's and he has beaten opponents who rank a lot higher than him," Professor Ragan gave Austin a serious look, "You're not looking at him as not good enough because of his rank are you?"

"No, but I don't want this to look like a big bad Obelisk Blue picking on the freshmen," Austin calmly stated as he stood up.

"Well let's not have this Duel broadcast all over the school," Professor Ragan looked at Austin who nodded and walked out the door. _I hope that we can stop Sanctuary before their true intentions are revealed.

* * *

_

Austin adjusted the Duel Disk on his arm, as he calmly shuffled his deck. He was standing in a clearing about half a mile behind the Main Office. He continued to shuffle his deck as the sun was setting over the horizon behind him.

Kirk walked over the hill as his head appeared in Austin's view. _He is here! _Kirk thought surprised.

_Kirk is sitting outside the dorm room polishing his Duel Disk when Virgil walks out the door._

"_Yo, you're PDA is going nuts in here," Virgil threw the red device over to Kirk who took it and looked it over._

"_It's a reminder about the project due next week," Kirk calmly replied._

"_Oh," Virgil scratched the back of his head, "You've never been one to plan out anything."_

"_Let's just say you're starting to rub off on me," Kirk stated with a small smile. "Anyway I'm going to head to the Mesh Hall and get something to eat before it closes," and with that Kirk walked away._

"So you told me to come alone," Kirk stated a little nervous, he felt a little bad lying to Virgil but he felt as though he should listen to what the message had said.

"Yeah, I didn't want an audience," Austin calmly placed his deck in his Duel Disk and activated it, "I'm surprise, I had forgot to mention to bring your Duel Disk." (Austin: 4000)

"When the Kaiser of the school sends you a message stating he wants to meet you alone it can mean only one thing," Kirk stated as he activated his own Duel Disk. (Kirk: 4000)

"That is true," Austin drew five cards from his deck as Kirk did the same, "First turn honors are yours."

Kirk drew another card from his deck; he added it to his hand. _Why would Austin challenge me to a Duel, I mean he is the Kaiser!_

Austin looked over at Kirk and noticed he was nervous. _What is Professor Ragan thinking?_

Kirk took a deep breath, "I'll start with my Spear Dragon(1900/0) in attack mode!" Kirk placed the card on his Duel Disk as a blue dragon with a long beak appeared on the field. "And I'll finish with 2 hidden cards."

Austin calmly drew a card from his deck giving him six, "I'll play my Graceful Charity Spell Card."

"This move…" Kirk stated under his breath as Austin drew three cards from his deck, he quickly scanned them before discarding two.

All off a sudden two identical monsters appeared on Austin's side of the field, "Meet Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World(2300/1400)." He looked over at Kirk who was staring at the monster in awe. "I see you were paying attention to my Duel the other day."

"I was," Kirk pressed a button on his Duel Disk revealing his hidden card, "So I play Burst Breath!" His Trap Card had a picture of a dragon shooting fire, "By sacrificing my Spear Dragon I can destroy all monsters you control whose defense is less than its attack!"

Austin closed his eyes calmly as his two monsters were destroyed by a huge blast of Kirk's dragon exploding. "Is that it?"

Kirk was surprise by Austin's statement, "What do you mean?"

"I saw that move a mile away," Austin took three cards from his hand, "I'll set these face down and end my turn."

Kirk slowly drew card from his deck. _Okay so he says he knows that move and sets three-card face down. _"I'll summon my Red-Eyes Black Chick(800/500)!" Kirk's signature hatching dragon appeared on the field, "But it won't be here for long as I'm sending it to the grave to summon Special Summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon(2400/200)!" Kirk pointed as his egg hatched revealed his signature Dragon.

"I'll activate my hidden card, Demise of the Land!" Austin's card revealed itself, "This Quick-Spell can only be activated when you Special Summon a monster, it allows me to take a Field Spell from my deck and activate it!" Austin held out his hand near his deck as a card popped out of it; he quickly grabbed the card and played it. "I'll play Clear World!" Austin stated as a huge clear crystal appeared above him.

_Damn did he know I was going to Special Summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. _A lone sweat drop fell from Kirk's cheek, "I'll have my Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack you directly!" Kirk waited with anticipation as his dragon's attack connected with Austin dropping his Life Points to 1600.

"I reveal my hidden card, Damage Gate!" Austin's Trap flew up as his Graveyard began to glow, "Now I can summon one monster from my Graveyard equal to or less than the damage I took this battle!" Austin folded his arms as his Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World(2300/1400) reappeared on the field.

"I'll end my turn," Kirk stated.

"And to you're End Phase I'll chain my last hidden card," Austin's final set card revealed itself, "DNA Transplant will change the Attribute of all face up monsters on the field to Water."

All of a sudden the Crystal above Austin began to glow, "Damn that means I have to discard a card from my hand," Kirk looked down at his hand and promptly discarded a card from his hand reducing his hand size to one.

Austin calmly drew a card from his deck giving him four cards to work with, "Is this all you have? I'm really disappointed, from what I've heard you've managed to beat students that are a lot higher rank than yourself."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint," Kirk stated looking at Austin. _What is this dude's problem, it almost like he is testing me._

Austin looked at his hand, "You're Red-Eyes Black Dragon may be stronger than my Goldd but that doesn't mean I cannot still destroy it, I'll play the Equip Spell Ekibyo Drakmord!" All of a sudden, Kirk's Red-Eyes Black Dragon was covered in weird scabs.

"What the hell did you do to my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Kirk half asked, half yelled at Austin.

"Simple, as long as this card is equipped to your Red-Eyes Black Dragon it cannot attack, and in two turns your Red-Eyes Black Dragon will be destroyed and this card will return to my hand," Austin took a card from his hand, "I'll set one card face down, and end my turn." Austin calmly took a card from his hand and discarded it as his Life Points dropped to 1100. "The card I discarded from my hand was my Broww, Huntsman of Dark World(1400/800) and when this card is discarded from hand I can draw a card from my deck." He promptly did this.

Kirk watched Austin's side of the field. _This is the same combo he played against Reina, which means his face down card must be his Solemn Wishes Trap Card. _Kirk reached down to draw a card from his deck when he noticed his hand was shaking. _What is wrong with me why am I so nervous. Could it be because of what I saw in the Kaiser's Duel. _Kirk closed his eyes and placed his hand on his deck, he let out a sigh, as a small breeze seem to blow around him.

Austin let out a small grunt. _This energy…_

Kirk quickly slash-drew a card from his deck as a small concussion wave flew out from underneath him. He looked at the card as a small smile appeared on his face. He looked back at Austin who for the first time showed a little concern. "So I'm not the only one," Kirk stated with a small smile on his face realizing the Kaiser had noticed what he had just done.

"Guess not," Austin folded his arms, "Please continue."

"I'll play Polymerization!" Kirk stated turning around the card for Austin to see.

"Not if I can help it!" Austin stated as his face down card revealed itself, "Dark Deal will allow me to change the text on you're card to say I must discard one card at Random from my hand, at the cost of 1000 Life Points!" Austin stated as his Life Points dropped to 100.

"So you're hidden card was not Solemn Wishes!" Kirk stated surprised.

Austin promptly shuffled the two cards in his hand then picked up the top card. "The card I must discard is my Gren, Tactician of Dark World(300/500) and when it is discarded to the Graveyard I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field," he pointed to the facedown card Kirk had played on his first turn.

A small smile appeared on Kirk face as his face down card was destroyed, "You destroyed my Dummy Marker Trap Card so now I can draw 2 cards from my deck." Kirk drew 2 cards from his deck giving him 3 to work with, and I'll set two cards face down, and call it a turn." He discarded the last card in his hand due to Clear World.

As the Duel stood Kirk had no cards in his hand, two hidden cards and his Red-Eyes Black Dragon equipped with Ekibyo Drakmord. On Austin's side of the field, he had just drawn a card to begin his turn giving him three cards in his hand. He had his Clear World Field Spell as well as his DNA Transplant continuous Trap Card in play along with his Goldd, Wu-Lord of the Dark World in attack mode.

"Kirk," Austin looked over the card in his hand, "Its time I show you the difference in our power," all of a sudden, a breeze blew through the area as it surrounded Austin.

_Why do I have the feeling this is the final turn. _Kirk thought as Austin took a card from his hand.

"I'll play the Spell Dark World Dealing," Austin held up the card for Kirk to see, "This card allows both of us to draw a card from our deck, but we will have to discard a card from our hand," Austin quickly drew a card from his deck and discarded another one from his hand. Kirk drew a card from his deck, he looked at it before discarding it. "Next I'll play Pot of Greed allowing me to draw 2 cards from my deck," Austin swiftly drew two cards from his deck. "Now I'll play the Ritual Spell Card known as Ritual of Destruction!"

"This is it!" Kirk stated bracing himself.

"Now by giving up my Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World on the field, my Zure, Knight of Dark World, in my hand as well as this!" Austin held up a card from his graveyard, "Djinn Disserere of Rituals is also removed from play to allow me to summon Garlandolf, King of Destruction(2500/1400) in attack mode!" Austin's monster that won him his Duel against Reina appeared on the field. "Now I activate his Special Ability!"

Kirk looked on in horror as Austin's monster removed its mask and let out a blast that destroyed Kirk's Red-Eyes Black Dragon and increased its attack to 2600.

"Now I'll activate my Megamorph Equip Spell this will double my Garlandolf attack points!" Austin watched as his monster doubled in size as well as his attack increasing to 5200. "Now attack Kirk directly!" Austin pointed at Kirk.

"This is it!" Kirk yelled as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I'll use my Michizure Trap Card to destroy you're Garlandolf!" Kirk stated as his face down card started to rise, but stopped suddenly as chains surrounded it. "What?"

"It's the special ability of my Djinn Disserere of Rituals, when it is removed from play to help summon a Ritual Monster said Ritual Monster is unaffected by Trap Cards," Austin calmly stated as his monster continued its attack.

"I hate to do this," Kirk revealed his other set face down card, "Call of the Haunted will revive my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and at least keep my Life Points safe!" Kirk watched as his dragon reappeared on the field as Garlandolf attack was about to connect.

"I doubt that," Austin stated taking the last card from his hand, "I'll play my Quick-Play Spell Card known as Shrink, it will cut your Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack points in half!" Austin stated as Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack dropped to 1250.

"Crap that means!" Kirk stated as he watched Garlandolf's attack connect with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon destroying it and reducing his Life Points to zero. Kirk dropped to his knees. _His strength…_

Austin calmly deactivated his Duel Disk and walked over to Kirk who was staring at the ground. "Is that all you have?" He waited for an answer from Kirk who was still in disbelief about losing in one turn. "If you want to get stronger you'll have to quickly figure out what it is you are missing as a Duelist, until then, it will make little sense to challenge me to a rematch." And with that, Austin began to walk away from Kirk.

"Missing something?" Kirk asked himself, he then stood back up and looked at Austin who was walking away. "Wait!" Kirk yelled at him.

"Yes," Austin calmly stated not turning around.

"Why did you challenge me?"

"I already told you," Austin replied.

"That wasn't the real reason, so why did you challenge me?" Kirk asked again.

"That's something you should take up with Professor Ragan," Austin left it at that as he walked away.

"Professor Ragan?" Kirk whispered under his breath as he watched Austin disappear over the hill.

_Author's Note: Sorry about the long delay between updates. I started a new job for the first time in a few months so adapting my time to write this was taking a bit of adjusting. As for the reason why the Duel between Kaiser and Kirk was a bit short was to showcase the difference in Dueling level between the two. Hopefully I didn't make the Kaiser seem that powerful. Next chapter a little more about the main arch will be revealed and Virgil will be Dueling. Thank you everyone, the ones who review and those who do not. This story has hit over 1000 hits and I'm surprised as well as thankful to you all. Read, review and let me know what you think. Thank you._


	13. Midterms Approach Apprentice v Magician

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Sanctuary in the Sky**

**By: DarkStormNoD**

**Chapter Thirteen- Midterms Approach. Apprentice vs. Magician**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other related property  
**

* * *

As midterms approach at Duel Academy we find students some in a panic to finish up midterm assignments while some are getting ready for the all important midterm Duel that each student would take part in.

Virgil on the other hand was not prepared for either, in fact thanks to his best friend and roommate Kirk he was not only slacking off but paying little attention to anything but the clicking of his Playstation 3 controller as Kirk rounded a corner in his Modern Warfare 2 game.

"Sniper on the roof!" Virgil yelled out trying to help his friend, he was to late as Kirk watched in horror as his character fell backwards after a loud bang was heard.

"Son of a-" Kirk spun around and gave Virgil a death glare. "What did I tell you about yelling out stuff like that with me?"

Virgil scratched the back of his head, his normally short black spiky hair was mattered signs of his bed head as he just woke up, "Just trying to help geez, you take this game way to seriously."

Kirk rounded a corner as he set off a claymore blowing up his character and sending him flying through the air, "Camping ass bitches!" he screamed as he uncharacteristically set down the Playstation 3 controller softly, and got up shutting off the machine. "I'm done with this!" He hollered as he walked over to the desk grabbing his jacket and walking out of the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Virgil shook his head, "You think I would be use to his tantrums by now," Virgil let out a sigh as he got up and began to get his cloths on, he grabbed the brush on the side of his bed and began to brush his hair, which over the past couple of months had gotten longer. Contemplating if he should change his hair style he grabbed a bottle of hair jelly and began putting some in his hair shaping it into his normal spikes.

"Such a women," a familiar voice sounded from behind Virgil as he spun around to see Brice standing in the doorway a smug look on his face.

"What do you want?" Virgil asked, since their Duel against his father, Brice had kind of open up to Virgil even though he would still be what Kirk would call a "dick." He never showing up when Kirk was around, allowing Virgil to wonder how he timed it out so perfectly.

"Just wanted to let you know, I'm not going to be you're roommate after the midterm Duels," Brice calmly folded his arms, "I've requested for a promotion Duel."

Virgil raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Promotion Duel, I was under the impression all the Duels were chosen at random."

"They are, but students have a choice, if they are fine with their dorm rank, or in Obelisk Blue they can request to Duel students who want to move up in dorm rank, in the case with me," Brice walked over to his dresser and grabbed a few cloths, "In you're case you better not try to move up."

Virgil just looked at Brice, "Dude after-"

"Don't want to hear it," Brice stated cutting Virgil off, "Just because you helped me out against my father doesn't mean you're ready to advance, trust me."

Virgil was surprise at Brice's honesty and concern with Virgil, "Thanks."

Brice just let out a grunt as he made his way out of the dorm room.

* * *

"Damn Modern Warfare," Kirk cursed under his breath. Truth be told he was still stinging over that lost to the Kaiser a few weeks ago. Even though he managed to beat a lot of good students since then one thing was bothering him.

_Austin calmly deactivated his Duel Disk and walked over to Kirk who was staring at the ground. "Is that all you have?" He waited for an answer from Kirk who was still in disbelief about losing in one turn. "If you want to get stronger you'll have to quickly figure out what it is you are missing as a Duelist, until then, it will make little sense to challenge me to a rematch." And with that Austin began to walk away from Kirk._

_What is it that I am actually missing? _Kirk let out a sigh. Normally he never would take anything someone who beat him said seriously, but even though the Kaiser had come off as a bit of an ass his words still seem sincere.

Kirk looked up at his surrounding, since it was a Saturday a lot of the students on campus would take this time to do other things besides Dueling, such as hiking, fishing, and some would even go swimming at the Main Office Pool.

Kirk noticed the Kaiser sitting under a tree his cards spread out all over the grass in the field and a book of cards in front of him. Kirk didn't know what was more surprising, to see the Kaiser sitting under a tree working on his deck or the fact that none of the cards had even been disturbed by the light breeze that blew over the island.

"You going to stand over there and stare or what?" Austin stated not taking his eyes off his cards, this surprised Kirk.

* * *

Virgil was walking through the Ra Yellow Dueling Arena with his Duel Disk and deck loaded, milling over what Brice had said to him earlier about how he shouldn't try to move up in rank so soon.

He was so lost in thought that he did not notice the stares he was getting from a lot of the Ra Yellow students who were walking through the halls. On the weekend normally the Dueling Arenas were pretty empty saved a few students but with midterms approaching a lot more students were tweaking and testing out changes to their decks.

As Virgil made his way down the hall ways he spotted the person he was looking for, sitting in the arena was Professor Ragan reading a book not really paying attention to any of the Duels.

"At least Paul's info was good," Virgil made his way over to Professor Ragan, who looked up to see Virgil approaching him.

"Mr. Thompson?" Professor Ragan questioned as the student sat down next to him.

"Hey Professor, I was wondering if you could give me a few pointers," Virgil reached into his Duel Disk and pulled out his deck. "That is, with midterms coming up, I just want to try to get into Ra Yellow, and well I don't know what I need to do to improve my deck."

Professor Ragan reached over for the deck, and calmly pushed it back to Virgil, "The best way to see what improvements a Duelist need is to Duel," he stood up, "Meet me out back, we will have a practice Duel to see if you can see what you need to do," Virgil was surprised by Professor Ragan's statement.

* * *

"Before you even ask," Austin cleared his throat, "I'm not telling you what you're missing, that is something for you to figure out."

Kirk plopped down in front of Austin as the Kaiser gathered up his cards and placed them back in his Deck Holder, "Fair enough, now what was the reason for Dueling me?"

Austin let out a bit of a sigh, "I take it you haven't talk to Professor Ragan."

"Well I've tried, but with midterms approaching he has kind of been unapproachable," Kirk leaned back, "So care to share?"

Austin closed his eyes, he slowly opened them and gave Kirk a serious look, "What I tell you here is need to know, okay?"

Kirk nodded his head, "That serious?"

"Yes," Austin cleared his throat, "The reason I Dueled you was to see if you could help me against a group that has threaten the school."

"Threaten?"

"Yes, they call themselves Sanctuary," Austin leaned back against the tree he was sitting under, "They appeared sometime last year, and I thought they were taken care of."

"What's so bad about this group?" Kirk asked confused.

"Well last year, they recruited a lot of students and promised them that if they followed their leader they would get together as a cohesive unit and take over the order of school."

"Order of school?" Kirk was a bit confused.

* * *

"Okay Virgil this isn't what you expected," Virgil spoke to himself as he shuffled his deck, he slotted it in his Duel Disk as his Life Points jumped to 4000.

On the opposite side of the field Professor Ragan was doing the same thing as he activated his Duel Disk and inserted his deck his Life Points jumped to 4000. "Now just because I said this is a practice Duel that doesn't mean I will be pulling any punches."

"Yeah," Virgil stated as he looked over his starting hand, _That's what I'm afraid of._

"I'll let first turn honors be yours," Professor Ragan stated as he studied his 5 cards.

"Okay!" Virgil stated as he drew a card from his deck, he quickly added it to his hand, "I'll start off with my White Magician Pikeru(1200/0) in attack mode!" Virgil watched as Kaibacorp's Solid Vision materialized his cute mage. "And I'll finish with a face down."

Professor Ragan calmly drew a card from his deck, "Now Virgil, just wanted to let you know that the deck I used in our first Duel was a proctor deck, so don't be surprise when I show you the ace of my deck."

_He's so excited, this is a lot different than he was during my entrance exam. _Virgil noted as Professor Ragan milled over his hand.

"It seems you won't have to wait to long," Professor Ragan slid a card into his Duel Disk, "I'll start off with the Spell Card Spell Economics, with this continuous Spell I don't have to pay Life Points to activate Spell Cards. So this card will cost me nothing!" Professor Ragan slotted another card in his Duel Disk as a huge black curtain appeared on the field.

"What?" Virgil looked into the curtain he could see a monster but couldn't make out what it was.

"Normally I would have to give up half my Life Points to use my Dark Magic Curtain Spell card, but thanks to Spell Economics I don't have to," Professor Ragan looked on as the curtain was pulled back revealing a monster that most Duelist would recognize. "Say hello to my Dark Magician(2500/2100)!"

"Dark Magician?" Virgil looked at the monster.

Professor Ragan was little dumbfounded, then remembered, "I had almost forgotten you are fairly new to the game."

"Kirk spoke of these," Virgil stated, "He asked me if I was planning to use it in my deck, but I don't know it doesn't look like a threatening monster, especially seeing as it is in purple after all."

As if the Dark Magician could understand what Virgil was saying it gripped its staff a bit tighter, "Like I said in our first Duel, you shouldn't judge a monster by its look, show him why Dark Magician!" Professor Ragan's monster shot out a blast that ripped through Virgil's White Magician Pikeru and took a chunk of Virgil's Life Points with it.(Virgil: 2700) "And I'll end with a facedown of my own."

Virgil drew a card from his deck he added it to his hand, _I can't believe Professor Ragan uses Magician's also, and if what Kirk had told me is true about the Dark Magician I better get rid of it as soon as I can. _"I'll summon my Silent Magician LV4(1000/1000) in attack mode!" Virgil's trade from Kirk appeared on the field. "And I'll reveal my hidden card, Pitch-Black Power Stone!" Virgil smiled as the card glowed 3 times.

"I'm well aware what that card does, it allows you to move one Spell Counter from it to another correct target, like you're Silent Magician, but it wont be enough to take on my Dark Magician," Professor Ragan stated.

"Who said I was going to attack this turn," Virgil pointed to his mage as its attack increased to 1500 as a Spell Counter was moved from his Pitch-Black Power Stone to his mage. "Now I'll combo that move with this!" Virgil slid the card into his Duel Disk, "My Hand Destruction will force us to discard 2 cards from our hand and draw 2 more."

"Impressive," Professor Ragan stated as he discarded two cards from his deck and drew 2 more.

"Now because you drew my mage gets a Spell Counter increasing its attack to 2000," Virgil looked down at the cards in his hand, "I'll set a hidden card and end my turn."

"Well Virgil," Professor Ragan stated as he drew a card, "I have to say I am impressed, you have improved greatly from the first Duel you had." He watched as Virgil's Silent Magician attack increased to 2500 matching his own monster.

"Thanks," Virgil stated, "I mean I barely made it into the academy so I've been trying my hardest to catch up with my friends."

"It shows," Professor Ragan's expression changed as he concentrated on his turn, "Our Mage's maybe equal now, but I think this will help push my magician over the edge," Professor Ragan slide a card into his Duel Disk as his Dark Magician began to glow. "Mage Power will increase my monsters attack by 500 for each Spell or Trap on my side of the field, and with Mage Power in play and Spell Economics that's a total of 3500 attack points!"

"Damn!" Virgil whispered under his breath

"Now Dark Magician show Virgil why you're the best magician in the game, Dark Magic Attack!" Professor Ragan yelled out his magician spun its staff around before letting out a blast that ripped through Virgil's monster destroying it.(Virgil: 1700)

Virgil watched as Professor Ragan slid 2 cards into his Duel Disk and signaled the end if his turn, as his Dark Magician's attack increased to 4500. Virgil drew a card from his deck giving him three. _Man if I don't find away around his Dark Magician I wont make it to my next turn. _"I'll play my Pot of Greed!" Virgil drew 2 cards from his deck. _This might work, but he did say the Dark Magician was his ace card so those 2 face downs might be something to protect it. _

"Not to hurry you Virgil but you have been silent for a while now," Professor Ragan stated.

"That's fine, because I play my hidden card!" Virgil card revealed itself as Call of the Haunted, "I'll bring back my Silent Magician LV4(1000/1000), but it wont be hear for long!" Virgil monster disappeared in a flash of light as it was replaced by his Chaos Command Magician(2400/1900). "Next I'll play Giant Trunade!"

"That will return all Spell and Trap Cards back to their respective players hand!" Professor Ragan and Virgil picked up their cards returning them to their hand. "Even without its power up my Dark Magician is still stronger than you're Chaos Command Magician."

"I'm not finish," Virgil slid a card into his Duel Disk, "Card Destruction will wipe out both of our hands. Professor Ragan discarded his 5 cards and drew new cards, Virgil discarded his 4 cards and drew new cards. "Just what I needed, I'll play the Equip Spell Card Book of Secret Arts which will increase my mages attack and defense points by 300, giving my Chaos Command Magician more than enough attack points to take out your Dark Magician!" (Chaos Command Magician 2700/2200) "Attack!" Virgil yelled as his monster let out a blast destroying the Dark Magician with ease.(Ragan: 3800) Virgil then took the last three cards in his hand and placed them hidden on the field.

Professor Ragan drew a card from his deck, "Once again I am impressed," Professor Ragan looked over his hand, "Now to start my turn, I will play the Spell Card, Silent Doom, this will allow me to resummon my Dark Magician(2500/2100) in defense mode!" Professor Ragan's monster reappeared on the field, "But before I do anything I'm going to play this!" Professor Ragan turned the card around for Virgil to see it had a picture of a Dark Magician attacking. "Dark Magic Attack will allow my Dark Magician to destroy all the Spell's and Trap's on your side of the field."

"Gah!" Virgil yelled out as his Magical Arm Shield, Draining Shield, and Magical Hats were destroyed.

"Now to end this," Professor Ragan took a card from his hand, "I activate Thousand Knives! This will allow my Dark Magician to destroy one monster on the field!" Huge throwing knives appeared in between the fingers of the Dark Magician as it threw them at Virgil's Chaos Command Magician destroying it instantly, "Now I'll sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon his apprentice!"

Virgil watched in awe as the Dark Magician disappeared as was replaced by what appeared to Virgil to be like a little sister of Dark Magician.

"Say hello to Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700)!" Professor Ragan stated as his mage winked at Virgil who blushed a little. "And for every Dark Magician or Magician of Black Chaos in the graveyard she gains 300 attack points."

"That's 2300," Virgil calmly stated knowing the end was near.

"That's right, attack Dark Flare Attack!" Professor Ragan yelled as his mage flew up to Virgil a few feet away from him before letting out a huge ball of concentrated magic that wiped out the rest of his Life Points and dropped him to the ground.

* * *

"According to some of the students who joined they planned on having a holdout to have a fourth dorm made," Austin popped his neck.

"So they were made up of mostly underclassmen, or those in Slifer and Ra?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah," Austin stated, "It got so bad at one point that they would gang up and pick on students who wouldn't join and force them to join," the last statement Austin actually sounded a little mad.

"So I take it that's when you guys sprang into action?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah, me and a few of the higher ranked Obelisk Blue stormed the dorm and took out the leader, a lot of the underclassmen were expelled, well those who were found to try to force other students to join," Austin stated.

Kirk took a minute to digest everything that Austin was saying, "So you're trying to form some kind of Super Friends to protect the school?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Austin stood up, "So will you join us?"

Kirk also stood up, "Sure, I mean if you think I can really help out I'm all for it!"

"Yes, that is once you fix you're little problem," Austin began to walk away, "Oh and by the way you're the third member of the group, the other is the second rank Duelist of the school, but I'll introduce him to you another day."

_Wow, Austin and Professor Ragan must see a lot in me to ask to join the highest rank Duelist at the school to squash Sanctuary._

* * *

As Virgil gathered up his cards Professor Ragan walked over to him, "Virgil, you need to stop doubting yourself."

"Huh?"

"I can see it in you're Dueling, you feel like you're never going to catch up, remember what I told you before your Duel against Professor Overton, no one is unbeatable. But unless you trust yourself you'll never beat anyone," Professor Ragan smiled at Virgil.

"But I barely put a dent in your Life Points!" Virgil stated.

"That's because before we started you thought you were going to lose," Professor Ragan paused for a second, "You remember how you got into Duel Academy?"

"Yeah I beat you in my entrance exam," Virgil stated.

"Actually I let you win," Professor Ragan closed his eyes as he stated this.

"What?" The information his Virgil like a ton of bricks, "Then I don't-"

"Yes you do," Professor Ragan interrupted Virgil, "The reason I let you win was you showed determination, even after having your back against the wall or making normal amateur mistakes, besides I had no idea you scored so well on the written part of the exam," he placed both his hands on his shoulders, "You have a lot of potential and don't let self doubt stop you from seeing that."

Virgil stood their absorbing everything the Professor was stating when he added, "Keep practicing, and don't worry about moving up in rank, you just started and you have plenty of time to improve and get to Obelisk Blue."

Virgil watched as Professor Ragan began to walk away, _Thank you. For allowing me the opportunity to be here, I wont let you down._

**Authors Note: I know this chapter was a bit short, but I figured I would get a little more information out about Sanctuary, though I guess it still doesn't reveal their plans. Also I figured it would be a good chance to show Professor Ragan's actually deck out as I really haven't shown much of him. Also I felt it would be a good time to reveal what he did for Virgil at the entrance exams. Also I would like to thank all those who have read or reviewed this fic. I never thought I would have over 40 reviews only 13 chapters in. I thank you all for your support. A little preview for you guys, next chapter begins the midterm duels to stay tuned. Also I plan to let Virgil win again...someday, but I figured when you're new to a game you tend to lose a lot more than you win.**


	14. Midterms Begin Second Years Battle

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Sanctuary in the Sky**

**By: DarkStormNoD**

**Chapter Fourteen- Midterms Begin. Second Years Battle**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other related property

* * *

**

Kirk sat up in bed, the morning sun peeking into the windows of his dorm room. He looked over at the calendar on the wall, today was Thursday, the first day of the Duel Midterms. As he looked over the room he noticed both Brice and Virgil sitting in a circle going through their respective decks.

"So you finally woke up?" Virgil asked as he took a card from his deck and replaced it with one of his extra cards.

Kirk looked a bit perplexed at the both of them, "What's he doing here?" Kirk hopped off the top bunk.

"For you information _Ass_, this is my dorm too," Brice gathered up his cards and began to walk towards the door, "The Rookie was asking me for help."

"You for help? You couldn't Duel your way out of-"

Brice opened the door and walked out before Kirk could even finish his sentence.

Virgil let out a sigh, "Why can't you two get along?"

"Seriously?" Kirk let out a sigh, "Do we really need to revisit this topic? I just be glad when I move to Ra Yellow and get away from him," Kirk opened his dresser draw and grabbed a few cloths out of it.

Virgil let out a small sigh, "Well I guess I will be seeing you around then?"

Kirk stopped what he was doing, "What do you mean?"

"I don't think I will be getting out of Slifer Red," Virgil stated matter-of-factly.

"Dude, don't tell me you don't think you're good enough?" Kirk shook his head, "Just trust yourself and let your cards do the rest."

"I guess, Professor Ragan told me the same thing," Virgil stated, "But you seem pretty confident."

Kirk turned his back to Virgil and took his shirt off, "Yeah," he sighed thinking back to his Duel against the Kaiser. _But I too still have a long way to go._

* * *

As the Midterms were being held on Thursday and Friday all the students essentially had the next two days to work on their decks as the Duels would be held at random at the Main Dueling Hall. It was required all the students attended, as the Duels would be decided at random by computer.

"So you think you're ready?" Paul asked as he looked over at Kirk and Virgil.

Him as well as Arnia had found a section of the arena to sit together at as they had plan to watch each others Midterms matches together.

"Yeah, just don't go hoping we will Duel each other again," Kirk stated brazenly.

"Why do you say that 'Dragon Tamer' you think the outcome will be the same?" Paul held up his Duel Disk and Deck which was already loaded ready to go. "I've beefed up my deck since we last Dueled you know."

"And I haven't?" Kirk smiled.

"Well you two will have to wait on that rematch," Arnia stated her voice screamed she was annoyed with their banter, they looked over at her then at the scoreboard showing the first match of the day.

"No way!" Paul stated, as he saw his picture next to Brice's.

Kirk let out a long laugh as he pointed at Paul, "Have fun."

Paul let out a sigh, "Damn, I was hoping to take on an Obelisk, or you," Paul got up and made his way to the Dueling field.

As he walked over to his side of the field Arnia noticed Brice already in place, "He's in a hurry to lose."

"I don't know guys," Virgil stated as both Duelist activated their Duel Disk and drew their starting hand, "I got a little glimpse of Brice's deck and Paul might be in trouble."

"Doubt it," Kirk stated folding his arms.

"Perfect," Brice stated looking over his hand, "Once I easily beat you I will probably be moved to Ra Yellow."(Brice: 4000)

Paul drew his 6 card from his deck adding it to his hand, "Unless you checked you're attitude at the door then you don't stand a chance."(Paul: 4000)

"Attitude, I'm a damn good Duelist so my 'attitude' as you call it is just a product of that!" Brice yelled across the field.

"Keep telling yourself that," Paul took a card from his hand, "I'll summon my Armed Dragon LV 3(1200/900) in attack mode!" On cue Paul's small dragon appeared on the field. "And to end my turn I'll place a hidden card."

"My turn!" Brice drew a card from his deck and eyed it, "Perfect, because you have a monster on your side of the field then I can Special Summon this monster, so I'll start off with my Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) in attack mode of course," Brice's signature metallic serpent dragon appeared on the field.

"Reveal hidden card," Paul stated as his facedown card revealed itself, it was a Trap Card with a picture of a goblin in a hole stuck to a purple goo on the bottom. "My Adhesion Trap Hole Trap Card can only be played when you successfully summon a monster its attack is halved!" As Brice looked on a huge hole opened up underneath his monster causing it to fall in and get stuck.(Cyber Dragon 1050/1600)

"Damn," Brice looked down at his hand, "I'll put this on the field," a Duel monster card appeared behind his monster.

"Told you," Paul stated as he drew a card from his deck, "And now that it is my Standby Phase my Armed Dragon LV3 ability activates allowing me to send it to the Graveyard in order to summon my Armed Dragon LV5(2400/1700) from my deck!" A card popped out of Paul's Deck as he grabbed the card and placed it on the field. His smaller dragon began to glow as it grew in size and furiousness, his dragon let out a roar before rearing its head back. "Looks like its ready to go, Attack!"

Brice let out a low chuckle, "You're not the only one with Trap Cards!" Brice pressed a button on his Duel Disk as his hidden card revealed itself, "Attack Reflection Unit will allow me to tribute my Cyber Dragon on the field and transform it to this!" Brice slapped a card down on his Duel Disk that he got from his deck, Paul watched as Brice's Cyber Dragon transformed. "Say hello to Cyber Barrier Dragon(800/2800) in defense mode."

"I call off my attack," Paul stated as a replayed occurred, his dragon back down its attack.

"Man and here you thought you had me…sucks doesn't it," Brice stated folding his arms.

"No it doesn't," Paul pointed to his Armed Dragon, "Because this guys got a great Special Ability, if I discard one monster from my hand I can destroy one monster on your side of the field who's attack is less or equal to the monster I discarded. Paul turned around his Horus the Black Flame LV4 for Brice to see, he slid it into his graveyard. "Now destroy his Cyber Barrier Dragon!" Paul yelled as his monster made a fist and punched through Brice's dragon destroy it, "And two hidden cards."

"Tch, lucky move," Brice stated as he drew a card from his deck, he eyed it before playing it, "Seeing as you have a monster on the field and I don't I'll summon another Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) to the field.

Paul watched as another Cyber Dragon appeared on the field, "Man these things are like cockroaches, they keep appearing!"

"Then you won't like this," Brice placed another card on his Duel Disk, "Say hello to my Armored Cybern(0/2000)!" Brice smiled as his second monster appeared on the field. "Now once per turn I can equip this monster to a monster that has Cyber Dragon in its name or description, so I'll form the union now!" Brice stated as his Armored Cybern joined together with his Cyber Dragon.

Paul was a bit confused, "Its attack points haven't changed at all." _But if I know anything, a Union monster generally carries a powerful effect._

"No but if I decrease my Cyber Dragon's attack by 1000 I can destroy one monster on the field," Brice stated as his dragon began to glow purple.(Cyber Dragon 1100/1600)

Paul's eye's widen as he realized what was about to happen, he watched in horror as his Armed Dragon began to glow purple before exploding into a million pixels.

"Now even though its weaken," Brice pointed at Paul, "Attack him directly with Strident Blast!" Brice stated as his monster let out a huge blast that connected with Paul, who screamed out as he was knocked back.(Paul: 2900) "Told you, my attitude is justified," and with that last statement Brice took 2 cards from his hand and placed them hidden on the field.

"Wow," Kirk stated impressed by Brice's move, "As much as I hate to admit this its look like he has improved."

"Told you," Virgil stated as he watched Paul draw a card from his deck.

"Yes, it appears his deck is more focused on his Cyber Dragon as opposed to being just a machine deck with Cyber Dragon in it," Arnia stated as she looked down at the field.

Paul looked over his hand, _Geez, he picks now to pick his game up. Man I don't know what's worse, the fact that he's beating me or the fact that he is being an arrogant prick._

"You going to make a move or what?" Brice stated his arms folded.

"Yeah," Paul took a card from his hand, "I'll summon my Golem Dragon(200/2000) in defense mode, and my last two cards hidden."

"Is that it?" Brice drew a card from his deck, "You know I can still reduce my Cyber Dragon's attack by another 1000 and destroy that dragon."

"Then why don't you?" Paul stated as he looked at Brice.

Brice looked at the card he just drew, "I will," Brice motion to his dragon as it glowed purple as its attack was reduced to 100, and Paul's dragon was blown into a million pieces. "Now to separate my two monsters," Paul watched as the two monster separated. "And now I'll use my Armored Cybern as a tribute to summon my last Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) but this one has all of its attack points!"

"This isn't good," Paul stated as Brice's weakened dragon disappeared to be replaced with a fully powered one.

"Oh its good, for me," Brice pointed to Paul, "Now I'll attack you directly, Strident Blast!"

Paul quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I'll play my hidden Trap, Fiendish Chain!" As the card revealed itself tons of chains flew out of the card trapping Brice's dragon and halting its attack. "This card not only prevents you're monster from attacking but it also negates its effect, which doesn't really matter."

"Lucky move, not that it will do much but I'll have my weaken Cyber Dragon attack you directly," Brice watched as his weaken dragon attacked Paul with little fanfare.(Paul: 2800) Brice took a card from his hand, and slipped it onto his Duel Disk signally the end of his turn.

"Maybe, but it saved me from taking some serious damage," Paul drew a card from his deck, "Now I'll play Card of Sanctity, so we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand!" Both players replenished their hand.

"Man, Paul better do something this turn," Kirk stated as he continued to watch the Duel with great interest.

"Yeah, if he doesn't do something this turn then he may lose this Duel," Arnia stated.

"Okay, now I'll summon another one of my Level Dragons," Paul placed a card down on his Duel Disk and pointed as a black flame erupted on the field revealing his Horus the Black Flame LV4(1600/1000), "Now I'll have my Horus take out you're weaken Cyber Dragon!"

"Not so fast!" Brice stated pressing a button on his Duel Disk, "I'll play Shift! This Trap will redirect you're attack at my fully powered Cyber Dragon, and because its attack is stronger I can wipe out your Horus before it Levels up!" Brice stated as Paul's dragon turned its attention towards Brice's Cyber Dragon it let out a blast of black flames aimed at the dragon as the Cyber Dragon let out a blast of its own twice the size of Horus's.

"I got a Quick-Play Spell too!" Paul stated as he placed a card into his Duel Disk, it was a Quick-Play Spell Card that had a picture of a monster with a repeating image of the same monster smaller inside that monster, "Shrink will reduce you're Cyber Dragon's attack in half!"

"What?" Brice stated surprise as his Cyber Dragon's attack shrunk as it was over powered by Horus destroying his signature monster.(Brice: 3450)

Paul got a small smile on his face, "You know what happens now right?" Paul pointed to his dragon as it began to glow, his dragon doubled in size. "Say hello to Horus the Black Flame LV6(2300/1600)."

"Hello," Brice stated as he drew a card from his deck. "Its time I took this Duel up a notch, I'll play the Spell Card Monster Reborn to revive my Cyber Dragon!" Brice's Cyber Dragon reappeared on the field and let out a mighty roar.

"Well here comes his Cyber Twin Dragon," Paul stated through gritted teeth.

"That's what you think," Brice stated as he took another card from his hand, "I'll summon my Proto-Cyber Dragon(1100/600) in attack mode!" Brice placed the card down on his Duel Disk as a smaller version of Cyber Dragon appeared on the field.

"No way…" Kirk stated with mouth gapped open as Brice played his Polymerization Spell Card.

As the wind began to increase in the Dueling arena Paul shielded himself as a huge bolt of lightning hit Brice's side of the field, when the smoke cleared Paul found himself staring at a monster he didn't expect.

"When did he get that monster?" Arnia stated.

"Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800) its time!" Brice stated as the three headed dragon let out a mighty roar. _Father I will not let you down._

_Scene changes as Brice walks into his fathers office, he slinks into the room as his father has his back turned to him looking out the window._

"_Uh…you wanted to see me Father?" Brice asked apprehensively._

"_See you? Why would I want to see a child who has disgraced his father," Professor Overton stated still looking out the window._

"_Disgraced?" Brice felt as the anger, hate and animosity towards his father started to build, "Are you still stinging from me beating you?"_

"_Not hardly," Professor Overton turned around and looked at his son, "You needed help."_

"_From who? He did nothing but get in the way!" Brice stared a hole into his father._

_As they stared each other down Brice noticed his father holding a card in his hand, he threw it at Brice's head. Reacting quickly Brice snatched the card before it hit his head, "This…" Brice stated looking down at the card, he looked back up to see his father walking towards him, Brice stepped to the side as his father walked by him, not saying a word to his son he continued out of his office._

_Father…you think I would be foolish enough to not take this card, _Brice thought as he stared up at Cyber End Dragon. _Better watch out because next time I duel you, you will not like the results._

"Man, he's not leaving anything on the table!" Paul stated as he stared down the dragon.

"Cyber End Dragon attack!" Brice yelled as his monster let out a huge blast of energy from each of its mouth aimed at Paul's monster as the attack connected Paul depressed a button on his Duel Disk.

"Is it over?" Virgil asked as the smoke began to clear.(Paul: 2800)

"Man that was close," Paul stated as his Trap Card was face up on the field.

"Waboku?" Brice stated surprise to see such an old card activated.

"Yeah, its an old card, but it comes in handy," Paul stated, "Like protecting both me and my dragon from your Cyber End Dragon's attack!"

"Still there is nothing you can do against my Cyber End Dragon," Brice slipped a card behind his monster.

"We will see," Paul stated as he drew a card from his deck, he looked at it before instantly playing it. "I'll play my Level Up Spell Card, with this I can ignore the summoning requirements of my Horus the Black Flame LV6 to summon its strongest form!" A card popped out of Paul's Duel Disk as he grabbed the card and placed it on his Duel Disk.

Brice seemed completely uninterested as Brice's monster began to glow and grow in size.

"I give you Horus the Black Flame LV8(3000/1800)," Paul's monster reared its head back and let out a roar.

"That is suppose to scare me? Its still to weak to take on my Cyber End Dragon," Brice pointed out the obvious fact.

"Who said I was done," Paul took two cards from his hand, and placed them on the field, "Now I'm done."

"Finally," Brice stated as he drew a card from his deck, "I was beginning to think you would never end your turn."

"Then this is going to make you a bit mad," Paul stated as he revealed his hidden card, "It is a Trap Card known as Depth Amulet."

Brice bowed perked up, "What does that card do?"

"Simple each time you attack I can discard a card from my hand to negate the attack, and seeing as I have 4 cards in my hand I can stop up to 4 of your attacks," Paul stated holding up his hand for Brice to see.

"That's what you think!" Brice placed a card in his Duel Disk, "I'll play my Mystical Space Typhoon, and with this I can destroy your-" But before Brice could finish his sentence his Spell Card exploded. "What the?"

"Allow me to explain," Paul smiled, "Thanks to my Horus the Black Flame LV8 I can negate any Spell Cards I choose, so I decided your Mystical Space Typhoon was a bother."

"Damn," Brice looked over the remaining 3 cards in his hand. _This could be tricky, thanks to his Horus he can stop any Spell Cards he wants, and with Depth Amulet in play he can stop my Cyber End Dragon's attack, but there is more than one way to beat him. _"Cyber End Dragon attack!"

Brice's monster opened up each of its mouth letting out a huge blast, "I discard a card from my hand to negate your attack!" Paul discarded a card from his hand.

"I'm done, you can't keep hiding behind cards forever," Brice stated as he folded his arms.

"I don't plan to hide for much longer," Paul stated as he drew a card from his deck, he looked at the card before playing it, "I'll play my Monster Reborn Spell Card! And I'm going to bring back my Armed Dragon LV5(2400/1700) in attack mode!" Paul watched as his armor plated monster reappeared on the field. "Now its time for a little revenge," Paul stated as he took another card from his hand, "I'll play Megamorph!"

"Good play," Arnia stated as Paul slid the card into his Duel Disk.

"Megamorph? Doesn't that double the attack of the monster its equipped to if your Life Points are lower than you're opponent?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, but it has a negative effect as well," Kirk stated, "You see if your Life Points are higher than your opponent then your monsters attack is cut in half."

"So I'll power up my Armed Dragon LV5(4800/1700)," Paul stated as his monster began to glow white. "Now Armed Dragon attack his Cyber End Dragon, show him how real dragons do it!"

Brice braced himself as he watched Armed Dragon fly over to his side of the field it punched a hole through his Cyber End Dragon and sent a shockwave through the stadium.(Brice: 2650) "Once again a lucky move," Brice stated.

"Yeah lets see how my Horus the Black Flame thinks about that statement," Paul pointed directly at Brice, "End it!"

Brice looked up as Horus began to gather its attack, "That's what you think!" Brice pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I play the Trap Card Call of the Haunted!"

"Damn!" Paul looked back at his Dragon, "I recall my attack."

"As you should!" Brice stated as a blast of wind blew through the arena before his Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800) reappeared on the field. "You finish?"

"No I'm not," Paul stated as his Armed Dragon began to glow, "Thanks to this monster destroying your Cyber End Dragon I can Level it up to Level 7!" Paul's dragon grew in size as it neck became longer and its armor became more violent looking. (Armed Dragon LV7 2800/1000)

"Pathetic," Brice stated as he drew a card from his deck, "I'll have my Cyber End Dragon attack your new toy dragon!" Brice yelled as his monster let out a blast aimed directly at Paul's monster. A huge white force field appeared around the monster protecting it as Paul discarded another card from his hand.

"Did you forget about my Depth Amulet?" Paul calmly stated as he folded over his arms.

"No I didn't," Brice took a card from his hand and placed it in his Duel Disk as a card appeared behind his Cyber End Dragon.

_This is not good. _Paul thought as he went over the situation on the field. _I figured if I got rid of his Cyber End Dragon I would be home free, but I underestimated the fact that he would have a way to bring it back in place. If I don't get a good card this turn I don't think I will have another chance at his Cyber End Dragon or winning this Duel. _Paul placed his hand on his deck, he swiftly drew a card from his deck before eyeing it. "I'll set one card face down."

Brice looked at the hologram of a card appear behind Paul's dragon as he drew a card from his deck, he added it to his hand. _He played that face down card rather quickly, maybe its something like Mirror Force. To bad my hidden card will protect my Cyber End Dragon regardless of what I do._

"Brice is taking his time with this move," Virgil commented as he watched Brice looking over Paul's side of the field.

"It must be because of how fast Paul played his hidden card," Arnia stated, "If Paul wouldn't telegraph his moves maybe he could fool Brice."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kirk stated, "When I Dueled against Paul he was pretty sure of any move he made so whatever it is maybe he doesn't need Brice's help to trigger it."

"Time to see what your Trap is," Brice pointed at Paul's Horus the Black Flame, "Cyber End Dragon take out this Horus!"

Paul quickly snapped into action pressing a button on his Duel Disk, "Not that I needed your help but I'll activate my hidden Trap Card, Burst Breath!" Paul didn't notice the smirk on Brice's face as he activated the card, "Now by giving up my Armed Dragon I can destroy all monsters on the field who's defense is equal to or lower than its attack." As Paul looked on his Trap Card exploded destroying all the monsters on the field.

As the smoke cleared on the field, Brice began to laugh uncontrollably, "Man you're an idiot!"

"What?" Paul stated insulted by Brice's statement, when the smoke finally cleared Brice's Cyber End Dragon was still on the field. "How the-" Paul paused as he saw Brice's hidden card activated.

"Say hello to my Interdimensional Matter Transporter Trap Card, with this card I removed my Cyber End Dragon from play until the End Phase of my turn so that is why its back," Brice folded his arms as Paul's Depth Amulet exploded.

Paul let out a sigh, "Its been three turns since I activated my Depth Amulet so its power has run out," Paul placed his hand on his deck, "Brice, I will admit I've underestimated you from the get go, but I'm not about to lose to you," and with that statement Paul ripped the card from his deck before looking at it. _I've got to take out his Cyber End Dragon, but with no monsters on the field and his Cyber End Dragon's piercing ability I can't afford to play a weak monster in defense mode unless I can survive._ "I'll set a monster hidden, and place my last card on the field."

"Pathetic," Brice stated as he drew a card from his deck giving him 5, "Did you forget about my Cyber End Dragon's piercing effect?" Brice looked over at Paul who didn't respond, "Well I guess you'll pay now, Cyber End Dragon attack his hidden card!"

Paul stared up at the huge serpent dragon as it reared its head back before letting out three powerful waves aimed directly at Paul's hidden card.

"Not this turn," Paul stated as his hidden card revealed itself, "My Quick-Spell Forbidden Chalice will raise your Cyber End Dragon's attack by 400!"(Cyber End Dragon 4400/2800)

"Thanks, must be in a hurry to lose!" Brice stated as his powered up dragon ripped through Paul's set Troop Dragon(700/800) destroying it instantly.

"Now I get another one!" Paul stated as his Duel Disk spat out a card he pulled it from his deck and placed it on the field.

"To bad you're 2400 Life Points weaker," Brice stated before realizing that Paul's Life Points hadn't changed. "What the?"

"Oh did I forgot to mention the secondary effect of my Forbidden Chalice," Paul smiled, "It negates the effects of the monster it gives its boost to, did you think I would just give you're monster a power boost to help you win?"

Brice made a fist, he was about to yell across the arena some choice words when he realized he was in an arena full of teachers. "Lucky move," Brice took a card from his hand, and place it hidden on the field, "It ends on my next turn."

"Cocky, predicting your own move," Paul stated as he drew a card from his deck, before looking at it he surveyed the field. _But he's got a point, I've been lucky that he hasn't summoned any new monsters to the field, not to mention I still haven't got rid of his Cyber End Dragon. _He glanced down at his card he just drawn. "I'll set this down and I'm done." _Now all I need to do is last another turn._

"Just as I thought," Brice drew a card from his deck, without even looking at it he made his move, "Cyber End Dragon wipe out his Troop Dragon!"

"Not so fast!" Paul depressed a button his Duel Disk, "Defense Draw will negate the damage I take this turn in exchange I can draw one card from my deck!" Paul smiled as his Troop Dragon was destroyed, another on appeared to take its place as he drew a card from his deck.

"Told you this Duel is over," Brice depressed a button on his Duel Disk, "De-Fusion!"

"Crap!" Paul watched as Brice's Cyber End Dragon split back into three separate Cyber Dragons(2100/1600).

"For you, Cyber Dragon's attack triple Strident Blast!" Brice yelled as his three dragons released their attacks the first connecting with Paul's Troop Dragon destroying it the other two hitting Paul directly wiping out the remainder of his Life Points and knocking him down.(Paul: 0000)

"I can't believe this!" Kirk exclaimed, "Brice actually won!"

"Told you," Virgil folded his arms.

"Pathetic," Brice stated as he deactivated his Duel Disk, and walked off the Dueling field leaving Paul to contemplate what had just transpire. "You see that!" Brice stated at the top of his lungs, "I took out a second year Ra Yellow! So I deserve to be promoted!" He looked directly at his father when he made that last statement before he turned away from the area the teachers were in before walking off the field.

_Brice, I do have to say I'm impressed. _Professor Overton thought as he watched Paul still on the field on his hands and knees.

"How…how…did I lose to that…" Paul stated as he stood back up, he let out a sigh, "Arnia is never going to let me live this down."

**Author's Note: Well there you all go. I don't really know about this chapter. It felt a bit weird to write but here it is. I hoped all of you enjoyed. Anyways just wanted to let anyone who submitted an OC character know that I've already planned out the rest of the first season of this story so any OC who haven't made a appearance will not appear until Season 2 as I apologize for anyone who was expecting their OC in the story in the first season, its just the way the first season was planned out before I started excepting OC's. Also if anyone is interesting in sending in any more OC's go ahead as I haven't planned out what Season 2 will completely entail. Also if anyone dares I am also accepting evil or not so nice OC characters so if you all have any ideas please feel free to submit. Thank you for your reviews and hits.**


End file.
